


Lie Arc

by TheUltimateSaltySnack



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on a Twitter Post, Blackmail, Coercion, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Future Arc AU, Gen, Gen because there will be a little romance but not much and not spicy, Mastermind, NG Code, Ultimate Hunt, forbidden action, future arc, killing game, lots of death, pretty PG-13 all around I'd say, switches among three perspectives, v3 characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSaltySnack/pseuds/TheUltimateSaltySnack
Summary: Shuichi Saihara knows he shouldn’t murder, but his NG Code demands that he does upon pain of death.Kokichi Ouma finds himself at the mercy of the mastermind’s orders.Kirumi Tojo just wants to get everyone out alive.Welcome To DanganronpaV3 with the rules of Future Arc.Totally says who V3’s mastermind is. Just warning you.This was prompted by a comic by MiM_Mikko_V3 on Twitter (translated by Hikaritranslations on tumblr)





	1. Round One (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Translation of Concept Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379632) by みっこ (translation by Hikaritranslations). 



> Hi! Welcome!  
> A few notes before we begin. 
> 
> 1\. This fic was something I made for the Danganronpa amino so it’s more up to date there. I’m working on moving it over little by little. I need to work on re-formatting. The good news is that the chapters will be more polished on here (due to releasing more slowly)
> 
> 2\. This concept is based on a comic by みっこ (MiM_Mikko_V3 on Twitter) and translated by Hikaritranslations (on tumblr). The artist will not be continuing and this fanfic will go much further than the comic did.
> 
> 3\. I’m Carnival on the DR amino and TheUltimateSaltySnack on Tumblr if you want even more Danganronpa Hell and updates on my fics!

** •••Chapter One: Side Saihara••• **

 

_“After a certain time limit, the turn ends and we will forcibly be given sleeping serum via the bangles. Then the next game starts...”_

Monokuma’s rules boggled around inside Shuichi’s head even after the harbinger vanished from the monitor.

_Also, each NG action is described on the bangle and, if you don’t do what it says, a lethal dose of poison will be injected into your body instead...”_

The Ultimate Detective tilted his head towards his wrist and clicked the top of his bangle. _This is so messed up..._ he thought, staring at the words that cuffed him.

 

Kokichi Ouma can’t survive turn 5

 

Shuichi switched off the red letters, biting the inside of his lip. Kill or be killed... Was that really the choice he needed to make? Ensure Kokichi’s death or perish himself? The thought alone made Shuichi feel as though some slimy amphibian were crawling through his guts. He couldn’t kill; there was no way a detective could murder. Yet, weren’t detectives excepted to solve and survive, not become their cases?

“Saihara-chan!” rang the sing-songy voice of the last person Shuichi wanted to see.

Kokichi Ouma strolled on up as if he were on vacation in Hawaii. However, Shuichi could see the serpentine vigilance behind the lenses of the smaller boy’s eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong?” asked the Ultimate Supreme Leader as if not too concerned, but trying to soothe a skittish puppy. Then, more darkly he added, “You look like you’ve seen a god of death.”

Shuichi paled. A god of death? A grim reaper. It was the same thing. Could it be that, this time, Shuichi himself was the death god? Would he take that role? Death?

 _It’s no ordinary god of death, Ouma-kun.._.

_It’s me._

Though Shuichi had yet to answer Kokichi Ouma’s question, the dictator’s expression shifted to something indecipherable. He nodded to Shuichi. “Well, good luck, Saihara-chan.”

The detective watched the supreme leader pivot and head towards the halls.

“Hold on there! Ouma!” Kaito called. “We need to talk things through!”

Approaching the doorway, Kokichi chuckled. “You’re dense as ever, Momota-chan. Didn’t you hear what that teddy said? Someone here is a killer. At the end of each round, one of us will die. Nishishi! You’re all welcome to work together. But know that it will be impossible to determine the mastermind that way.”

With those words, Kokichi Ouma exited the conference room.

“That little shit,” growled Kaito with clenched fists. “Can’t he see that Monokuma is totally lying? There’s no way anyone here would kill a sleeping person. If we just trust each—“

“No...” Korekiyo Shinguji spoke up. “I am sorry, Momota-kun, but I believe I must take Ouma-kun’s side on this one. In a situation like this, no one can be trusted.”

Shuichi watched the Ultimate Astronaut’s face fall. His purple eyes darted from person to person. “Do you all... think that?”

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Rantaro Amami tapped his bangle. Miu Iruma and Himiko Yumeno watched their shoes. Angie Yonaga twirled a strand of hair. Ryoma Hoshi tugged on the bottom of his beanie. Kirumi Toujou laced her fingers. Tenko Chabashira stared at the doorway. Tsumugi Shirogane giggled nervously.

Shuichi looked around for any sign of someone who he thought would stand in solidarity with Kaito. Kaede Akamatsu and Maki Harukawa, of course. Along with Shuichi and Kaito, the four of them had always been a tight group. Then there were Kiibo and Gonta who each had an inspired shine to their eyes.

“Gonta thinks Momota-kun is right. We friends! And friends don’t hurt friends!”

“Oh, Gonta...” Tsumugi placed a hand to her cheek. “That’s sweet of you but...”

“Listen, I get all of your worries,” Kaede spoke up. “But being too suspicious might hurt everyone. I propose we help together for now. If there is a mastermind among us, he or she will trip up. We just need to stand together. For one, I think we should share our NG codes.”

Shuichi gulped. Share his NG code? He couldn’t— he shouldn’t! Then again... perhaps his friends could give him advice. But, he also knew that he needed to figure out the solution himself. His forbidden action had given him a hefty choice to make, but it was HIS choice. He couldn’t allow interference. Thankfully, Kirumi spoke up.

“If the group wills it, I do not mind sharing my NG code. However, is that truly the best course of action? I believe the mastermind gave us these to puppeteer us. Should we give each other the option of doing the same?”

“Of f***ing course not!” snapped Miu Iruma. “I’m not telling any one of you peabrains mine! Ouma IS a little shit, but he’s right on this! I’m gonna find a way outta here!”

“Iruma-san, wait!” cried Kiibo. But the blonde ignored him and pressed forward until she was out of sight.

“Kehehe. I want to seek a way out as well,” said Korekiyo, heading out.

The floodgates opened and the students began to venture out into the halls. Most of them remained solo, but Himiko, Tenko, and Angie formed a group, the two latter girls tailing closely behind the little magician.

“Toujou! Wait!” cried Kaito before the maid could leave earshot. “I have a request!”

Kirumi stalled, then turned slowly, staring the astronaut in the eyes. She approached steadily and Shuichi realized he’d been holding a breath in.

“Can you please join our group?” asked Kaito with conviction. “Aid us!”

Finally the maid smiled and bowed delicately at the waste. “I see. Well, then I accept, Momota-kun. Having spent a year with each of you, I’ve determined that you are all worthy masters. To deny a request such as this would not be proper for a maid of my caliber.”

“Great!” Kaito beamed. He hopped onto the table and addressed the remaining students. “From now on, you all are gonna be my sidekicks! And a hero always looks after his sidekicks! So just trust me!”

Shuichi grinned. Sidekicks, huh? How very Kaito to say something like that. The astronaut went on,

“I won’t make anyone share their NG codes. You should do it when you’re ready! But I will show you mine!”

Kaito switched on his bangle and passed the red words in front of each person’s face.

 

Cannot strike another student

 

“So I won’t be able to knock sense into any of ya if you go astray,” said Kaito good-naturedly. “But I’ll work on my glaring so you know I’m mentally doing it!”

Kaede hopped up next to Kaito. “Right! My turn! I’m going to share.” She clicked on her bangle.

 

Cannot remove your backpack

 

“Easy enough!” she declared. “Saihara-kun! Harukawa-san! How about you two?”

Shuichi was glad when Maki frowned and even more relieved when she said, “I trust you, Momota, and Saihara. However, I cannot show you my forbidden action. I have my reasons.”

“I do as well,” said Shuichi. “For now... it’s private.”

Kaito and Kaede were visibly disappointed by this, but chose not to press.

“Gonta will share!” said the hulking teenager. Kirumi grabbed his arm.

“Please do not, Gokuhara-kun,” she said. “I highly advise against that. I do not wish to insult you, but your temperament is already too easy to take advantage of. It is best that you keep your code a secret.”

“You think someone here would take advantage of Gonta?” said Kaito, cocking his head in disbelief.

“Perhaps no one here... But we should have Gokuhara-kun get used to hiding so he does not accidentally slip it to someone such as Ouma-kun.”

“Er... yeah that would be bad,” agreed Kaito. “Fair enough! So you? And, you, Kiibo?”

“Since you gave me the option, I will hide it for now,” decided Kirumi. “But I will not hesitate to share my NG code if becomes relevant.”

“I agree with that,” said Kiibo. “Play it by ear I think is the phrase.”

“Okay,” said Kaito. “That just means we have room to grow! Let’s see...” He leapt from the table and then helped Kaede down. “First, let’s split into two groups. We’ll look around and then join back up and compare our findings.”

“I’m going in your group!” said Maki quickly. When she realized the volume of her voice, she turned pink. “Because you’re a dolt! I need to make sure you don’t accidentally die!”

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, come on, Maki Roll, I already said it was a hero’s duty to protect his sidekicks. Not the other way around.”

Maki “hmmphed” and flipped a long, brunette ponytail. The message was clear. She would be sticking with Kaito.

“Saihara-kun! I’ll go with you!” said Kaede grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

He imagined his face flushing the same way Maki’s had. For a moment, he wondered where his fears were even coming from. He had Kaede with him, didn’t he? The incarnate sunshine in his life. All throughout school she’d been there for him and listened to him and simply cared about him. He remembered the first day he’d been back at school after the case that nearly destroyed him: exposing a man who’d killed to defend his abused family. Shuichi didn’t think he’d be able to look any of his classmates in the eyes ever again— even if they didn’t blame him. He’d pulled a black cap over his face and had even avoided Kaito though they were supposed to be best friends. It had been Kaede who’d dragged him to the music room, put on a serene record, and sat with him on in the corner, head on his shoulder. He’d never felt so melancholic yet at peace.

“Then you four go together,” suggested Kirumi, knowing good and well the sort of closeness the quartet had with one another. “I shall look after Kiibo-kun and Gokuhara-kun.”

“I like that plan!” agreed Kaito. “Let’s meet back here at least twenty minutes before our bands are scheduled to sedate us.”

They all promised.

 

** •••Chapter One: Side Ouma••• **

 

 _Right then,_ thought Kokichi Ouma as he ventured down the corridor, _Saihara-chan had a funny look on his face..._

Kokichi hadn’t at all thought it was a good expression for the Ultimate Dectective, the classmate he’d always held a secret admiration for... Shuichi was just so smart and definitely had a cool, protagonistic-type personality despite his insecure nature. Ever since they met, the Ultimate Supreme Leader had wanted the other boy for a rival or maybe even a friend.

But the issue with that was Kaito Momota.

The Ultimate Astronaut was kind of guy Kokichi detested— the kind of guy who vomited platitudes. Though Kaito preached feel-good ideas like dedication and belief and dreams and fellowship, he sold everyone short in ways that only Kokichi could see.

 _People are fun and twisted and caring and greedy. They are saints and they are liars,_ thought Kokichi. _Don’t you dare believe that we’re all the same deep down. You don’t get it._

And what pissed the supreme leader off the most was that Shuichi and the others ate up these shallow ideas from Kaito’s palms. They adored him.

Kokichi halted and rustled his own hair violently with both hands. No, no, no! He was getting off track. What had he been thinking about before...? Shuichi’s weird expression! Right!

_His look... was almost despair-like or something. At the very least, he looked scared. I’d talked about death jokingly and yet..._

Kokichi clicked his bangle and his NG code lit.

 

Can't defy the mastermind

 

“How boring,” thought Kokichi. “What kind of dumbass game tells you how to play?”

Kokichi rounded a corner and nearly bonked his head into somebody’s chest.

“Ouma-kun,” Rantaro Amami addressed him.

“Whoopsy daisy!” said Kokichi. “Looks like you found me already!” He tossed up his hands.

Rantaro shook his head with a knowing smile. Kokichi actually quite liked Rantaro. His classmate understood people enough to just let them do their thing. He enjoyed his friends’ quirks and characteristics even if they were on the hard-to-deal-with-side.

“Anyway,” said the Ultimate Adventurer. “I must have gone down a different hall than you or we wouldn’t have met like this. There was a library down that way that I did a sweep of. I found this sticking out of a book.”

He unfurled a scrap of paper and showed it to the smaller boy:

 

 _Horse a_  
_Twins b_

 

“A puzzle!” said Kokichi. “How exciting!”

He scurried past Rantaro and toward the library. The adventurer tagged along with him which Kokichi didn’t at all mind. He’d enjoy some company and attention.

The boys entered the library. Kokichi took note of three large, black bookcases and an unsettling cabinet built with what looked to be ivory.

 _Man, they must have ended a bunch of elephants for this piece of junk,_ he thought, staring at the top of the piece of furniture which grazed the ceiling.

“I checked everything I could, but maybe I missed something?” said Rantaro. Kokichi rubbed his chin. Time to channel his inner-Saihara. “I bet you only looked for weird books, huh?” he said walking slowly across the plush, cobalt carpet. “Let’s try and find the most unassuming book in here and see what it says.”

“Huh! That’s an interesting idea,” said Rantaro. “All right! I’m ready!”

They separated, Kokichi taking the left and Rantaro taking the right. They spoke in friendly, eased tones as they searched.

“I highly doubt the mastermind is smarter than our whole class,” said Rantaro, leafing through a book on Hope Peak’s fourth chairman. “I mean, we have you and Toujou-san and Saihara-kun. You guys are something else. Like you’re always a step ahead of the rest of us. The mastermind can’t overcome that level of skill unless....” Rantaro chuckled nervously. “Do you think the mastermind could be Saihara-kun or Toujou-san?”

Kokichi slid a book on teaching strategies back into its slot. He blew a raspberry. “Saihara-chan is NOT the mastermind. And neither am I, since I know that must have crossed your mind. I can’t tell with Toujou-chan to be honest.”

“Why are you so certain of Saihara-kun?” asked Rantaro with interest.

“I totally have him pegged. He’s not the type who would mastermind something so evil. Like really? Saihara-chan?” Kokichi didn’t bring up the blatant fear he’d seen in Shuichi. And he certainly didn’t mention that his own action was to cooperate with whoever the mastermind really was. If Shuichi was the mastermind, he wouldn’t have looked at Kokichi such an ugly way. Inwardly, Kokichi frowned just recalling the petrified expression. It wasn’t fair. Shuichi would never look at Kaede or Maki or Kaito that way...

_His NG code definitely had something to do with me. That’s the only way to explain that look... Perhaps I could trigger the code somehow._

Maybe if Kokichi touched him, Shuichi would die or maybe the detective wasn’t allowed to speak to the supreme leader.

“I guess it doesn’t matter what we think now,” said Rantaro, cracking through Kokichi’s thoughts. “The truth will show itself within time. I’ll find it. I’ll definitely save everyone.”

Kokichi laughed. “Save us? You?”

“I’m being serious, Ouma-kun. We’re all getting out of here. I’ve already made plans for after our graduation. Saihara already agreed to let me hire him to help me find my little sisters. They... they went missing around two years ago... But just because it’s a serious job doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the journey! You should come too! There’s no way anyone could hate sailing. The sky is bluer than blue, the air is crisp, and the waves are basically magical!”

“Hmm... Go on a boating trip with you and Saihara-chan. I’m not sure. I’ll think about it.” That was a lie, of course. There’s no way Kokichi would miss it! A chance to travel far away with his favorite classmates?? Sign him up!

“My sisters will be so glad to see me,” went on Rantaro. “They’re such sweethearts, I’m sure they’ll forgive me faster than I’ll forgive myself. They’ll want to know all about how I’ve been.” He laughed as he pressed on the thick spine of an omnibus. “They’ll want to know if I’ve gotten a girlfriend yet. I’ll have to tell them again that that kind of stuff doesn’t interest me. Romance, I mean.”

“I could already tell that about you. You always look about ready to doze off when the others start discussing girls. You don’t appear to have your eye on any of the guys either.”

Rantaro fidgeted with his pendant. “I like friendships. They’re all I’ll ever need. I don’t care if I never marry as long as I can travel.” He raised an eyebrow. “And you? What would you do if a cute girl confessed to you?”

Kokichi drummed his fingers on the oak of the bookcase, getting a layer of dust all over them. “If a cutie confessed to me? Hmm, I’d probably mess with her— keep her guessing for a bit. But a date sounds pretty nice.”

“That’s the answer I’d expect.” Rantaro checked the time from an ornate clock on one of the shelves. “... One more hour until the first round ends.”

“Nishishi! I can’t wait to see who bites the dust first!”

“You don’t really mean that, do you, Ouma-kun?”

The dictator shrugged. “Who knows. I’m a liar. But, in a way, the existences of lies gives the possibility of hope, right? It’s a kind lie. I mean, if you always heard the truth and nothing but the truth all the time, wouldn’t you just give up if someone told you your goals were impossible?”

“That’s... an intriguing way to put it,” said Rantaro, fingering one of his piercings.

Kokichi turned his attention back towards the shelf he’d been surveying and noticed a blue book. What struck him was that it was the exact shade of the carpet and gilded with metal designs similar to that of the clock’s. Like it was made for the library rather than the other way around. Grasping the spine, he tugged, triggering a mighty rumble.

“OUMA-KUN!”

Rantaro surged forward as a panel above Kokichi’s head came lose. The adventurer snatched the tiny boy’s collar and yanked, pulling him backwards just as a sheet of acid rained from the ceiling, burning through the carpeting and bubbling the wood below.

Kokichi could feel his eyes bug at the frothy liquid. A close call. He laughed with disbelief. “Yes! What a useful decision, partnering up with you, Amami-chan! I—“

The supreme leader stiffened when he realized that Rantaro did not look well. His friend appeared zombified and woozy, skin paling then tinting violet. The teen’s eyes went red and began to leak blood. He spat the fluid from his lips.

“Amami-chan! Hey! HEY!” Kokichi caught his classmate as his legs gave out. The supreme leader fell to one knee, cradling the other ultimate’s head in the crook of his arm. Rantaro’s bangle glowed carmine.

 

Violation: Cannot protect another student

 

“Are you for real?!” hissed Kokichi. “All that talk about saving everyone and THIS was your NG Code?!”

Rantaro shivered as if every inch of his skin were pained and tender. “It’s fine... as long as you and Saihara can find my sisters... it’s really fine... just... tell them I went peacefully, okay? Say that it was in my sleep. It... it’s that sort of kind lie you love, right?”

“I don’t need you to lie right now. Just live!” demanded Kokichi. “Live, damnit! Like I said, you’re useful! And a leader doesn’t let useful underlings go!”

Rantaro chuckled which only caused him to gurgle more blood. “You... you sound kind of like Momota-kun...”

Kokichi was too desperate to feel upset. What could he do? How could he help? What if he severed Rantaro’s wrist? He could fashion a quick tourniquet. The idea was gruesome but better than losing the adventurer all together. But wait... he didn’t have anything sharp enough to slice through bone. And the toxin was already in Rantaro’s bloodstream. No, it didn’t matter! He had to try something!

Setting his friend on the carpet, Kokichi tore through the library, searching and searching until he found a sword-like letter opener in the creepy ivory cabinet. It would have to do. He grasped the silver handle, sawed off one of the straps hanging off his pant leg, and rushed back to where Rantaro lay, ready to tie the tourniquet. But when Kokichi’s fingers touched, Rantaro’s skin.... he weakened. Then he grasped his friend’s wrist harder, but sure enough... it lacked a pulse. Shaking, Kokichi let the letter opener drop to the floor. He gently placed an ear against Rantaro’s striped shirt.

Not a single beat....

Kokichi cussed and kicked the carpet as hard as he could, feeling the pain lap the tips of his toes. Why Rantaro?! Why did he of all people have to go get himself killed? And why did he save Kokichi despite being forbidden to do so?!

He examined Rantaro’s corpse and then, remembering why they’d gone to the library in the first place, he reached into the adventurer’s pocket and removed a slip of paper, studying the words again.

 

 _Horse a_  
_Twins b_

 

The library door creaked open as questions and thoughts assaulted Kokichi’s mind. Someone released feminine gasp.

“Amami-kun! Oh my!” said Tsumugi Shirogane. She approached, trembling.

Kokichi didn’t have the patience to deal with her boring, air-headedness.

“Yes. He’s dead. Go on, gawk, you nerd bitch,” he said with a plastered-on grin.

“Oh... no... I’m not worried about the body,” said Tsumugi softly, glancing at the acid burn on the floor. “It’s just that that was a close call. I hadn’t expected you to be the one to trigger that trap. If you’d died, that’s what would be called irony.”

Kokichi felt the plaster crack. His smile fell. “Huh? Come again?”

“I’m talking about your NG code, sweetie.” Tsumugi blinked girlishly. “It wouldn’t have made for a good story if you’d died before it had come into play.”

Kokichi set his jaw. “You’re the mastermind.”

She curtsied, shiny blue hair falling over her shoulders. He loathed her daintiness; it came across as mockery.

“That’s correct. I’m your enemy. Well... I suppose you and I will be working together from now on, Ouma-kun.”

She reached for the cobalt book but, instead of trying to pull it out like Kokichi had, she simply pressed the top of it. The ivory cabinet slid forward revealing a chamber behind.

“Come chat with me. Unless you want to join Amami-kun.”

Kokichi clenched his fists, glancing at his bangle, the device he knew would kill him if he refused to cooperate. And what would be the point of dying there, beside Rantaro on the library floor? If anything, it would cheapen his friend’s sacrifice. Seeing no other option, Kokichi accompanied Tsumugi into the secret room, letting the cabinet slide back into place behind him.

 

_to be continued..._


	2. Round One (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.
> 
> Lol! So don't expect any more chapters this long. Like I said, I post this on amino first and this chapter kept crashing the app for me whenever I went in to insert chapter links, spelling corrections, etc. So, aside from this chapter, I'm keeping it 2 perspectives per chapter.

**•••Chapter Two: Side Ouma•••**

 

The interior of the secret chamber unsettled Kokichi. The Valentine-red sofa and lacy pink hearts dangling from the metal rafters felt smothering as if he had been forced into a tacky dollhouse.

Tsumugi offered him tea and cutesy vanilla cookies cut to look like Monokuma heads. And, though Kokichi was quite fond of tea and sweets, he told the mastermind that he’d never in a million years put “such garbage” into his mouth.

She sighed as if dealing with a impertinent child. With a hot plate and a copper kettle, she boiled then poured a single cup of tea for herself. Tsumugi sat beside Kokichi on the gaudy sofa and removed her blazer. She rounded her lips and blew a puff of steam off the rim of her teacup. For a few moments they sat in silence as Tsumugi dunked the cookies into her drink and munched on them.

Finally, Kokichi spoke up. “So, your bangle. Does it actually have an NG code in it?”

Tsumugi delicately placed her cup back on its saucer and flexed her wrist. “It does. I may be the mastermind, but I intend to participate in this game with you all. Tag is no fun if you aren’t subject to any of the rules, now is it?”

_Interesting... so she does have a forbidden action. Unless that’s a lie... But I think not..._

“And what is the point of all this Shirogane-chan?” asked Kokichi. “You’re one of my beloved classmates so I know quite a bit about you. Yet, I can’t figure out what your motive for this could be. Why would you want us dead?”

“Oh, death itself isn’t the goal,” said Tsumugi cheerfully. “The murders are simply a way to get the results I really want. That information, however, is classified for now. It’s more endgame material.”

“I see. And my NG code?”

“I needed an accomplice. And who better than someone as hated and cliche-ly villainous as you? In addition...” Tsumugi took a long sip of her tea, the heat fogging up her glasses. “This building is old and not all the doors’ locks are the same. So I have no skeleton key and therefore no way to enter certain rooms should they be locked from the inside. I thought someone of your skill and stature could be useful.”

Kokichi dug his nails into the cherry cushions. Him? Hated? No... he knew he could be irritating... but hated was such a strong term. He could perhaps apply it to Maki Harukawa’s feelings towards him. But the others? Surely not... He tried to shove those thoughts from his head and consider Tsumugi’s words.

“You want me to help you kill our friends.”

“I’ll be the one actually doing the killing. But I will be utilizing your help to do so.”

Tsumugi rubbed the moisture off her glasses with the edge of her skirt, a wicked smile pricking at the corners of her lips. “Ouma-kun, if you could save one person, who would it be?”

The question made Kokichi feel a bit ill. It reminded him of Rantaro who still lay lifelessly on the floor of the library. Save someone? Just one? Kokichi mustered a laugh.

“What’s your intention in asking that, Shirogane-chan? I hope you aren’t trying to get me all emotional!”

“Don’t misunderstand!” chuckled Tsumugi. “I’m being serious. Rantaro’s ill fate got me thinking.... perhaps being killed isn’t the ultimate incentive. Sometimes people choose death.”

Kokichi tapped his lips with his index finger, tilting his head so that his bangs shrouded his face in a deep shadow— the spooky gesture was honestly the only reason he’d allowed the strands of hair to grow so long.

“Ooooooooh! I get it! You’re afraid I’ll disobey you and get killed by my bangle. Then you’ll have no partner.”

Inwardly, Kokichi’s mind raced. Tsumugi’s question couldn’t have been random. The Ultimate Cosplayer had to be plotting something she was sure Kokichi wouldn’t like. Something she suspected he might take a poison injection over. But... at the same time... she sounded serious about letting him give someone an immunity. That could be helpful in the future...

“I don’t know who I’d save,” he said, waving off the question with a few flicks of his hand. “It would have to be whoever’s life would best my benefit my agenda.”

“Spoken like a true Ultimate Supreme Leader! How wonderful!” praised Tsumugi, jumping up with excitement. “Abuse! Treachery! Lies! Betrayal! That’s what makes the killing game so interesting! That’s what makes LIFE interesting! It’s entertainment!”

The gorgeous, green-blue color of her eyes swirled. Kokichi watched the girl indulge herself in miasma, in despair. She giggled which nearly caused Kokichi to recoil.

_And people think I’m a nutcase..._

“I have one more question,” said Kokichi, regaining his composure and throwing his arms over the back of the couch. The position was one of many things he’d learned from being Ultimate Supreme Leader. In order to look powerful, one needed weaken himself. To open up his posture and expose his vitals— it was supposed to show a lack of fear.

“Hmm?” asked Tsumugi, cocking her head.

“What’s going on in the outside world?” Kokichi paused and attempted to decode the cosplayer’s expression, but all he saw were attentive eyes, waiting for him to elaborate. “You organized an assault on the most prestigious academy in Japan and kidnapped 16 of its students. Logically, you’d have everyone in the police force and military on your tail. But you seem unconcerned. So what’s happening outside this prison?”

“A good question.” Tsumugi grabbed her saucer and empty cup. “Your hunch is right. Let’s just say the government has their hands tied now. Hmmm... you’ve given me pretty good conversation up until now so I might as well throw you a bone.” She smirked. “Ouma-kun, you do know about the bloody history of Hope’s Peak Academy, don’t you?”

“Everyone does. It was the cradle of the most awful event in human history. Junko Enoshima used the school as a starting point to throw the world into despair.”

“Correct!” said Tsumugi in a convincing gameshow voice. “But, from the academy, came an Ultimate Hope as well. His name was Makoto Naegi and he eventually defeated Enoshima. He and his followers righted all the damage she’d caused. He rebuilt the academy and served as its principal for forty years until both he and his wife retired. For the past twenty years, their whereabouts have been kept a closely guarded secret and its likely that one or both of them have since died of old age. That said...”

Tsumugi pressed a hand to her cheek in her signature thinking posture. “There was one time during his retirement that Makoto Naegi showed himself.”

“The Classification Act Summit,” Kokichi replied.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader been quite young when that had happened, only about four or five. Yet, he could still remember how big of a deal it had seemed. He even thought he remembered seeing Naegi appear on television and how wild people had gone about it.

On that day, Kokichi had sat on the chafing leather sofa in his father’s living room. He’d had listened to the Makoto Naegi’s address to the Supreme Court. He‘d barely understood a word at such a young age, but had been impressed by the way Naegi had spoken. The Ultimate Hope commanded attention and wove words with skill and rationale. The room remained silent as a cemetery as he delivered his speech and had erupted with applause when he finished. Kokichi had admired it

“Indeed.” Tsumugi picked at a split end. “The Classification Act Summit.... And of course you know the details surronding that...”

Who didn’t? Hope’s Peak gave a history exam pertaining to it just about every year. The teachers had tattooed the facts into Kokichi’s brain.

The truth was, even after the world had been saved from Junko Enoshima... Well, many common people remained bitter. They couldn’t understand how one girl and her fifteen upperclassmen had nearly decimated the world. The existence of people like Naegi didn’t comfort them. Ultimate Hope only made Ultimates seem godlike. Many people believed that Ultimates were dangerous aberrations and that, when they decided to act, there was nothing normal humans could do but wait.

Several years after the war of Hope and Despair, Japan has undergone many changes to its laws and government. In addition, the country had gained a new political party known as the Sovereignty Party. This group lobbied to have Ultimates sought after not by Hope’s Peak, but by the government itself. Time and time again, they introduced bills asking to change the citizenship status of Ultimates so that their rights could be better controlled.

The Classification Act made it to the highest court and was discussed for days. The Act suggested that Ultimates be classified as “Anomalous Homo Sapiens” who should be “monitored,” and “conditioned” by the government so that nothing like the most Awful Event in Human History could ever take place again. The radicals within the Sovereignty Party had demanded that Ultimates be used and their talents nurtured for the sole purpose of research to advance the human race. Kokichi cringed at some of the ways they’d proposed to “research” Ultimates.

“Obviously the act didn’t pass,” said Tsumugi. “All thanks to Makoto Naegi and his incredible appeal to the Supreme Court.” She smirked, biting her lip. “But, though much of the Sovereignty Party backed off, there were the radicals who were angrier than ever. Those who resorted to kidnapping, terrorism, and rioting. They called themselves Ultimate Hunt.”

“I’ve heard of them. They’re behind this?” Kokichi frowned. Those people had a solid motive but, had they really grown so powerful?

“Ultimate Hunt is stronger than we broadcast.” said Tsumugi, as if reading his mind. She tugged her blazer back on. “We’ve done our research in secret, biding our time. Finally, the world gets to see our magnum opus. This killing game we’re in right now. You see, Ouma-kun, we have a theory about you Ultimates. You’re all in your natural state within in these killing games. Through these games, you find hope and despair and become stronger! If Ultimate Hunt wants to further its research, we should only use the best of the Ultimates— those who survive this!

“As for your original question... I’ve spent precious, precious time of my life preparing for this game. I’ve developed a variety of toxins including the one in your bangle. All it took was introducing a new plague to Japan to send people into a frenzy. Then Ultimate Hunt could affectively guard this building. There will be no interference.”

Itches crept up Kokichi’s arms as he thought about plagues and toxins.

“I see...”

One thing bothered him still... Tsumugi’s laguage: how she didn’t include herself as an “Ultimate.” What did that mean? How could she have gotten into Hope’s Peak as a normal girl?

“That’s it for your explanation,” said Tsumugi. “There’s more to our plan, of course. But that can be a surprise for later. It’s still early. The game has yet to even finish round one. Although...”

Tsumugi approached the screen on the far wall and switched it on, revealing numerous squares each showing footage of the other students. “We’re nearing the end of the first period. It’s disappointing. I thought by now someone would have gone totally paranoia-induced bonkers.”

Kokichi, still keeping his distance from the mastermind, ventured close enough to peek at the screen.

“Oh, how interesting,” said Tsumugi, pointing. Kokichi followed the tip of her perfectly manicured finger to the footage from the library’s camera.

Shuichi, Kaede, Maki, and Kaito were in the library. They must have entered at some point during Kokichi and Tsumugi’s meeting. Now, the screen showed the four of them huddled around Rantaro’s body. Kokichi wished he could hear what they were saying, but only silent footage played.

“It’s okay. This room is soundproof,” said Tsumugi though Kokichi hadn’t asked. “They can’t hear us.”

“Yeah. I figured that much, you four-eyed bimbo.”

The cosplayer didn’t seem to take offense; she only stretched. “We’re almost at the time limit. I’ve selected my first victim and I’m going to need you to come with me. So, for this round, I’ll make sure you aren’t sedated.”

She pulled out her mobile phone and tapped on the screen a few times. So... she could control the bangles that way...

“You’re really going to do it, huh?” said Kokichi. “You’re going to murder someone?”

The supreme leader grasped the bottom of the bandana around his neck, running the tips of his fingers across the chessboard pattern. He’d first seen the design on the bottom of his older brother’s skateboard. That had been an era and a half ago. Yet... he couldn’t forget the carefree feel of the pattern... the scorching summer afternoons when the cicadas hummed in the trees. He’d hold on to his brother and they’d ride the pavement down to the corner store for sugary drinks and salty snacks. They’d sit on the sidewalk beside that skateboard. They’d prop it up so that the world could see the black and white squares beneath.

Many of the elderly neighbors hated the “rowdy toy” which only drove Kokichi and his brother to use it more often and wildly. To disturb the peace and rile up fellow humans, but never harm... there was something nice about living that way. It actually felt like being alive. So when Kokichi established D.I.C.E, he’d invoked the memory of those times for the design of the uniform. It reminded him of his values. But...

Kokichi watched as Tsumugi slightly lifted her skirt to reveal a garter and sheath. She removed a curved knife that shone with a malicious light. The jagged red shape that Monokuma used for an eye decorated the hilt.

_What’s so fun about killing people..._

Kokichi wondered how the rest of D.I.C.E would advise him if they saw him in this position. Those guys would be the only ones who could possibly understand. Sure, Kokichi had done some shitty things in his life. He’d stolen, cheated, bullied, and endangered... but he’d always been strict about his organization’s no killing rule. It was one of the few things he had left from his brother. That simple rule.

_”Ko-kun, the point of living this way is to feel something and to make others feel too. But never end a life. Nothing causes more emptiness.”_

The Ultimate Supreme Leader clutched his bandana tighter upon recalling those words.

_I don’t have a choice here, Oniichan. As long as I’m not the one to deal the final blow..._

He sighed. How responsible would he be if his actions were to lead to someone’s death? That wouldn’t be the same as murdering would it? It would be acting for the greater good...

“Ooo! Watch this! This is fun!” said Tsumugi. She clicked a button on the computer and the whole monitor went static. An image of Monokuma appeared with a loud “ding dong!” The cosplayer leaned forward and spoke into an area of the computer which Kokichi assumed contained a microphone.

“Attention students! The first turn is now over!”

It was certainly bizarre— to hear Tsumugi speak and, at the same time, hear her voice pour of the monitor as that goofy bear’s.

“In just a few moments you’ll all be injected with a sleeping serum. So nighty-night! And remember... one of you won’t be seeing the next round. Upupupu!”

Monokuma vanished and Tsumugi’s screen swapped back into surveillance mode. Kokichi watched the students all start to lower themselves to the floor. Some propping their backs against walls and others going for a full fetal position. The group in the library had moved from Rantaro’s body and were now by the bookcase. Kaito said something to Shuichi, Maki, and Kaede. Likely another one of his shallow truisms. Kokichi rolled his eyes.

In just a few seconds, all of Tsumugi and Kokichi’s peers had slipped into slumber.

Tsumugi made her way to the hidden door, swinging her knife in circles with a surprising amount of grace and control.

“Who are you going after?” asked Kokichi. “Who are you going to kill?”

“The one who’s death will bring everyone so much pain.” Tsumugi put a finger to her lips and winked. “It’ll be a surprise.”

 

** •••Chapter Two: Side Saihara••• **

 

Shuichi followed behind Kaito with Kaede at his side and Maki at their tails.

Two hours, huh.... That was how long until the first round ended. Then he’d fall asleep and— should he wake— be one round closer to the deadline his bangle gave him.

The detective glanced at Maki. Like usual, her red eyes were calm and focused. She was a private person and hid many things, even from Kaito. But Shuichi wondered if her NG code was as complicated and difficult as his. What he wouldn’t give for something simple like Kaede or Kaito’s.

Finally, the four came to the end of the hall where they found a tall, thin door. The frame would barely fit Kaito if he were to walk straight through. Even then, the sides would definitely graze his shoulders.

“This design is... odd” said Shuichi as they approached the door.

“Which means we have to check out whatever is in here,” said Kaede. She placed one hand on her hip and used the other to twist the knob. Sure enough, the door swung open easily revealing a dark room.

Kaito went first, slightly angling his body to get through. The rest of the group followed into the pitch black and, together, began to grope at the walls for a light switch.

“Found one,” said Maki finally. A crisp “click” followed and a line of overhead lights hummed to life.

They were in a computer lab.

“Geez....” breathed Kaede. “We are bound to find something in here. Look at all this tech.” She tried the nearest computer, jogging the mouse.

The machine remained dormant. The Ultimate Pianist reached over and clicked a button on the side of the computer and the monitor flickered on. Unfortunately, all it displayed was a blank screen the color of worn brick. No icons, no words, no images. Nothing.

“How useful,” said Maki dryly.

“Let’s check the others,” said Shuichi. He counted the machines quickly. “Everybody take two. Then there should be one left over.”

“I got it!” volunteered Kaito, hurrying over to his selected three. Shuichi and the girls spread out, Shuichi finding himself in the back corner.

The first computer he tried switched on to the same meaningless, ugly screen. But the second turned on to a blank text box, like something he’d expect to find on an online forum.

Raising an eyebrow, the detective typed in:

_Hello?_

His eyes bugged when a line of dots appeared on the screen with the message: “H.N.I. is typing....”

Who was that? H.N.I? How vague. Shuichi almost called the others over, but the reply grabbed his attention.

_Is this Shuichi Saihara?_

The detective pressed in keys quickly.

_How do you know that? Who are you? Where are you?_

The dots reappeared.

_Slow down. Firstly, stay discrete. Keep this secret. I do not think the mastermind knows about this breach. This computer has a webcam. I can see you._

Shuichi glanced at the top of the monitor and, sure enough, saw the tiny hole where the camera had to be. It creeped him out, knowing that some strange person was watching him from who knows where...

_Mastermind? Is one of us really a killer? Who?_

_That's a difficult question to answer. It could be any of you. This mastermind is good at hiding. That’s her purpose._

_But you do know that the mastermind is a girl?_

_Yes. I am certain of her gender. Little else. I’m working on it. But I beg you not to share this knowledge with any female classmates until then. No matter how much you trust them._

Shuichi glanced back over his shoulder. His friends seemed to have each found something on a computer and were preoccupied with their own discoveries. Shuichi refocused on the screen.

_And who are you?_

_I will refrain from answering that in case the mastermind is able to find and retrieve this conversation. I’ll try my best to delete everything, but I want to take extra precautions._

Shuichi was about key in a response when he noticed H.N.I. typing once more.

_I need someone on the inside. You can’t be the mastermind at least, so I’ll take a chance with you. Read carefully:_

Shuichi took a deep breath and blinked a few times before continuing to read.

_The outside world is in chaos. After your class was seized, a group called Ultimate Hunt introduced a new plague to Japan. It has since spread off the main island. We’re trying hard to quarantine the country off. On top of that, the enemy has released Monokumas everywhere. For now, we cannot form a strong enough team for your rescue. I believe Ultimate Hunt’s plan is for all of you to participate in a battle between hope and despair so that they may research and take the survivors for guinea pigs._

Shuichi typed fast.

_How do I stop the mastermind? I don’t think anyone has died yet. It‘s not too late._

The response appeared quickly.

_A killing game has never ended without death. Unfortunately, you must play to gather clues._

Shuichi’s eyebrows knit.

_Are you saying we need to sacrifice people??_

_I am saying people will inevitably die. Steel your resolve and keep moving forward._

“Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi almost gave himself whiplash turning to look at Kaede. She stepped towards him, and looked over at the screen.

“What’s thi— Hey! What the hell??”

The detective whirled around in time to see what had startled Kaede.

The text was vanishing. Sentences shot upwards as the lines above them disappeared. Paragraphs shrunk until only a blank text box remained.

“Weird...” said Shuichi slowly. Maki and Kaito arrived at the computer as Kaede typed,

_Anyone there?_

This time, nothing happened. Not even the line of flickering dots appeared.

“What was that, Saihara-kun?” asked Kaede, visibly frustrated. Though Shuichi’s heart told him to spill all the facts, he didn’t. The whole truth brimmed inside him, but his brain took over and his mouth said,

“It was an old chat. About business profits or something. I didn’t understand all of it. I typed a few replies but got nothing.”

Lying to everyone gave Shuichi a queasy feeling. What kind of crappy friend would fib in a situation like this? All of their lives were in danger. When Shuichi remembered that he’d also kept the truth about his bangle from them, he felt even sicker, like he’d just had a full pot of the curry his mom refused to admit tasted like mold.

“Too bad it’s gone now,” said Kaito. “I bet Kaito Momota: Luminary of the Stars could have figured out what it meant in no time!”

The astronaut’s egotistical, yet positive declaration made Shuichi feel even guiltier.

“Er... Akamatsu-san? Harukawa-san? What did you find?” he wondered.

“Just an article about Hope’s Peak,” said Kaede. “I read the entire thing, but it’s nothing we don’t already know.”

“I think I found the same thing,” said Maki. “That article must have been on both of our computers.”

“Geeez...” Kaede elbowed a monitor in frustration. “I really thought we’d find something cool in here.”

“Hey now,” said Kaito. “This is just the first room we’ve checked! I’m not letting any of you lose hope now.”

“Of course,” agreed Shuichi. “I’m sure there are other places to explore. I don’t intend to leave anything un-investigated.”

“All right!” said Kaito. “That’s the spirit! I knew you’d be the perfect sidekick. You’re the Ultimate Detective! Just believe in your talent. And in me of course!”

The astronaut flashed a row of straight, shiny teeth. Part of Shuichi wanted to tell Kaito about the mysterious H.N.I. person. After all, Kaito was Shuichi’s best friend and a guy at that. There was no way he could be the mastermind if what H.N.I. said was true. But... Kaito was also a bit too easy to predict. Along with a figurative slap on Shuichi’s wrist, he would insist that they tell Kaede and Maki the truth. There was no way Kaito would distrust the two girls for even a second. Shuichi pinched a strand of his dark hair. Maybe he should take a page out of his friend’s book. After all, he DID trust Maki and Kaede it was just... Shuichi sighed.

No, he shouldn’t make hasty decisions on his own nor ask someone like Kaito for advice.

Who should I tell then?

Shuichi considered other confidants as they traveled down the halls. One person in their class stuck out as the best possible option.

Rantaro Amami.

Though Shuichi and Rantaro were more friendly acquaintances than close buddies, Shuichi trusted the other boy. In fact, most of their class liked Rantaro. Often, the adventurer kept things private and his contemplative expressions frightened Shuichi a bit; they always looked like bad omens. That said, he listened and smiled. Rantaro’s free spirit and laid back nature made him approachable; his genuine concern for others made him him reliable. Yes... telling Rantaro about the strange person who’d reached Shuichi seemed like a good plan.

However, as soon as Kaito swung open the library’s door, that plan collapsed like a foundation-less house.

Kaede shrieked.

“Amami-kun!”

Yet, despite the apparent horror in her voice, Kaede’s legs continued to move until she knelt at the boy’s broken form. Though such thoughts were misplaced, Shuichi couldn’t help find her initiative a bit beautiful. He, Maki, and Kaito crouched down by the pianist.

The damage was worse than Shuichi could have imagined.

The Ultimate Adventurer’s open eyes leaked streams of blood; even his sclera were a sickly pink. Rantaro’s mouth was coated in the thick, pungent liquid. His skin was a deathly violet.

“What... what happened....” Kaede’s throat sounded clogged up as if it were difficult to get the words out.

Shuichi took Rantaro’s hand in his, fingers tingling unpleasantly where they came in contact with the corpse. But, sure enough, Rantaro’s faintly glowing wristband confirmed the explanation Shuichi had expected.

VIOLATION: CANNOT PROTECT ANOTHER STUDENT

“That guy...” Kaito winced and pinched the top of his nose, between his eyes. “He was a good dude. To die for someone else...”

The words trailed off and the group sat in stony silence until Maki said,

“Hey. Is this... Ouma’s?”

She lifted a long strip of white fabric off the floor and studied it.

“Yeah. It looks like one of the straps he has on his pants,” remarked Kaede. “What’s it doing here?”

Kaito rose, shaking slightly. “If that little creep had anything to do with this, so help me...” Again, the astronaut seemed to be at a loss for words. Shuichi knew that the sight of a cadaver, especially one that used to be their friend, weighed heavily on the astronaut’s soul.

“I think that maybe Ouma-kun was the one Amami-kun protected,” inferred Shuichi, rubbing his chin.

“What if Amami was protecting someone FROM Ouma?” pointed out Maki. The assassin bristled; her expression slipped into icy rage. Shuichi knew that she wanted for Kokichi to have had a hand in Rantaro’s death. She’d always despised the short trickster; him murdering someone would give her reason enough to pummel him.

“Er— That’s possible, I suppose,” said Shuichi. “But we have no evidence of a third party. So let’s just say Ouma-kun is innocent until proven guilty.”

Maki flipped a long pony tail over her shoulder, clearly displeased by Shuichi’s statement.

“Let’s look for evidence then,” said Kaito.

“We don’t have much time,” muttered Kaede, gesturing at an antique clock resting on one of the shelves. “About ten minutes until round one ends.”

Shuichi rubbed his wrist. Soon, he’d be asleep and it was possible that he.... The detective shook his head. No, he would wake up. He had to believe that, to think positively.

“What’s that?” asked Maki. When she stood, Shuichi noticed something glint behind her foot, nearly hidden in the thick carpet. Kaede and Kaito followed the assassin towards whatever she’d seen, but Shuichi grabbed at the metal object.

A... letter opener?

He examined the silver hilt of the saber-like tool and stared at his corrupted reflection in the blade’s surface. Then, quickly, he shoved the object though one of his belt loops and angled it so that it was concealed by the bottom of his jacket. Then, trying not to miss a beat, he rejoined his friends.

The assassin, astronaut, and pianist crowded around a section of the floor which was bare of carpeting.

“It doesn’t look worn,” observed Shuichi. “It’s like a chemical burn...”

“Don’t move anything,” advised Maki. “It’s possible something around here is booby trapped.”

Kaede prodded the deformed wood with her thumb. The panels splintered and dented. “Yikes,” she said. “If it was a trap, I wonder if Amami-kun triggered it.”

“It was Ouma-kun more likely,” said Shuichi. “Wouldn’t this whole scene then make sense? Ouma-kun and Amami-kun had been investing together and—“

“Ouma triggered the trap and Amami saved him, causing his band to inject him,” finished Kaito. “I follow, ya. Damnit. Those two...”

“We can’t know for sure that that’s what happened.” Maki glanced down at the white strap still in her hand. Wrinkling her nose, she placed it on the bookshelf.

_DING DONG_

In the corner, a monitor switched on and the image of Monokuma filled the screen.

“Attention students! The first turn is now over! In just a few moments you’ll all be injected with a sleeping serum. So nighty-night! And remember... one of you won’t be seeing the next round. Upupupu!”

The screen switched of with an electronic “click.”

“Okay, everyone get on the floor,” instructed Kaito, sliding to the ground himself. “It would be bad if you passed out standing up.”

Shuichi tried to get comfortable and discreetly adjusted his hidden letter opener so it wouldn’t jab into his hip.

“You’re not a wild sleeper are you, Akamatsu?” asked Kaito. “It would be bad if your backpack slipped off.”

Kaede chuckled a bit. “No, I think I’ll be fine.”

“You positive? Maybe someone could cuddle you to make sure. Saihara would probably be happy to do it.”

“M-Momota-kun!” Shuichi felt his face burn.

Kaede opened her mouth as if to say something witty, but hesitated. She placed her head on her hands and seemed to ask a different question. “Harukawa-chan. Saihara-kun... are you... sure you can’t tell us your NG Codes? I mean, it’s not as though I can’t keep my curiosity at bay. It’s just...” the pianist shivered, “what happened to Amami-kun. I don’t want to see either one of you like that. If I knew what your actions were, I could help protect you.”

Maki sighed, flipping over onto her back. “I just can’t, okay? Drop it.”

Kaede bit her lip.

“Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi shook his head. “It’s complicated. Please... just don’t ask anymore.”

Kaede silenced and Shuichi feared that he’d made her angry with him. That hadn’t been his intention. He did admonish himself for how selfish he’d been acting, however. He’d gone from being quite open with his friends to keeping secret after secret in just one day. Perhaps, secrecy was a side affect of the desire for survival. Shuichi didn’t understand the faith people like Kaito could have.

Maki clicked her tongue. “We were supposed to meet up with Toujou, Gokuhara, and Kiibo, weren’t we?”

“Shit.” Kaito whispered. “I got so caught up investigating...”

“None of us remembered,” Shuichi said. “In fairness, I think coming across a dead body is reason enough to forget things.”

As the words left his tongue, Shuichi felt a slight pinch in his wrist. Almost immediately, his brain fogged over. In the back of his mind, he felt vulnerability and fear. But those emotions gave way to the comforting sensation of sleep.

 

** •••Chapter Two: Side Toujou••• **

 

Kirumi descended the staircase alongside Kiibo and Gonta. The stairwell, dark and built entirely of stone, chilled her, but she was not one to complain about trivial matters.

For a long while, the clacking of her heels and the mechanical movement of Kiibo’s joints provided the only sound in the long passage. Surprisingly, Gonta Gokuhara’s moments created minimal noise. Kirumi blocked a smile with her gloved hand.

Though a hulking man on the outside, Gonta was a gentle soul. He conducted himself with great regard for others and his surroundings. Kirumi knew that if she praised Gonta for acting like a gentleman, he’d brighten up and hold on to the compliment forever. Eventually, she did intend to commend him. However, he still had space to grow. As a maid, she wished to see him flourish even more as a gentleman before praising him.

The trio arrived at the base of the steps where a door of rich wood awaited them.

“Beautiful craftsmanship,” Kirumi said, running her fingers across the wood’s surface. She surmised that the stunning door had been made of ebony due to the rich, dark stripes. Someone had carved charming images of animals into the surface: a trout leaping from water, a rabbit hiding shyly within blades of grass, a monkey balancing on its tail, a beaver with a small log in its teeth, and even four intricate bees at each corner.

Gonta liked the bees best.

“How cute! Person who made door must be good person! Door has pretty bees!”

“They certainly are pretty,” agreed Kirumi. She touched the carved monkey, feeling the texture of the fur even through her gloves.

What could this room be...

The maid twisted the knob and door swung open easily to reveal a second, ugly metal door behind it. The nippiness of the air worsened. Kirumi shared a quick glance with her companions before throwing open the second door.

“Oh... no...” said Kiibo. “This can’t be good.”

A walk in freezer stretched before them. Though mostly barren of food, Kirumi noticed several boxes of frozen blueberries and a crate of Dr. Hopper soda.

But neither the blueberries nor carbonated beverages concerned her.

The dangling hooks and assortment of meat cleavers in the back gave her a bad feeling though.

She observed the five hooks, only one of which hung meat at the end— the prepared carcass of a pig. The meat showed signs of age: freezer burns and the strong scent of ammonia. In addition, the thermometer near the cleavers read 8 degrees Celsius. That would have been okay for the fruit and pop, but meat needed to be kept at no warmer than 3.

Kirumi wrinkled her nose. “It’s contaminated.”

“I’m more worried about these...” said Kiibo, snatching a cleaver off its hook on the wall.

“Yes,” agreed Gonta. “The big knife looks looks sharp and dangerous. Could hurt someone.”

Kirumi took another one of the cleavers, inspecting it. The blade’s surface shined like liquid and the edge looked newly sharpened.

_They wanted us to find and use these..._

Kirumi pursed her lips. Just who had constructed this whole sick game? Was somebody in their class truly a snake in the grass, biding their time to use their fangs? The maid had trouble picturing anyone she knew acting that way.

“We should hide the cleavers,” said Kiibo. “I do not believe we should carry them on our persons. That only seems like an accident waiting to happen.”

Kirumi ran her tongue across her teeth in thought. The robot’s suggestion came from a place of pacifism that Kirumi had no trouble sympathizing with... yet...

“Allow me to keep one,” she said. “Momota-kun expects me to help protect you and I intend to do so.”

“But...” Kiibo sighed. “Oh, very well. I suppose Gonta has his strength and I, as a robot, am quite durable. It’s only fair that you have a means of defense.”

Kirumi nodded politely, hiding the cleaver in the folds of her skirt, within her petticoat. “Violence will only be my last resort. I assure you that I am not the mastermind of this game. I do not intend to kill anyone.”

“Of course not!” said Gonta. “Everyone here good! Even— even Ouma-kun, Gonta thinks! Ouma-kun needs to learn about being gentleman. But he would not kill!”

“I’d hope so,” said Kiibo. “I’d like to believe this is some mean joke and the police are on their way.”

“Indeed. We will all be fine,” said Kirumi, mostly for their sakes. She had some doubts and worries swimming around in her own brain like a spooked school of fish. “Even so...”

She removed the remaining cleavers. Prying the top off of one of the boxes of blueberries, she buried the weapons under a pile of the tiny blue fruit. With all her strength, she shoved the lid back into place.

“Shall we continue our investigation?”

The boys agreed and, together, they ascended up the stairs and investigated the hallway. After several minutes of silence, Kiibo said,

“Do either of you have... hard forbidden actions? Mine isn’t too bad. At least, I’m sure I can can avoid it. Akamatsu-san and Momota-kun’s were pretty simple too... but I’m worried about Saihara-kun and Harukawa-san.”

Kirumi clicked on her bangle, hiding it from the view of the others, but observing the glowering script herself.

 

Cannot say your own name out loud

 

The forbidden action hadn’t concerned her too deeply. It wasn’t as though she’d have to introduce herself to anyone. She’d just have to remember to pick her words carefully should she need to alert someone to her presence.

“No, mine is not difficult to abide by,” said Kirumi. “I am thankful for that.”

“Gonta’s easy too!” said the Ultimate Entomologist. “Do you think bracelet would actually kill us? Gonta think not... Gonta did not really understand the funny bear, but... maybe this all like test? Or maybe someone just want to play game.”

Kirumi almost pitied the insect lover, but didn’t everyone say “ignorance is bliss?” Gonta was happy with his ideas and she did not want to take that away from him. Though, she herself could barely accept Kiibo’s suggestion that the police were coming to rescue them. Surely the mastermind who’d caged them had considered that?

Kirumi had fortified herself; she intended to play this game, survive, and protect the others against the monster who’d constructed this dismal situation.

After searching and finding virtually nothing but mothballs and upturned tables in the closets and rooms they came across, Kirumi suggested that they return to the starting room as Kaito had instructed.

After back tracking, they returned to the main room where a clock hung on the ceiling, clicking away.

“Five minutes until the end of the round??” said Kiibo. “But where are the others?”

Kirumi pat the side of her leg in thought before making an executive decision.

“They must have gotten held up somewhere. For now, let us take safety precautions. I say we lock the doors. If the other four arrive, we can let them in.”

The robot nodded. Gonta said nothing, but seemed a bit saddened by the action which he must have seen as a only a sign of suspicion.

Together the three sat together on the floor, listening to the rhythm of the clock hands in an otherwise silent room.

“I wonder how being forced to sleep will feel,” said Kiibo at last. “Hopefully not too uncomfortable.”

Kirumi raised an eyebrow. Earlier, when they’d first arrived, Monokuma had mentioned that he’d made Kiibo’s bangle special, but the maid didn’t know what that entailed. So she asked:

“How DO you get put to sleep?”

“Probably a shock,” answered Kiibo. “Those will cause me to overheat and go into sleep mode. A large burst of unregulated electricity would...” He develop a sudden interest in the linoleum floor. “That would fry my cognitive chip, where my AI is located. It would be akin to death.” He shook his head. “No. It WOULD be death. Just like if either one of you got your brain destroyed.”

Kirumi felt yet another twinge of pity, this time for the robot. Though he lacked the complex facial muscles of a human, his robot expressions and tone were enough for her to perceive his feelings of inadequacy.

He wanted to be seen as a human. Though the maid didn’t think that would ever be possible, she wished she could convey to him that a lack of humanity didn’t make him less of a person or an Ultimate.

Somehow, Gonta picked up on Kiibo’s melancholic mood as well and wrapped his big arms around the automaton.

“It okay, Kiibo-kun! Gonta will not let you get shocked. Because you’re Gonta’s friend! Just like everyone else! Kiibo is nice and amazing robot!

Kiibo brightened instantly. His clattering imitated a chuckle. “That’s right. I AM pretty amazing, aren’t I. My father made me well.”

“Your father,” said Kirumi. “I think you’ve said that his name surname is Iidabashi. I know little else though...”

“Father is pretty private,” said Kiibo. “He’s a little distant until you get to know him. But he’s so kind! And he loves me! Oh, I hope he’s not too worried about me!”

Kirumi hid a smile behind her glove. Kiibo’s chatter gave her a warm feeling. His adoration for his family felt quite human.

Before she could tell him so, a loud “DING DONG” echoed through the room. The monitor in front of the table switched on and none other than the demented plush toy calling itself Monokuma appeared onscreen.

“Attention students! The first turn is now over! In just a few moments you’ll all be injected with a sleeping serum. So nighty-night! And remember... one of you won’t be seeing the next round. Upupupu!”

He vanished into black with a “click.”

“Lie down,” Kirumi instructed and the two other Ultimates complied. She regulated her breathing. Honestly, the thought of death terrified her. She wanted to live; her life still had so many possibilities. Who should have to die during their teenage years?

A tiny, sharp feeling similar to that of a vaccination, sprung up in her wrist. Her eyelids turned to cement and fell closed like heavy garage doors. The call to sleep overpowered her....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“T...san! ToJ....n... ToJOu.... TOUJOU-SAN!!!!!”

The maid gasped as something cold latched onto one of her arms and then the other. She tried, blinking, to clear the fog from her eyesight.

At last, Kiibo’s face formed in front of her. He grasped in his hands, shaking her awake.

“Ki...” Her mouth tasted like sawdust.

“Thank goodness! I just woke up and—“ Kiibo produced an ugly sound. Yet, somehow, Kirumi recognized the emotion.

Distress.

Beginning to panic herself, she craned her neck to check the door... Was it still locked?

No... The door was wide open, maliciously revealing the dim hallway as if mocking the very fact that the maid had thought she could keep anything out. She pried herself from Kiibo’s fingers and, very slowly looked past his shoulders.

There, she saw Gonta, still not awake. Her throat knotted. He’d never be awake.

The entomologist lay in a pool of blood, a knife showcasing the sinister eye of Monokuma protruding from his exposed throat.

_Students remaining: 14/16_

_To be continued...._


	3. Round Two (pt.1)

**•••Chapter Three: Side Saihara•••**

 

Shuichi woke up feeling delirious. The world swiveled around him like a Van Gogh painting. He rubbed his eyes, trying to patch together where he was and why he’d been sleeping on the ground.

“Is everyone okay?” he heard Kaito wonder. The sound of the astronaut’s voice pulled Shuichi back to reality.

_The killing game._

The detective shot up straight, surveying the room. Kaede twitched and yawned, rolling over. Maki rose to wobbly knees, grasping Kaito’s shoulder for support.

When Kaede stuck out her hand, Shuichi grasped it firmly and helped her off the floor.

“We’re all accounted for,” he said. His heart slowed from its panicky rhythm. He and his best friends would all get at least another two hours to live. That fact was no great comfort, but still.

“Who do you suppose died?” murmured Maki, brushing her hand through her chocolate toned bangs.

Shuichi didn’t want to answer that question. Excluding the four of them and Rantaro, who’d already been killed by his forbidden action, there were eleven students who could have been murdered by the mastermind. And Shuichi didn’t think any one of them deserved death.

“We should head back to the main conference room,” said Kaito, stifling a yawn. “Maybe Toujou, Kiibo, and Gonta found something of note.”

“Agreed. We should apologize for being late as well,” said Kaede, rubbing her forehead. “Geez, I can’t believe we forgot.”

“Well, coming across a corpse is just about the best excuse for getting distracted,” said Maki. Shuichi watched her eyes flit momentarily to Ouma’s strap which still rested on the bookcase. Shuichi prayed that they wouldn’t cross paths with the petite trickster... for more reasons than one.

The detective dusted off his pants, keeping his concerns to himself.

“We’re heading out,” Kaito declared, taking charge once again. Shuichi was glad for the task. Anything that could distract him from his NG Code and from Kokichi was positive.

They quested back through the labyrinthine corridors, the soundlessness putting Shuichi at an unease. Sure, he had Kaito, Kaede, and Maki with him who all protected him in their own ways— and he hoped he returned the favor— but he still felt electrified with anxiety and a bit of a sense of duty.

_I have to catch this killer. I am the Ultimate Detective. It’s my job. Maybe if I can solve this soon then round five will never...._

He chewed at the inside of his cheek. Yes, finding the mastermind of this game was his only hope, his only way out of a disgusting choice. He NEEDED this back door because, as things stood, he still wasn’t sure whether he should accept his death or steal Kokichi’s life.

He quietly cursed. What was wrong with him? He’d been trying not to think about the issue.

The party reached the main room as he pushed the dilemma to the back of his brain once more.

Kaito tried the door’s handle only for it to clang uselessly.

“Locked?” said Maki, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey! It’s Kaede and company!” shouted the pianist. “We’re back!”

“Kaito and company,” the astronaut corrected. He winked. “That’s a good name, Akamatsu.”

Before anyone had time to reply, the door creaked open and Kirumi, face pale as a snowman’s, peeked out.

“Perhaps your tardiness is a blessing,” she muttered. “It allows you a warning.”

“Warning?” Kaito’s expression sobered. “Don’t tell me...”

“Gonta Gokuhara has passed on,” said Kirumi, bluntly though not without sympathy. Her eyebrows joined and her mint eyes shimmered. “It’s awful. To think that one of us— those who know how sweet Gokuhara-kun is— would kill him... I could not have predicted such evil.”

Kirumi opened the door farther, inviting the four in.

They approached both Gonta’s hollow form and Kiibo who knelt at the entomologist’s side. Usually naive and kind, lively and gentle, Gonta now lay still, punctured by a wickedly glinting weapon. The scene ran like ice water through Shuichi’s mind, but he steeled himself.

“This can’t....” Kaede’s voice quivered. “W-why is this happening? First Amami-kun and now Gokuhara-kun? Who’s doing this?! Who on earth would want this?”

“Hold on... Amami-kun?” questioned Kirumi. “He’s dead?”

“Yeah... his NG Code triggered. We found a piece from Ouma’s clothing at the scene so... We think Amami’s bangle poisoned him for saving Ouma from a trap,” explained Kaito. “He wasn’t allowed to protect others...”

“How cruel.” Kirumi’s jaw clenched. Her anger felt nearly like solid matter to Shuichi. Her lovely face contorted into a look of fury and disbelief. The detective didn’t know much about Kirumi in a personal sense, but he understood her desire to serve and protect. The idea of that being taken away from anyone probably hit home for her.

Shuichi sighed and turned his attention to the crime scene.

“I’m going to remove the knife. I want to examine it.”

Though nobody looked particularly comfortable with the declaration, not a single protest was uttered. Shuddering, Shuichi placed his palm on Gonta’s shoulder and tugged the knife. The blade slid out with a sickening, wet noise. The exit damage was greater than Shuichi thought and, when he saw the dagger’s curve, he understood why.

Careful to hold the weapon away from himself to avoid the dripping blood, he took note. Somebody had forged the knife specifically for this killing game. The uniqueness of the weapon was undeniable. The curved blade and hilt shaped like Monokuma’s eye both shined even through the layer of blood.

“It’s like a calling card,” said Shuichi, “a sign that it was really the mastermind who did this. But... it’s also not a new weapon. I’ve seen it before.”

“Huh??” said Kaito. “Where? Why?”

“In a book,” Shuichi recalled. “When it came to detective work, my uncle instructed me. He had me study some of the most significant murders in human history. The style of this knife appeared in a book about The Future Foundation Killing Game.”

“The Future Foundation....” Kirumi took another sideways look at Gonta’s body. “Yes, this is quite similar to that event. And Monokuma is not a new concept either.”

“I’d say that someone is trying to copy what happened back then,” deduced Shuichi. “Using us.”

“But we’re not The Future Foundation,” said Maki grimly. “And the world isn’t at war. So what is the point of this?”

Considering his chat with H.N.I., but unwilling to mention it, Shuichi plainly said,

“I don’t know. Besides, so much info is missing from The Future Foundation Killing Game. In the end, Makoto Naegi, his wife, and his companions rebuilt Hope’s Peak. And the class of 77 vanished, admitting blame for the whole war.”

“That probably doesn’t help us now,” said Kiibo. “We’ve attended Hope’s Peak and know all there is to that. If Izuru Kamukura knows something, there’s no way to contact him. And chances are he’s dead by now.”

“If only the lab computers had worked,” said Kaede. “It figures though. The mastermind would have never left us such an obvious way to contact others. Especially after taking our cellphones.”

“Computers?” asked Kirumi, eyes requesting elaboration.

“Right,” said Kaito, a bit more softly than normal, still staring at Gonta’s broken form. “We found a lot of computers but only a few worked. And even those were useless.”

Kiibo rose. “Maybe I should check them out. I’m no Iruma-san when it comes to computers, but I have a few tricks built in for dealing with them.”

“Oh? That would be great!” said Kaito, perking up a bit. “If you can hack them or something cool like that, we can totally get outside help!”

An idea formulated in Shuichi’s head. He’d been looking for a male classmate who he trusted to be objective. Wouldn’t Kiibo be perfect? He was an AI for crying out loud! Shuichi saw Kiibo as one who’s inhuman nature made him easier to deal with on logical turf, though he’d never say that to the robot for fear of being faced with a long lecture on robophobia.

So Shuichi selected his words carefully. He needed to mold the group’s decision in his favor.

“We should swap information. I will take Kiibo to the computer lab to see if he can work some magic. Kirumi, can you take the others to the rooms you explored?”

“I suppose so,” she said. “The area we found would also be a perfect hiding spot for this foul weapon.”

The maid gently received the knife from Shuichi, studying it with disdain.

Good, she was on board. But, to pass an idea, Shuichi knew that he needed to convince the leader that HE’D come up with it....

“That’s what you were thinking anyway, right, Momota-kun?” finished Shuichi. “When you said you wanted Kiibo to look into the computers? It’s a pretty good plan, to be honest.”

The detective tried to sound lightly impressed without overacting.

“Exactly. I knew you’d get it! But, I’m worried about you two getting attacked or something without me,” said the astronaut.

Kaito’s expression fell once more and Shuichi detected genuine concern.

“Nether of us are made of sugar, Momota-kun,” said Shuichi with his best reassuring grin. “We’ll make it back in one piece. Besides, the killer only attacks while we’re sedated.”

“I know it’s a waste of time to go back to both areas as one group but, you’re the detective. Shouldn’t YOU at least see everything?” asked Kaede. “Come with me, Momota-kun, and Toujou-san. Harukawa-san can protect Kiibo.”

Shuichi felt his palms sweat and his mind fed responses to him quickly.

“I know you just don’t want me to get hurt and I appreciate it. But I like the current plan. If Kiibo is able to find something in the computers, I want to be there for it.”

“It will be all right, Akamatsu,” said Maki. “Let’s stop wasting our time discussing this.”

Shuichi wanted to laugh at Maki’s serious composure. In truth, he was sure that she simply wasn’t fond of a plan that separated her from Kaito, Kaede, and him.

For the first few months of school, she’d been so isolated and hostile. Then Kaito had made it his mission to crack her shell a bit. At first she’d insulted and fought him, even inflicting on him a nasty bruise over his ribs for trying to invite her to lunch.

After a few weeks, however, she’d softened and opened up, even joining their group for lunch without Kaito’s prompting. Shuichi had been able to tell that she’d grown to not only like Kaito, but also being a member of a group to the point where she refused to return to her solitude.

Anytime anyone ever considered doing something in her absence, her menacing aura threatened to swallow them up.

“Oh... well, if everyone thinks so,” said Kaede. She gave Shuichi a quick hug. “Take care and I’ll kind of kill you if you die so don’t even think about it.”

“Fine, I’ll just have to tell Death to back off if he comes for me,” joked Shuichi, a little captured in the lingering scent of his friend’s strawberry-vanilla shampoo.

“You better. See you soon, Detective.”

They all delivered their goodbyes and each paid final respects to Gonta, together lifting him from the floor and onto a more reverent place on the table, before separating.

Shuichi directed Kiibo down the hall towards the computer lab.

“Kiibo, actually, I have something I need to discuss with you. I’ll show you when we get to the lab.”

The robot cocked his head. “I see. Well, I’ll be patient then. It’s nothing bad, I hope?”

“No... But, I wasn’t sure I should tell Momota-kun or the others. You’ll get it when I show you.”

One at a time, they entered the lab through the narrow door and Shuichi ushered Kiibo towards the right computer. He woke the monitor from its sleep with a shake of the mouse.

“There’s someone who can see and communicate with us,” Shuichi explained. “He said he’s sure the mastermind is one of the girls, but I’m not sure what to think. I was afraid Momota-kun wouldn’t consider this critically. He’d want to tell the Harukawa-san and Akamatsu-san right away.”

“Hmm...” Kiibo stared at the blank chat box. “The person could be tricking you.”

“I know. But so far he’s the only lead I have. He said that the world outside is in bad shape and that’s why there’s no one here to rescue us. He also claimed that those who orchestrated this game wish to test us and then take us for experimentation.”

Kiibo’s mechanical jaw dropped. “That’s gross! Like something out of a weird sci-fi, horror film. It’s unnatural!”

Shuichi bit his tongue before he could make some dry remark about Kiibo’s nature as a robot.

The detective hovered his fingers over the keys for just a moment before beginning to type.

_I’m back. With a friend I think we can trust._

The message “H.N.I is typing” followed by the line of flickering dots appeared after five or so minutes.

_I can see. Hello, K1-B0. I agree. You are trustworthy._

Kiibo nudged Shuichi aside to type his own message.

_Am I? What makes you the authority on who is trustworthy? How do you know?_

The boys watched the dots reappear on screen

_Like I told Saihara, I cannot risk exposing myself. I truly wish I could share my identity with you, K1-B0, but I’m afraid I must keep you waiting just a bit longer. In regards to my information... it is from hacking Ultimate Hunt’s network. I found a disturbing piece of info that, while having many implications, proves that the mastermind is female. Again, it’s difficult to elaborate on a server that the mastermind has access to._

Kiibo turned from the screen so that the camera could not see his face. Blocking Shuichi from view as well, he said,

“This is sketchy, but I understand your interest. What are your thoughts?”

“We keep in contact. This person can potentially tell us about Ultimate Hunt’s motives. What if he even uncovers the mastermind?”

“Then what? We kill her? I don’t want to play this game of paranoia. Innocents could be hurt.”

“I know, I know. I’m not suggesting murdering anyone. But, listen, Gokuhara-kun died. Amami-kun too. We can’t be lukewarm in our actions. We need to stop this game.”

At that, Kiibo seemed to click. He nodded. “I see your point. We can’t let hope die here. I agree to take action if it’s between that and giving up.”

Kiibo returned to the keyboard.

_Very well. I will trust you. Keep us updated on Ultimate Hunt’s movements._

H.N.I. replied almost instantly.

_Thank you. I truly wish to help you. For now, I want to caution you. Things may become worse from here. Recently, I found that some of Hope’s Peak Academy’s more sensitive files had been viewed by an unauthorized party._

Shuichi replied,

_Files containing what?_

This time no dots preceded the text. Only one simple answer leaked gloom upon the screen.

_A report detailing Junko Enoshima’s despair videos._

 

** ••• Chapter Three: Side Ouma••• **

 

Vomit.

That’s all Kokichi wanted to do— to just retch up his stomach, his thoughts, his short term memories...

Gonta... Tsumugi had just... in cold blood she’d...

Kokichi clenched his fists as he thought about it.

_I am not responsible. I am not his killer. I helped her, but so what? That’s not the same. I wasn’t the one who..._

“You doing all right, sweetie?”

His breath hitched when Tsumugi addressed him. He glanced up to find that she’d come to a halt, watching him with sea foam eyes. Though his innards felt acidic and the back of his eyes stung, he smirked.

“Me? Oh yeah, I’m good. Nishishi! Actually, I’m glad that that dumb oaf went out so early. I don’t think he would have been an interesting player had he survived. Though, he was so easily manipulated. I’ll miss that. It’s not like I could ever cry for him, though.”

Tsumugi studied Kokichi through the lenses of her glasses, picking at her lip. Finally she shrugged.

“I really can’t tell if you’re lying or not.”

He swung on his heels like a child. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She shrugged. “Take it as you will. I’m partially glad that you’re still in high spirits. I don’t want the game to break you quite yet. However, there will be a time for that. I still have some plans concerning you.”

“Shirogane-chan, that’s bullying!” wined Kokichi, pounding the air with his fists. Then he melted seamlessly into an innocent expression. “Hey! Hey! But that means I can expect not to be killed between rounds, right?”

Tsumugi giggled. “Well, I guess you caught me. No, I will not try to kill you. Especially as an post-round casualty. That would be a waste. But I caution you to watch your back. Your death is still a real possibility. Especially by getting butchered by another student.”

“Hmm. Because of despair? Killing blackens a person’s soul, right?” said Kokichi. “And you’re still waiting for an Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair to show up. Hypothetically, if someone were to be overcome with hatred for me and torture me to death, they could become Despair. And that would be good for your research.”

“Bingo!” Tsumugi shot Kokichi a finger gun. “I did mention earlier that the friction you have with several of our classmates made you an excellent choice for a partner, right?” She licked her lips. “My other thought was that you could become Ultimate Despair yourself. C’mon, Ouma-kun! It would be perfect! Especially with your talent! Then, in that case... would Momota-kun be Hope?”

The cosplayer rubbed her chin, contemplating.

“Ugh. You’re going to make me sick. Momota-chan? Seriously?! You’re considering that THAT moron could be the next Makoto Naegi? You really are a crazy bitch.”

Tsumugi clucked her tongue. Her expression clouded just a bit. Had he finally worn her down?

“You know, I could still cut out your tongue.”

“But you won’t,” said Kokichi, throwing his arms behind his head. “That would be a dumb move. I’d lose my greatest strength: my ability to manipulate. Or I could simply try to resist you which would trigger my NG Code then— oops!— I’m dead.”

The mastermind huffed. “Perhaps you’re right. But I will find a way to hurt you. You protect your emotions behind layers of lies. However, I’m sure you care about something or someone. I’ll figure it out. Be it someone within this game or someone on the outside, I’ll find that person you hold dear.”

For a dark moment, Kokichi thought about his underlings. Due to their masks and the careful hiding of names, they were not known to the public. People assumed that, whoever the members of D.I.C.E were, Kokichi ruled over them cruelly, seeing them as simple pawns.

But that was not the case.

He loved his subordinates and would go through Hell to guard them. He kidded around about being their absolute overlord and preferred to keep the public image of a dictator, but that was all another lie. They were his friends. Nothing pleased him more than seeing them in good health and high spirits. He loved spoiling them and hanging out with them— giving them attention and getting attention in return.

Attention. Nothing in life could beat it. The pleasure of another person looking at you or thinking about you. It made Kokichi’s heart feel warm.

In a way, he wished he could have been the mastermind of this game. He would have edited the rules of course— no murder. But he would have been a fabulous mastermind. In the end, he was sure it would have come down to him and Shuichi matching wits until he himself finished victorious. Then their whole class would have to join D.I.C.E. That would be so much fun! He’d have more subordinates and attention and...

He blinked his thoughts away when Tsumugi’s expression turned quizzical.

“Did I lose you?”

“Ah, no. Just fantasizing about having someone important to me. But, alas. You’re correct. Everyone totally hates my guts.”

Tsumugi sighed. “You live a sad life, Kokichi Ouma.”

“Yups. I am evil after all.”

A smile flickered across the cosplayer’s face and she bunched her hair up into a ponytail with one hand before letting it fall behind her back.

“Despair would suit you well. But, we shall see how things play out. Return to the control room with me. I need to make an announcement and there’s one more thing I’d like to show you. It’s still in its prototype phase so I didn’t want to mention it before, but I think I’m beginning to change my mind on how to deal with you.”

Kokichi did not like the sound of that, but he had no other option but to comply.

So he followed the mastermind in silence down the hall.

 

_To be continued in Side Toujou...._


	4. Round Two (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> So I'm in Japan taking classes now so it will be hard for me to post until next month. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

** •••Chapter Four: Side Toujou••• **

 

Kirumi took her new party down to the freezer, showing them the intricately carved door.

“It is misleading,” she said, revealing the metal freezer door just on the other side.

The nippiness of the air transformed her breath to smoke.

“It’s too cold,” complained a shivering Kaede as her knees, rosy with chill, knocked together.

Kirumi sighed, adjusting her grip on the soiled Monokuma blade. She could tell from a darkened blotch on her glove that some blood had stained the fabric.

“I wish I could make some hot chocolate for you,” she said. After the words left her lips, their strangeness occurred to her. Now was not the time for sweets.

The maid stood at the center of what felt like a horror movie. In fact, she was fairly certain this killing game bore striking similarities to the “Saw” film that Kokichi had requested on his turn to pick for movie night. He’d really only aimed to freak out Gonta and Himiko. Kirumi shook her head. She shouldn’t be musing about the now-deceased Gonta or the movie nights of past weeks. And so how could she even think about something as trivial as hot chocolate?

The truth was, she couldn’t afford not to. Whereas some people buckled at the thought of a long task list, Kirumi’s duties kept her focused. In her head, she ran through the steps to make hot chocolate:

 

_1\. Mix dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and cocoa powder in a saucepan until all has melted._

_2\. Stir in heavy milk, sugar, and a pinch of salt to balance out the flavors._

_3\. Inquire as to whether or not the lord or lady enjoys peppermint. If so, include a dash of mint extract._

_4\. Top with a swirl of whip cream, tiny marshmallows, and a rolled wafer stick._

 

As soon as they escaped this prison, she’d make some for the others, but that could not be done until she concluded her current job. As per Kaito’s request, she needed to protect him and his friends. They needed to discover a way out. Failure to complete an assignment was unthinkable.

“That sounds great, Toujou-san,” said Kaede in regards to the suggestion of warm beverages. “When we get home, I could drink three— no, four glasses of chocolate!”

“I will be sure to make a large pot,” Kirumi promised with a genuine smile, grabbing the freezer door handle. “As I recall, Harukawa-san could not keep away from my boysenberry macarons last Sunday. Those will go nicely with hot chocolate.”

“That’s hyperbole!” Maki protested. “They were good, but I ate the same number as everyone else.”

“Ha! No way. You had at least three times more. You just tried to hide it,” said Kaito with a large grin. “But you looked like a chipmunk. It was so adorable!”

At that, Maki’s skin reddened so vibrantly and so quickly that the hue compared to her shirt’s. “N-no! I didn’t look like... ugh, Momota, shut up if you want to keep living.”

Kirumi caught sight of an evanescent smile on the assassin’s face; it lasted as long as a snowflake in warm hands. Maki’s acceptance of a social life pleased the maid.

The assassin’s former closed off behavior and unreadable countenance had concerned Kirumi. Everyone needed things to care about, hobbies, or tastes and the maid had fretted over not understanding what those things were for Maki Harukawa. However, now Kirumi had a few highly educated guesses.

“Though enjoyable, we’ve bantered for long enough,” said Kirumi, twisting the freezer door knob and showing her companions the freezer’s bowels.

“Ew,” said Kaede upon noticing the hanging meat. “That looks nasty.”

“It couldn’t have been placed here for us,” said Kaito. “It smells inedible. What is this building anyway?”

He rubbed his chin, combing his fingers through his goatee.

“A library, conference room, computer lab, and a walk in freezer,” the astronaut listed. “Maybe its a kind of fancy retreat center?”

“We still have not searched much of the building,” pointed out Maki. “I say we hold off on judgements for now.”

Kaito nodded in agreement before wandering over to the crates of blueberries, shoving his hands into his pockets, and craning his neck to read the labels.

“That’s what I wished to show you,” said Kirumi, leading the other two girls over. She pried off the lid and reached deep down to remove one of the cleavers she’d previously hidden.

“Yikes,” said Kaede, viewing the sharpness of the blade.

“Indeed,” said the maid. “Kiibo-kun and I had surmised that they’d been placed here to help promote violence. I have one on my person for self defense. But we decided to hide the others.”

“So we’ll hide the murderer’s knife here too?” guessed Maki.

Kirumi bobbed her head. “I doubt anyone will try to consume the food in this freezer. It all smells foul. The blade will be well concealed.”

With those words, she tossed the Monokuma blade into the crate and covered it with the blueberries.

As if timed, the freezer door clicked ajar just as Kirumi replaced the lid. She and the others whirled around to view the new arrival— a tiny person with a striped beanie and a stony look in his eyes.

“Hoshi-kun,” Kirumi addressed him, expertly masking any indication of suspicious behavior.

Despite possessing a secondary talent as the Ultimate Inmate for murder, Ryoma Hoshi struck Kirumi as a somewhat trustworthy person. He often spoke with a sad wisdom usually found in much older people and his words came across as rational albeit pessimistic. That said, Kirumi wished to keep some info restricted from those outside Kaito’s group. After all, the situation they were in was sensitive and needed to be approached tentatively.

The ultimate tennis player gave each of them a nod. He quickly scanned the room with his black eyes before saying,

“Where is Saihara? I would have expected him to be with you. Now that I think about it, Kiibo and Gokuhara seemed pretty willing to stick with a group as well.”

Kirumi knew that their expressions must have revealed something to Ryoma. He set his jaw and pulled his beanie farther down his forehead.

“I see. Is just one of them dead? Or all?”

“Saihara-kun and Kiibo-kun are fine,” Kaede replied quickly. “But Gokuhara-kun and... And Amami-kun too...”

Ryoma pursed his lips grimly. “Don’t force yourself to explain. But those two.... They had goals, didn’t they? And things to live for.”

The tennis player sighed.

“I should have been the one to die.”

“Don’t say that!” Kaito said, stepping towards Ryoma. “No one is at fault for living. Gonta and Amami’s deaths had nothing to do with you. They didn’t have more of a right to survive than you!”

“Hmph.”

Ryoma stared up at Kaito. Despite their difference in size and charisma, Ryoma came across as no softer than the astronaut.

“I have nothing to dedicate my life to,” Ryoma said simply. “They did. That is all I am saying.”

“Well, if you need a purpose, start by joining us!” invited Kaito, straightening his stance. “We want to end this screwed up game!”

The tennis player grabbed a small lollipop from his pocket and peeled off the wrapper. Once in his mouth, the stick gave the impression of a cigarette. Kirumi assumed that Ryoma’s smooth aura was what transformed something as innocuous as sucking on candy into a punk-y gesture.

“No can do,” he said. “I work best alone. People get hurt and upset when I’m in the picture. That said... You may be interested to know that Iruma found a science room upstairs. I came across her and she was all excited over some files on robotics. She told me to summon Kiibo for her if I came across him.”

“Robotics...” repeated Kirumi.

“It’s a lead!” said Kaede, purple eyes flaring like fire works. “Let’s hurry on over! Er— lets grab Saihara-kin and Kiibo-kun first.”

“I can let them know,” volunteered Ryoma. “I want to do more exploring myself.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” responded Kirumi. Actually, any plan that distracted him from further evaluation of the freezer was fine in her book.

“They’re in the computer lab,” said Kaede before giving him brief, yet clear directions.

“Noted. The science lab is on the second floor in the left hallway. Just use the staircase by the main room.” Ryoma’s gaze flitted across the freezer space one last time. He rolled the stick of his sucker between his thumb and forefinger before giving the group a curt nod and hiking back up the stairs.

Kirumi dusted her skirt. “Well, then. Shall we?”

Together they followed Ryoma’s instructions and climbed up to the science lab. All around them stood lab tables, anatomy dolls, Bunsen burners, machinery, and flasks. As the tennis player had stated, Miu Iruma flipped through files on a large computer at the front of the room. And she wasn’t alone.

“It seems like my mana has gravitated more people towards us,” yawned Himiko. Tenko gave the group a slight wave. Miu glanced up from her work.

“You’re hanging out with an awful lot of women, Momota. Figuring you’ll get lucky at some point?”

The tips of Kaito’s ears pinkened.

“What? No. Nothing like that...”

“Listen, buddy, I’m stressed as f**k. I’d be pretty down if you wanna—“

“Tell us about what you’re working on or I’ll kill you now,” said Maki evenly.

“Eeeee!” squeaked Miu. “Kill me?! How mean— Er... Um yeah, so I’m TRYING to figure out a code. I managed to open a few files from a lab in Osaka. It was all some cool stuff about how to potentially turn convert brain signals into a template for AI construction. Figured this was what Professor Iidawhatshisname used to program Kiibo. But it looks like all the juicy stuff is protected with a password and like a billion firewalls of varying types. I can’t cheat on this one.”

“So you wish to see if Kiibo-kun can guess the passcode,” concluded Kirumi.

“Duh. It’s not like the rest of you skanks are any use to me. Speaking of which... Umeno, Chabashira, why are you here and where’s your bible-thumping buddy?”

“We’ve been here for ten minutes,” said Tenko indignantly puffing a stray hair from her face. “We told you, Angie went to find a lady’s room and we told her to come to the this floor to help us explore when she finished.”

“I hope she didn’t get lost,” said Himiko with a lazy drawl.

At that moment, the monitor in the corner clicked on and Kirumi felt a certain weight in her stomach as if she’d swallowed a thousand 100 yen coins.

The dreaded game master appeared.

“Announcement! Announcement,” cried Monokuma. “For all those unaware, Rantaro Amami and Gonta Gokuhara have both passed on to the great beyond! That leaves fourteen of you suckers! I’ll give you these updates from time to time to keep things fair! That will be all! Return to your misery!”

The screen went blank.

“D-dead?!” gasped Miu. “That— that bear isn’t serious is he??”

Tenko and Himiko shared frightened glances, the former grabbing onto the magician’s hand.

Kirumi sighed.

“We must keep clear heads. Panic will worsen the matter,” said Kirumi. “Let us put the computer research on hold for now.”

The maid rolled up her sleeves. Perhaps a little old fashioned work could help the others stay on track as it did for her. “Hoshi-kun went to bring Saihara-kun and Kiibo-kun. Until then, I want this room searched up and down for any hint of a passcode.”

 

** •••Chapter Four: Side Ouma••• **

 

_Great. Here again._

Kokichi waited by the sofa as Tsumugi imported something from her computer and onto her phone. He considered the announcement she’d made over the intercom and the Monokuma knife she’s slid into her sheath in order to replace the one that had killed Gonta. Now everyone knew about the two deaths among them and Kokichi did not doubt that Shuichi would discover some significance to the knives if he hadn’t already.

The young man heard the satisfying “bing” of a finished download and Tsumugi unhooked her cell from its cord.

“There!” she said. “All done. This, like I said, is still in beta and has many bugs. However...”

She rubbed the device against her cheek with lovingly as if it were more a pet than inanimate object.

“I can use it to complete the first half of my mission, finding a worthy Ultimate Despair!”

Kokichi, from his distance, could see what appeared to be a black box with a play button on her phone’s polished screen. Though he had no idea what the video could be, he felt chills like spider legs on his skin just by viewing the unplayed media.

“I can’t show it to you now,” explained Tsumugi. “I’m thinking I want you to see the finished version. But, for now, this baby could cause a lot of chaos in this slow game.”

“So what is it?” Kokichi ventured to ask.

The Ultimate Cosplay stroked the side of her cellphone with one feminine finger. She shivered.

“Ultimate Hunt’s attempt to piece back together Junko Enoshima’s despair video, but with our own twist. We want to have some control over those afflicted with these images; otherwise it would be too dangerous.”

Kokichi kept his expression static and sat on the couch, casually, but truly from fear he’d topple over.

That video... Enoshima used it to control people and inject them with despair... It’s basically setting someone’s brain on fire, but in a way easy to manipulate...

The ex-followers of Junko, the 77th class had succumbed to the hypnosis and it drove them into murdering their families, torturing their loved ones, and substituting their own flesh with Junko’s. Kokichi imagined himself under the influence of such a power. What would he do? Destroy his own body, removing a violet eye or pale hand? Harm his beloved D.I.C.E. members? Even the thought of turning on his classmates upset him. Despite his behavior, he cared for them.

“You cannot make me watch that thing,” he told Tsumugi who immediately held her hand up to suspend his speech.

“Don’t refuse me before I’ve even asked anything. That would trigger your NG Code unnecessarily. I just want you to watch it eventually. But the choice will be all yours. You’ll simply have to call for me when you’re ready.”

Kokichi cocked his head. What did that mean? Why would he ever assault his precious mind with disgusting, despair-inducing graphics? There would never be a reason.

Tsumugi tossed the cell into the air and caught it, a cute duck phone charm rattling against the side.

“The issue now is that it doesn’t cause despair so much as straight-up madness.”

“What’s the difference?” Kokichi inquired.

“Despair is an emotion of total darkness, supreme loneliness. You sink and sink with no bottom in sight. Such a feeling causes those afflicted to plot and act on the need to spread the sensation like a virus. Those with despair get a kick from wallowing in it. Like when you’re crying and listen to a sad song just to keep the tears coming. Madness....”

Tsumugi rolled her eyes.

“Imagine a berserker. Like in a game or movie. A big, senseless brute who destroys everything in his path just to feel things breaking. There’s no finesse, no control, no manipulation. You don’t feel hopelessness, you feel nothing.”

“I see...” Kokichi crossed a leg over his knee and placed his chin into his palms.

“Don’t get comfortable,” warned Tsumugi. I’m going out to look for a test subject. And I’m cutting you loose temporarily.”

Kokichi perked up. Finally. The amount of time he’d spent with Tsumugi had begun to give him a strange sense of claustrophobia. He wanted to go out and explore and cause mischief which he couldn’t do with the mastermind breathing down his neck.

“Up up!” Tsumugi beckoned him. And, although Kokichi loathed being spoken to like a dog, he was pleased to leave. Together they stepped out from behind the ivory bookcase and into the library.

“I’ll just find you if I need you for something,” the cosplayer said. “Until then, you’ll go through the rounds normally— falling asleep and such.” She giggled. “Just hang tight as the game progresses.”

“How many people do you intend to survive this?” Kokichi asked, the question suddenly sprouting up in the back of his mind.

Tsumugi rounded the corner of a bookcase in front of him.

“Oh, like four. We— oh!”

The stagger of her voice piqued Kokichi’s curiosity. He hurried to her where he saw what had forced her to halt.

Standing right on the other side of the bookcase was their devotedly religious, Polynesian classmate.

Angie Yonaga’s blue-gray eyes displayed no hint of anger or shock. They simply widened as the girl smiled.

“Ooo! So Tsumugi and Kokichi are the mastermind!” she said, drawing out her words. Her charming accent hardly came across as intimidating, but her tone and words tickled Kokichi’s sense of danger.

The artist inflated her cheeks and squished them with her hands. “So now that I’ve heard everything and know the answer, that means I win right? How divine! Atua has eased my worries!”

She scraped the toe or her shoe across the floor. “Monokuma said that if the mastermind dies then the game is over. But I can’t kill you guys. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to subdue both of you. And Atua frowns on unnecessary violence.”

She clasped her hands together.

“I know! Himiko and Tenko are waiting for me! I’ll go get the—“

“Angie-san!” Tsumugi shook her head. “You’ve got it all wrong!”

The artist paused then rocked on her heels.

“Really? But I heard Kokichi ask you how many ‘you intended to survive.’ And you answered. The evidence is damning, yes?”

“No,” Tsumugi shook her head and presented her cell phone to the artist. Kokichi twitched. With such a dangerous media file on it, that device was a weapon.

“Neither of us are the mastermind. But we found this. Angie-san, this video changes everything. You have to see it yourself. Then you’ll understand what Ouma-kun and I were discussing.”

The cosplayer gently placed the electronic into Angie’s soft palms. Kokichi wondered if it was Tsumugi’s talent as a cosplayer that allowed her to be so two-faced. She wore the skin of a character, a sweet, plain-Jane to encase her true, malicious nature. Like a spoiled rotten celebrity trying to pass for the girl-next-door type.

“Angie—“ Kokichi tried to say, almost instinctively. He silenced when he noticed Tsumugi swing her hands behind her back, indicating towards her bangle.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader trailed off and gasped his own wristband. It couldn’t be helped... in the most literal sense, this was not his hill to die on.

Angie Yonaga viewed the screen of the phone before tapping on the glass.

Tsumugi stepped back and gently placed her fingers over Kokichi’s ears. He shuttered at the feeling of her hands on his skin and in his hair. She applied pressure gingerly but consistently until all sounds were muffled.

For a moment, Angie only raised an eyebrow at whatever she saw and heard. Then, seemingly in an instant, a shocked expression distorted her face. Kokichi had never seen the artist form such an emotion. She yelped, but seemed unable to come unglued from the device. Angie appeared to mentally self destruct, ravaged by an apocalypse in her own brain.

Finally the phone slid from her hand and thunked against the floor. Angie’s face tensed so that Kokichi could see the veins in her head bulge.

“Well then.”

Gracefully, Tsumugi removed her hands from Kokichi’s head and retrieved her phone from the floor. “You are free to go Angie. You’re a ruined specimen so to speak.”

Tears welled up in the artist’s eyes and she summoned a guttural shriek, clawing at her cheeks and tearing out strands of long, pale hair.

Tsumugi’s lips formed a Cheshire Cat grin and she removed her new knife from the strap on her leg.

“Better take this with you,” she said, passing it to Angie who immediately stabbed it into the the bookcase before tugging it out, scarring the wood. The artist searched around with animalistic eyes as if craving for something to kill. Strangely, her gaze passed right over Tsumugi and Kokichi.

She turned tail with another wild scream and headed down the hall, shoulders thudding into walls due to her erratic motions.

Kokichi felt dizzy, no, he felt surreal. This killing game, the mild Tsumugi turning out to be a killer, and Angie’s bizarre behavior... all of it blurred together. Everything was nonsense, yet it was happening. His heart went out to Angie. Seeing her, he could tell she felt a massive amount of pain.

Kokichi spoke through the fog in his brain,

“Oh man! That was something else! What was on that video, Shirogane-chan?”

“Horrible things,” she giggled. “Though you‘re unlikely to go completely mad from just hearing it, the audio possesses a brainwashing quality as well. It doesn’t affect me so I elected to help you out.”

“Ah.” Kokichi gripped a piece of his hair. “Well, thank you. But let me just warn you...” he lowered his tone. “If you touch me again, I will snap all your fingers.”

“Big threats for a small boy.”

She turned her back to head to the hidden room. After triggering the moving bookcase she glanced back at him.

“I need a new knife. As I said, you’re free to do whatever. I’ll meet with you again when the time comes.”

Kokichi watched her disappear through the dark doorway.

_Good. I have some of my own sleuthing to do._

He removed Rantaro’s piece of paper from his pocket, looking over the code one last time.

_Horse a_

_Twins b_

Then he exited the library with extra caution, knowing that there was a freshly produced psychopath on the loose.

_To be continued in Side Saihara._


	5. Round Two (pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is only Shuichi. It was getting long and I was worried about overburdening the amino. So next time will start with Kirumi. It will also be the end of round two so get hyped for that!
> 
> *It's mai boi Kokichi's birthday today in Japan (6/21/2018)! Give him lotsa love!

** •••Chapter Five: Side Saihara••• **

 

_A despair tape? What’s the likelihood of success? That they’ll be able to replicate it?_

Shuichi typed his reply quickly, his thin fingers dancing on the black keys.

_I’m sure, but from what I can tell, they haven’t completed a tape. However, once they do, they will be able to make their own Ultimate Despair instead of hoping that one of you just happen to possess that talent._

Beside Shuichi, Kiibo narrowed his eyes with a click much like the zoom of camera lenses. He typed,

_What I’ve gleaned from all this is that Ultimate Hunt is uninterested in proving which force is stronger between Hope and Despair. They are solely concerned with creating and obtaining strong ultimates. Do you know the purpose behind this?_

H.N.I. didn’t key in a response for a good three minutes. Finally, he replied,

_Power. Of all people, Ultimates are the ones most likely to form and change the human race. Advances in art, science, and math are all 75% more likely to come from Ultimates than from normal people. Of course average people would find this frustrating. But the truth is, things are not as black and white as they appear. Normal humans can change the world. Ultimates can amount to nothing. We can live as equals. That said... Ultimate Hunt’s plan to use the strongest Ultimates they can find to control the world... could work. Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair are both gifted manipulators in a way. Hope breaks through people’s fears to give them confidence. Despair shatters people and toys with them like putty. Having both talents at your disposal... would give you quite a bit of influence._

After reading the long block of text, Shuichi turned to Kiibo.

“Thoughts?”

“Not sure. I don’t like the idea of someone trying to use hope like a tool to control people. If I can stop that, I will. But if H.N.I. is correct, we’re contributing to the uncovering of Hope and Despair by playing this game...”

The robot drummed his fingers on the computer table.

Shuichi nodded. “And, we we talked before, he said something about the survivors of this game being worth something to Ultimate Hunt. Despite how much the war between Hope and Despair angered them, I think they want to try and recreate the scenario so that they can manipulate the outcome.”

“So they are hypocrites.”

“It appears that way.”

The screen flickered as H.N.I. sent another message.

_Finding Hope and Despair is their top priority. But there are two other talents I know they’d love to get._

Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

_Which are?_

_Those of the Ultimate Detective and Ultimate Luck._

Shuichi felt his heart teeter uncomfortably. The room suddenly seemed far too warm for him.

_My talent? Why?_

_The Detective and the Lucky Student both reoccur. And they ended up playing large roles in the previous killing games. In the class of 78’s game, Naegi himself was Luck before he became Hope. The woman who he would eventually marry, Kyoko Kirigiri, was the detective. Together, they performed incredibly during the game. From the class of 77, Hajime Hinata possessed many talents. But the ones he used the most during the game were the detective and Hope. His alternate self, Izuru Kamukura, embodied despair and apathy. A student named Nagito Komaeda possesses luck._

H.N.I. ceased typing for just a moment, allowing time for his inferences to sink in. Then the mysterious man capped off his idea:

_And now the detective talent reappears in this game. Of course Ultimate Hunt would be intrigued._

Shuichi shivered, perturbed. Something about the brevity and phrasing of H.N.I.’s post gave him goosebumps. Thankfully, Kiibo picked up the conversation.

_But there is no Ultimate Luck in our year. And, though Ultimate Hunt may develop away to make a Despair, there’s no guarantee there will be a Hope. At this point, all that exists is the Ultimate Detective and maybe Ultimate Despair._

Shuichi thought those were good points, but his intuition told him that things weren’t so simple. H.N.I. wouldn’t have shared his concerns if so much of what Ultimate Hunt wished to achieve was impossible.

Once again H.N.I. typed,

_Your class does have an Ultimate Hope. I am well aware of who it is. In regards to Luck... Hope’s Peak Academy selects an Ultimate Luck every year via a mysterious lottery. However, the academy cannot force anyone to attend. Though rare, people have declined the invitation._

Shuichi’s eyebrows knit. This wasn’t the first time he’d thought about the fact that his class seemed to be the only one lacking an Ultimate Luck. His inquisitive side had sent him on a mission to discover what the reason behind this was. However, the academy kept their secrets gibbeted shut. In order to find the truth, many of the steps he would have needed to take would have warranted expulsion.

Shuichi replied,

_You’re saying that our class had an Ultimate Luck who refused to enroll?_

_Correct. Though the situation was disappointing, Hope’s Peak respected the student’s privacy and kept his or her name hidden. Chances are that this person simply attended an average high school._

Kiibo nudged Shuichi out off the way, but in such a gruff manner that the detective couldn’t help feeling startled. The robot jabbed the keys:

_The amount you know is getting suspicious. You know that the mastermind is female. You know who Ultimate Hope is. You know that there was an Ultimate Luck. You know Ultimate Hunt’s true aims. I said I would trust you. But please. Give us more explanation for all this._

From the side, Shuichi examined the robot’s eyes— lit by a cool, serious light. The detective knew he’d made the correct decision in asking the surprisingly rational Kiibo to assist in is investigation.

Finally H.N.I. replied,

_I have a way with computers. Most of my info was obtained through hacking. I’m also working with the remaining faculty of Hope’s Peak who have shared many files with me. Though... with the shape the outside is in... I fear I’ll lose a few more allies to the virus and Monokumas._

The outside world... Shuichi ground his teeth. If Japan was really in such a grim state, then maybe the killing game was the least of his worries.

_Hey. Can you tell me about my uncle? Detective Akinari Saihara. Is he all right?_

H.N.I. replied quickly to the question,

_He’s alive. I’ve been in contact with him. That’s partially how I recognized you when you first logged on. He’s been helping gather information along with a woman named Sachiko Ohara who claims to be second in command of D.I.C.E._

_D.I.C.E.?_

_A criminal organization. They keep their information on a need-to-know basis. She said many times that she was only helping us because her boss was stuck in the killing game. Her boss, of course, is the Ultimate Supreme Leader._

“Ouma-kun?” Shuichi accidentally exclaimed out loud. Kiibo cocked his head.

“Should we enlighten Ouma-kun to all of this then?” said Kiibo. “He’s tricky to deal with... but he’s very intelligent. And if his subordinate is involved then maybe he’ll act more agreeably. That could be helpful...”

“No,” Shuichi said firmly. “I’m sorry, but I really would prefer not to work with Ouma-kun. I— I have my reasons.”

Kiibo’s eyes flitted to Shuichi’s bangle and the detective’s breath went sticky in his throat. Had Kiibo guessed his NG code?

But the robot simply said,

“Fair enough. He’s not the most trustworthy person.”

Shuichi nodded, hoping that Kiibo could decipher his nervous expression enough to understand that he was grateful. Once again the detective turned to the computer.

_Keep us updated. This will stay between you, Kiibo, and me. I still have a lot of questions that I’m sure you’ll just tell me are dangerous to ask here..._

_Yes. I’m sorry but, for reasons you’ll understand later, I’m hesitant to state my name or Ultimate Hope’s. I promise there is a good reason. I jus_

Shuichi frowned at the harshly fragmented sentence. “I jus?” Was that a typo? It sounded like part of “I just,” but then what was the rest?

Before the detective could type, all the messages scrolled up, vanishing as they did before when Kaede had approached Shuichi.

Shuichi’s guts twisted in realization.

There was someone behind him.

He whipped around to see a familiar person walking towards them from the doorway.

“Angie-san,” greeted Kiibo. “We were... A-Angie-san? You don’t look well. Are you all right?”

Shuichi battled the urge to grimace. The artist certainly looked sickly. Her eyes were bloodshot and frightened. She moved with a certain imbalance and her lips continuously formed silent words.

“Angie....san...”

Shuichi faltered when Angie lifted her head stared at them with dead eyes. The artist swayed. Something had spooked her, but Shuichi’s first response was not to comfort her. Instead his fight or flight sense triggered.

He backed up as far as he was able and let out gasp as the girl raised her arm. A curved Monokuma blade caught the flickering lights of power buttons and the glows of the monitors.

“Angie-san!” cried Kiibo. “Snap out of it! It’s us!! It’s Kiibo and Saihara!”

The girl made no indication that she comprehended any of the words he’d spoken. She grasped the knife in both hands and let out a shriek that would shame a banshee. She rammed her body forward, thrusting her weapon.

Kiibo snatched Shuichi by his collar and tugged him into a bear hug, blocking the detective with his back. Angie’s attack fell down on the robot’s shoulder. The clang of metal on metal irritated Shuichi’s ears. He felt the robot kick a leg backwards, connecting with Angie’s knee.

The girl toppled, smacking the ground with a pitchy grunt.

“Come on! Run!” cried Kiibo, trying to pull Shuichi away.

“We have to stop her!” Shuichi said, his own bravery startling him. “Or she’ll hurt someone!”

Shuichi’s uncle had dealt with psychos and addicts before. Though Akinari Saihara was no cop, he often found himself faced with criminals wired on adrenaline, home-brewed drugs, and insanity. Shuichi even recalled a few frightening times when those who Akinari had exposed had tried to seek vengeance. One particular night, a previously convicted man had even made it into Shuichi’s and his uncle’s kitchen, armed and aiming to feed his vendetta.   

As a result, Akinari had trained his body and mind for defensive combat. Still, even the training had proved to be too little. Akinari had shared with his nephew several dark stories from when he’d failed to halt a criminal only for an innocent bystander or hostage to pay the price. Shuichi wanted to learn from his mentor’s mistakes.

“I get your point,” said Kiibo, ducking behind a row of computers with Shuichi as Angie shot to her feet, “but she’s acting feral! How do we deal with that!?”

“We need to grab her somehow and get that knife away! I’m sure we can pin her! I mean, we’re both bigger than she is!”

Briefly, the detective’s thoughts wandered to the letter opener which still hung from his belt, concealed. He didn’t want to use it just yet— especially against someone like Angie.

A wail filled the room and a monitor sailed over their heads and exploded into another computer.

“I.....” Shuichi’s eyes went wide. How had a small, thin girl like Angie Yonaga thrown something with such force?

He peeked over a computer to see her ram her fist through a screen, glass slashing her skin. She didn’t so much as wince.

“It’s like she has no pain sensors,” mumbled Shuichi.

_What exactly happened to her?_

“Saihara-kun!” screamed Kiibo, pointing as Angie neared the direction of H.N.I.’s computer, tearing through the wires of its neighbor. The thought of seeing their precious connection to the outside world trashed filled Shuichi with enough dread for him to charge towards Angie.

“No! Get away from there! You can’t!”

Spotting him, Angie Yonaga turned from the computers and swung her blade wildly with no rhyme or rhythm. Her behavior felt so alien to Shuichi. She possessed no clear goal or thought processing. She only destroyed and destroyed.

One of her slashes connected shallowly with Shuichi’s palm as he raised his hand to protect himself. Strangely, the wound felt numb. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he tried to grasp Angie’s wrist. However, her wild thrashing allowed her to knee him in the belly. He, again, barely felt anything but the dull force which shoved him back. He stumbled over his own feet and slammed onto his back as Angie raised her weapon.

“No!!” Shuichi heard Kiibo scream.

_Crash!_

A blur barreled into Angie causing her back to smack the computer table.

She fell, weapon dropping from her fingers and clattering to the linoleum. The artist’s body went still. Once the blur slowed, Shuichi sighed with relief.

“Hoshi-kun!! Thank goodness!”

Ryoma Hoshi bit his lollipop with a strong “crunch” and spat out the stick.

“You got a long ways to go, Saihara,” he said smoothly. “She almost got you.”

“I’m lucky,” admitted Shuichi, accepting the Ultimate Tennis player’s hand. Of course, Ryoma’s miniature stature barely helped raise Shuichi. But detective didn’t wish to offend his classmate by getting up himself.

Once up, he winced. With his adrenaline cooling, the pain from the cut on his hand came flooding in. He balled his fist and told himself to deal with the wound later, no matter how much it stung.

“You don’t happen to know what made her go crazy, do you?” said Kiibo, approaching Ryoma.

“No clue,” admitted Ryoma. “Think she’s the mastermind?”

Though Shuichi knew from H.N.I.’s claims that the mastermind was female, he shook his head. He selected his words carefully.

“I think this proves that she isn’t. The mastermind is a calculating person. They’re hiding, even going so far as to make us all suspects. Then they’re driving up paranoia by killing us in our sleep. The person behind this isn’t some lunatic. I think the mastermind did this to Angie-san somehow in order to speed the killing along.”

Shuichi rubbed his chin. “Which means Angie-san is a very good lead. She’s likely seen the mastermind.”

Ryoma’s eyes skittered across Angie’s dormant form. “We have lots to learn. Let’s find something to restrain her with and have the others help us in deciding what to do from there. But first things first.”

Ryoma produced another lollipop and lifted off its wrapper, shoving the crumbled wad of paper into his pocket. “The reason I’m here is to show you towards the science room Iruma found. She thinks Kiibo can help with a code.”

“I-Iruma-san needs me?” Kiibo jittered excitedly. The steel on his face steamed just slightly.

The sight amused Shuichi. Miu Iruma had always openly discussed her interest in Kiibo. From the day they became classmates, she’d marveled at his design and craftsmanship. Kiibo had enjoyed the attention and praise, always seeming to have a larger ego when Miu was present. Still, they remained friendly acquaintances.

However, several months ago on a school trip to an art museum, Kiibo and Miu had taken the wrong train. When the teachers and other Ultimates found them, they were sharing a table at a quant cafe, each with a warm latte that Miu had bought for them.

Something about that gesture, the offer of coffee, had touched Kiibo. Shuichi, knowing the robot fairly well, guessed it was because of Kiibo’s desire to be seen as a human. He could not eat nor drink, yet Miu had given something he could at least warm his metal hands on and use to appear just like any other cafe goer.

Since then, the robot became increasingly attracted to her. Granted, Shuichi could tell that Kiibo still didn’t get the whole “crush” concept or what love was supposed to be, but he pushed his AI to learn. Sometimes Kiibo’s affections came across as shallow, based on the fact that Miu was capable of doing many things for him, and, other times was strangely insightful discourse on the value of a loved one.

In any case, if it was Miu summoning him, Kiibo would go. No questions asked.

“All right,” said Shuichi. “Let’s-"

A shove from the side ended his dialogue and he found himself on the floor, a weight on his chest.

Angie Yonaga’s eyes torched with directionless rage. She bellowed, locking her hands around Shuichi’s throat.

He panicked as pressure increased. He writhed and attempted to wrench her fingers off. He kicked and even banged his head into hers which only made him dizzy.

“ANGIE-SAN, STOP! You’re killing him!! Angie-san!!”

Shuichi’s senses began to weaken as if a frosted glass plane had fallen over his world. Part of him wanted to go for his letter opener, but he felt too weak. All he could pick up on was Kiibo’s screams.

“OPEN YOUR EYES! Angie-san! This isn’t you! Get off of him! Yumeno-san! Chabashira-san! A-atua!! Atua wouldn’t want this, Angie-san! This isn’t art! It’s destruction!”

_He’s trying to snap her out of it by bringing up things... that she loves... Not bad thinking..._

Shuichi could no longer breathe. It amazed him he was even able to consider the intelligence behind Kiibo’s strategy even if the robot’s yells were futile.

_I’m going to die..._

No, he couldn’t. He’d promised Kaede that he wouldn’t. But... that had been a silly, promise, hadn’t it? Did anyone really have a choice on when death came for them?

Suddenly, the pressure released.

Shuichi gasped for air and his eyes refocused. The first thing he noticed was Angie’s own eyes, glazed with shock. Her bottom lip trembled as blood bubbled up in her mouth. Shuichi winced as some of the fluid splattered across his nose.

The Ultimate Artist slumped onto him. A cool draft from a nearby vent passed over them, grimly and silently.

“Hoshi-kun... What— what have you done...” Kiibo’s voice was soft yet shrill.

Shuichi, ignoring the heat in his neck, gently sat up. But when he touched Angie’s back to try to prevent her from falling backwards, his innards squirmed.

He felt blood seep through Angie’s yellow jacket and moisten his fingers. The detective set her on her side, painfully aware of the lack of convulsions coming from her chest. Her eyes stared forward blankly.

“She’s... dead...” whispered Shuichi, unable to raise his voice both from shock and the stress that had been applied to his windpipe.

Angie Yonaga was gone. Insane then dead with no explanation or meaning. Shuichi tremored, the blood-splotched patches of his skin feeling itchy. He fought to stand upright only to stumble to the corner and puke.

“There was no other option,” muttered Ryoma. “Hitting her wasn’t working and Kiibo could not bring her back to reality with words. So I made a decision.”

“You stabbed her,” croaked Shuichi, the situation clearing up. As Angie strangled Shuichi, Ryoma must have taken the Monokuma blade off the floor and thrust it through Angie’s back.

“She was killing you.”

“I-I don’t think it was her fault,” said Shuichi. His breath tasted like fermented fruit and vinegar.

“I know.”

Ryoma sighed. His eyes drooped as he viewed Angie’s corpse. He reached down and closed her eyes.

“I had to do this once before,” he said in such a way that Shuichi was unclear on if he was addressing someone specific or simply talking to himself. “With Aiko....”

“Aiko?” Kiibo slowly approached. “You’ve... seen someone die before, Hoshi-kun?”

Ryoma grit his teeth. “Not someone. Many people. And seeing it never gets any easier.”

He rubbed the side of his head.

“I’m also the Ultimate Prisoner, you know. I’m no stranger to murder. The world is cruel. None of us know the future, so all we can do is take shots in the dark. That is all life is. If I’d known how dangerous my employers were, I’d thrown that tennis match when they told me to. If I’d thrown it, Aiko and my parents would still be alive. If they hadn’t been killed, I wouldn’t have sought revenge. If I hadn’t sought revenge, I wouldn’t have murdered. If I hadn’t murdered, I wouldn’t have gone to prison. If I hadn’t gone to prison.... Well, I’d be a much happier person.”

Once again, Ryoma crunched his candy and spat the stick. “My point is, no one knows where the real crossroads are. Maybe it was a grave mistake to kill Angie and save you. But I won’t know what my decision really meant til later. All I knew was that I didn’t want her to murder you.”

Angie’s blood had begun to dry and feel sticky so Shuichi rubbed at it. Though he understood the logic behind Ryoma’s words, he felt as though he was still missing so much. How was he to know the other boy’s feelings or how much he’d suffered? Shuichi had never been faced with such a crossroad. Had he?

No... that was wrong. Life had presented Shuichi with plenty of difficult choices. He was still haunted by the memory of those who’s crimes he’d exposed. And now... the bangle on Shuichi’s wrist seemingly warmed. Yes, Shuichi did have crossroads ahead of him. But he also had Kaede and Kaito and Maki. Ryoma must have felt alone.

“I won’t press,” said Shuichi. “I won’t explain to you the implications of your choice or tell you that you were wrong or demand to know who Aiko is... But, I’ll be here for you.”

Ryoma managed a weak smile. “I can see why Momota and the others value your friendship so much. But I won’t pretend to deserve it.”

“You do,” insisted Shuichi. “And it’s not like friendship is charity. I want you to support me too.”

At that, the tennis player raised an eyebrow. “I will keep that in mind. For now, let’s see if we can find a restroom where you can wash up. Then I can take you to Iruma and the others.”

“Will you be staying with us from now on, then?” wondered Kiibo, still visibly disturbed by Angie’s demise.

“I’d told Momota no. But I... need to reevaluate that answer.”

Shuichi nodded. “Let’s hurry then. Before the round ends.”

Though his tone rang with confidence, a tempest stirred in his mind. What on earth was he supposed to tell Tenko and Himiko when he next saw them?

Together, they exited the library, unaware of a person, as quietly as a shadow, creep into the room they’d left behind.

 

_To be continued in Side Toujou...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head-canon that Akinari is Shuichi's uncle's name. Though he was only mentioned in the game, I was intrigued by him. I have some cool ideas for developing him
> 
> #Shuichi'sUncle'sNameIsAkinari XD


	6. Round Three (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I posted this a few days ago on amino and then my house's internet went out and I just completely forgot about A03 TT.TT  
> I didn't mean to abandon you guys!
> 
> Also I'm going to go back to old chapters and fix some of the honorifics. The ones I'm using now are the accurate ones that they use in the Japanese.
> 
> Anyway, the amino comments for this chapter were a riot and I can't wait to see what you guys think! Lol!

** •••Chapter Six: Side Toujou••• **

 

“Uuuuuuuuuugh! We aren’t going to find anything, ya dumb maid! Can we just stop and wait for my robot to get here?”

“Iruma-san, if you expended half the energy you use on complaining to help out more, we’d work twice as efficiently,” said Kirumi, peeking beneath a filing cabinet only to be greeted by a small empire of dust bunnies.

“But seriously, I’m still curious as to where we even are,” said Kaito as he used a chair to peer over the top of a closet containing a row of white lab coats. “Saihara thinks that the people who took us have a connection to the Future Foundation Killing Game. So maybe this place has something to do with the Future Foundation?”

As she dusted off a table, Kaede sneezed, producing a noise that sounded strangely similar to what a small animal would make. “Saihara-kun has a good head on his shoulders. His guesses are probably the closest any of us will get to the truth.”

“And that worries me,” said Maki. She stopped investigating a box of unused Bunsen burners. The gloom emanating from the assassin’s voice caused Kirumi to look up only to find that the rest of the group had turned their attention to Maki as well.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Tenko.

“Think about it. If you were masterminding this, you’d consider Saihara’s talent too, right?” said Maki. “The killer is one of us so he or she knows what Saihara is capable of and how good he is at solving mysteries. Once he starts getting too close to the truth, the mastermind could very easily...”

Maki didn’t need to complete her thought. Everyone understood.

“No!” said Kaede. “Don’t say things like that! Saihara-kun will be just fine! He’s smart!”

“Smarts won’t save you from being murdered in your sleep,” said Himiko. “I don’t think I even have a spell for that.”

She swished an invisible wand.

“Okay, stop,” warned Kaito. “I mean, Saihara hasn’t been killed yet even though there’s been an opportunity. Maybe the mastermind doesn’t want to kill him.”

Kirumi rubbed her chin. That... was a surprisingly good point. If this whole game was some elaborate experiment that the mastermind painstakingly constructed... Why wouldn’t they have disposed of Shuichi during round one? Actually, killing Gonta Gokuhara made little logical sense. A guy like him would have caused very little trouble for the mastermind. Gonta‘s naïveté made him easy to manipulate and sweet as a shiba puppy. So...

“Maybe all the mastermind really wants is our suffering,” suggested Kirumi. “Enoshima’s aim had been to cause despair. It’s possible that Saihara-kun lived through round one because the Mastermind wishes for us to hold onto hope a little while longer. Of course, it’s also possible that the mastermind needs Saihara-kun alive for some other purpose or that Saihara-kun himself IS the mastermind.”

“That would make sense!” shouted Miu, jabbing a finger into the air like she’d solved the Riemann hypothesis. “A guy like him could have set all of this up easy-peasy.” She bit her thumb nail. “Damn it! It’s just like an anime! Why do the sexy, quiet ones always have to be so twisted?”

Seamlessly, Miu’s face lit up and she shivered, hugging her shoulders. “Yow! What if manipulation is like— his kink? That’s... kinda cool.”

“You shut up!” snapped Kaede. “Or I’ll really smack you!”

Miu shrunk. “N-no! It was just a hypothesis! A hypothesis!”

“Enough!” said Kirumi. “We just need to consider all of this critically which is why I brought up the possibility of Saihara-kun masterminding this. But we have no evidence to suggest he’s done anything wrong. Just don’t assume he’s innocent, but don’t assume he’s the killer either. And certainly don’t...” Kirumi raised an eyebrow. “think about whatever Iruma-san was thinking about.”

She received a chorus of weak grunts in reply and decided to leave things at that.

In silence, they took another fifteen minutes to search the room for clues until the door creaked open and Ryoma, Shuichi, and Kiibo arrived.

“About time!” said Tenko. “Males are always so la— hey... are you three feeling alright?”

Kirumi shared Tenko’s concern. The newcomers all wore gloomy expressions. The maid traced a subtle stench coming from Shuichi. It was odor of someone who’d recently gotten quite sick.

“Saihara-kun, what happened?” she wondered. “You look unwell.”

The others drew in, begging Shuichi and the others for answers with their eyes.

Ryoma removed his lollipop from his mouth and held it like a cigarette. “Angie died.”

Kirumi felt goosebumps crop up all over her body. Of course, the news startled and saddened her personally, but a large slice of her grief was for those beside her... She slowly eyed Himiko and Tenko.

The aikido master and magician had gone rigid. Himiko’s eyes widened and glistened, her mouth frozen in the shape of an uppercase “O.” Her body was an ice sculpture on the verge of cracking.

Tenko recovered from the paralysis first and Kirumi watched her emotions boil over.

“How could this happen?! It’s not even at the end of a round! Who is responsible for it?!”

Shuichi straightened like a defendant approaching the stage. He stepped forward, no doubt to gracefully relay the details of the tragic event. But Ryoma reached forward and pulled at the other boys’ sleeve, urging him not to speak.

“I killed her,” Ryoma said a little too calmly.

All Shuichi’s poise melted off of him like wax under flame. His anxiety burned through vibrantly.

“H-he had no other option! Something happened to her! She was acting insane and tried to kill me! Hoshi-kun only acted to protect my life!”

“I can attest to that!” spoke up Kiibo. He sent a worried glance Ryoma’s way. “It’s never good to kill. But— But this wasn’t some act of thoughtless violence!”

“I don’t know what you saw, but you’re wrong!” Himiko finally shattered. “Angie would never— She’s religious!”

“Pfeh,” spat Miu. “So you’re going to ignore the testimony of three people? I believe Kiibo. The guy is too crazy innocent to go around lying about murder.”

Miu-san is right...

Kirumi rubbed her fingers together. She couldn’t think of why Ryoma, Shuichi, or Kiibo would conspire to kill Angie Yonaga. A sudden act of self defense just seemed most logical. That said... Himiko had somewhat of a point. Why would Angie herself attack anyone?

“Something sinister is at hand.”

The maid raised her eyebrow at the three newcomers.

“I believe you. However, is there any information you’re... conveniently, leaving out?”

Ryoma shook his head immediately, but the other two hesitated just slightly before doing so.

Interesting....

“I don’t care what the hell your reason was!” Tenko stormed towards Ryoma. “You didn’t have to kill her! There must have been another way! You... you got pleasure from it didn’t you? Didn’t you?!”

Tenko yanked Ryoma by his collar and hoisted him to her eye level.

“SAY SOMETHING, KILLER!!”

Kaito, Kiibo, and Kaede surged forward to break the two apart, but Ryoma held up a steady hand. He returned the aikido master’s gaze.

“I stand by my choice.”

Tenko bellowed, shaking Ryoma’s miniature form. “You VILE men! My master was right! You ARE all the same. Boorish! Violent! Deceitful. Cruel.”

But Tenko Chabashira’s voice had fallen from rage. Each trait she punctuated weakened until, at some point, her words shed their harshness and became misery. Her fists trembled on Ryoma’s jacket and slowly released. He dropped to the floor, landing on his feet.

“You’ve always had such low self esteem, Hoshi,” she said quietly. “And, despite your gender, I even felt bad for you. But...” her eyebrows curved upwards and her eyes watered. “You were right about yourself. In this life... the base requirement is just ‘don’t kill others.’ And you can’t even do that. You ARE a failure.”

At this, Kirumi stepped in.

“Quiet, Chabashira-san. You’ve made your point. Let us not make personal attacks on each other.”

Tenko recoiled from the maid. “You don’t get it. Angie was important to Yumeno-san. That made her important to me. Just because you don’t have anyone special to you doesn’t mean—“

“That’s enough!!”

Kaito stomped his foot onto the floor.

“The last thing we need is to get all divided! Chabashira, no one is happy about Angie’s death. But Hoshi can’t be held with full responsibility. He’s not a bad dude.”

The astronaut clenched his fist.

“It’s whoever is controlling that ugly bear who is the real enemy.”

“I agree,” voiced Kaede, placing a hand to her heart. “Because I have faith in our future.” The pianist threw her hand down to her side.

“We’ll save as many people as we can.”

“Y-yeah!” Himiko took Tenko’s hand. The martial artist shuttered but then relaxed as if having a knot in her nerves broken up by a massage.

“I am upset that Angie died! She was my friend, but... I do like you for you, Tenko! You’re smothering sometimes. But you’re still on my side. So, I have some hope.”

Kirumi sighed, glancing at the time on one of the monitors.

“Unfortunately, the worst is not over. This round is almost complete. Unless Angie-san was the mastermind... we will lose someone else.”

A wave of twitches passed over the group.

Kaito. Kaede. Miu. Maki. Himiko. Shuichi. Kiibo. Ryoma. Tenko. And Kirumi herself.

Most of their class stood in this very room. The chances that they’d wake up with a corpse were mountainous.

“Ah, balls!” hissed Miu, biting her nail. “We wasted so much time! Kiibo and I could have started working on cracking this password! I hope you’re happy, you stupid virgin!” The inventor prodded a finger in Tenko’s direction. “If I die, my beautiful brain goes with me and you’re all f***ed!”

Though Kirumi would have phrased it more eloquently, she did not miss Miu’s concern. They were not fighting just against an obscured puppet master, but also time itself. The more rounds they allowed to pass, the more valuable minds and allies they’d lose.

“Everyone find a place to rest,” said Kaito.

When all was said and done, the astronaut and Maki leaned up against the far wall; Tenko and Himiko lay in the center of the room on their backs; Kiibo and Miu found a place beneath the computer table; Ryoma crossed his leg over his knee and hunkered into a large, black office chair; Kaede and Shuichi scooted up against some kind of giant router. As for Kirumi, she arranged the folds of her skirt neatly over her legs and rested by the door.

The Ultimate Maid felt that the spot suited her. She had a full view of the room and everyone in it, yet remained isolated. To protect and guide, but never grow too close... that’s the way she’d always been. Though, she didn’t deny that the thought of having a intimate friend or boyfriend sometimes appealed to her...

Himiko sniffled and Tenko shifted.

“Yumeno-san, it will be okay.”

“I- I know. I just got a little scared... it’s kind of weird. Normally... I like going to sleep...”

“But you’re afraid of what you’ll wake up to,” sighed Ryoma. “Understandable.”

It certainly was. Kirumi remembered waking up to Gonta’s lifeless form. She never wanted to experience such a thing ever again.

Gokuhara-kun...

She regretted never telling him what a gentleman he’d grown into.

“Maybe the victim will be Ouma, Shinguji, or Shirogane,” said Maki. Raking her fingers through one long ponytail.

But nobody said a word in response. Despite the fear of sharing a room with a cadaver... it didn’t feel right to wish for the death of one of their specific classmates.

The buzz of the monitor solidified the tension.

Monokuma appeared, swishing a rose colored drink off the edge of a margarita glass.

“Attention students! The second round is now over! In just a few moments you’ll all be injected with a sleeping serum. So nighty-night! And remember... one of you won’t be seeing the next round. Upupupu!”

Kirumi felt the pinch in her wrist. Her vision softened. Around her, the others blurred into smudges the color of their clothing, skin, and hair.

The maid’s head rolled to one side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This time, Kirumi was the first to awaken. She stretched her neck to rid herself of a crick and then, heart jackrabbiting, she searched the room.

Kaito’s head had fallen onto Maki’s shoulder. Both their faces were peaceful and their breathing was gentle, but visible all the same.

Next, Kirumi’s eyes landed on Shuichi and Kaede. The pair snoozed on peacefully. Just looking at them made the maid feel feathery.

But the third place Kirumi checked was where tragedy lay. She grit her teeth and stood, staggering towards the center of the room. Gently, she scooped up her redheaded classmate, pulling her off the corpse she clung to.

Kirumi felt Himiko’s chin fall over her shoulder and she carefully put a hand to the back of the girl’s head as she inspected the damage.

Tenko Chabashira’s skin had already begun to loose its glow, a Monokuma blade sprouting from between her shoulder blades.

Around Kirumi, the others stirred. In her arms, the doll-like magician twitched.

“Whaa...” she murmured. Kirumi felt Himiko’s breath on her neck. “Toujou.....”

Then, the girl jolted, trying to push away.

“N-no... why are you...I-it can’t... Where’s Tenko?!”

Kirumi hugged her friend tighter, though not skimping on gentleness to do so. This was a familiar scene to the maid. She’d lost track of all the times she’d had masters who’d mourned pets, friends, parents, siblings, grandparents, and even children.

However, often she found herself misunderstanding human emotions, not comprehending the need to be near someone just for the sake of it. Her classmates often teased her about her overeagerness, laughing and calling her things like “mom”— claiming she acted like more like a guardian than a friend.

But, despite her desire to be one, Kirumi had no solid idea of what a friend should do or say. However, somehow... she understood what could break people, what could send them into despair. And how to prevent that.

She held Himiko tighter.

“Don’t look. We’ll cover her,” whispered Kirumi.

At this, Himiko wailed. Her cry was sloppy and tensed Kirumi to the marrow.

“TenkoTenkoTenkoTenkoTenkoTenkoTenkoTenkoTenko!!!”

Kirumi sensed the others behind her. She peaked over to see Shuichi kneel next to the body.

“Someone get a sheet or jacket or something,” Kirumi asked them.

Kiibo and Miu tugged a tarp off of one of the far lab tables and set it on top of the body. Immediately as the fabric settled red soaked through, causing an unsightly stain. Miu shivered, backing away quickly while Kiibo stared on somberly.

“Yumeno—“ Kaito tried to say.

But the little magician shook her head.

“L-leave me alone! Let me go! She isn’t— Tenko isn’t dead!”

Kirumi held on. She stood, lifting the girl like a child, using her right arm to cradle her legs and her left to steady her shoulders. If there was anything Himiko liked, it was being carried.

However, if the gesture relaxed Himiko at all, it wasn’t noticeable.

She sobbed into Kirumi’s shoulder, kicking her legs. The maid winced as the girl’s shoe wacked her hip.

“I’m taking her into the hall for some air,” said Kirumi to the others.

“I’ll go too,” offered Kaito. “I can talk to her.”

Kirumi smiled briefly at the suggestion. The astronaut certainly was known for his grand pep talks. He could inspire almost anyone. After all, it was his lively, encouraging nature that bonded him so closely to Shuichi and Maki. Strangely, back when they’d all met, most of the class had predicted that Kaito and Kaede would become an item sooner or later. They both held the same strong demeanors and sense of leadership. Kaito had clearly been fond of Kaede’s attitude and outlook, usually putting his chips in with her whenever debate sparked.

Against the favored bet, Kaede had seen something special in Shuichi Saihara, Kaito’s best friend. But to the astronaut, this was just another one of Kaede’s good judgements. He’d supported his friends all the way.

When Maki Harukawa entered the picture, their group transformed into a balanced blend of introvertedness and extrovertedness. And, in that balanced setting, each of their traits and skills shined. Kirumi, as the doting sort, couldn’t have been prouder of all of them.

Enough admiring... we have a problem at hand.

“We’ll be fine,” Kirumi assured Kaito. “You stay and look after everyone else. We’ll return shortly.”

Kaito nodded, slightly concerned at first, but then with commitment.

”Agreed. I’ll make sure these guys are doing all right. If you ain’t back soon, I’ll check on you.”

The maid reached up briefly to curl a strand of hair behind her ear before she returned to her firm grasp on Himiko.

Kaito opened the door for them and she carried the magician into the hall.

She took the girl past several rooms, just for the rhythmic tapping of her heels to take affect. Once, long ago, the young son of one of Kirumi’s masters had been raising ducklings. To soothe the jittery creatures and lull them to sleep, one had to hold them gently to his or her chest, so that they’d be lulled by the heartbeat.

Kirumi attempted the same thing, looping back around towards the science room. She sat up against the wall, letting Himiko listen for a few moments.

The girl sobbed.

“It’s all my fault she’s dead....”

“Why would you ever think that?” asked Kirumi.

“Because... because I said that I’d still have hope if she was around...”

“That doesn’t mean it’s your fault.”

“You don’t understand, Toujou!”

Himiko’s head shot up. Her normally sleepy eyes were glistening.

“If the mastermind is one of our classmates... then they’re doing this... knowing full well that they’re torturing everyone. To act like our friend then to do something like this... they must hate us. They must hate us so much...”

The magician hung her head, a curtain of her strawberry hair concealing her face.

“So the mastermind killed Tenko to hurt me...”

Kirumi was at a loss. After all, Himiko’s deduction wasn’t irrational. To kill his or her classmates, the mastermind would have to be a person of breathtaking malice. This undiscovered puppet master stirred up an anger in Kirumi.

But even still....

Was she much better?

When Kirumi thought of the mastermind, the cleaver kept tucked into the waistband of her petticoat seemed to burn against her thigh. She wanted the mastermind dead. Were they a precious classmate? Sure... But also an endangerment to the others she held dear.

For this reason, she didn’t blame Ryoma for killing Angie at all. His action had protected Shuichi and Kiibo.

_Take the life of one to save the majority... I would never question that..._

Of course she didn’t voice any of these violent thoughts to Himiko. She simply said,

“There is no use worrying about hypotheticals, the things you should have or shouldn’t have said. Try to make the most of what you’ve got now: your life, Yumeno-san. Angie-san and Chabashira-san’s memories lie with you.”

The magician sniffled. Then she twitched suddenly. Her body became stiff as if someone had replaced her with a Himiko-sized statue while Kirumi wasn’t looking.

“Wait... the killer...had to have been in that room, right? They heard me tell Tenko that!”

Kirumi grimaced. “I told you, Yumeno-chan, don’t dwell on that. We don’t know that that’s the reason Chabashira-san was selected. Besides, we have no way to know what kind of technology is at play here. Sure, Monokuma could be a prerecording. But what if he’s real time? Then the mastermind couldn’t have been with us. Please don’t—“

“Let go!”

Himiko shoved Kirumi’s shoulders, breaking free from the hug.

“I don’t need you or anyone besides Angie and Tenko! And— if they’re dead, I don’t trust anyone!”

“That’s not reasonable!”

“Leave me alone!”

The girl hopped to her feet and dashed down the hall. Kirumi pursued.

“Please wait!!”

_Yumeno-san isn’t very fast. I can catch up..._

Kirumi briefly lost sight of her Himiko when she rounded a corner. However, when the maid took the same turn, she found that the little magician was nowhere in sight— as if she’d simply melted into the air.

I shouldn’t have expected less from the Ultimate Magician.

Cursing under her breath, Kirumi gasped the sides of her shirt and stomped the floor with one shiny shoe. She made her way back to the science room, trying to decide the softest way to explain the situation to the others.

 

** •••Chapter Six: Side Ouma••• **

 

Kokichi twirled a strand of ombré hair as he walked. Playing with his hair was a longtime habit of his. He knew Kirumi hated it. In fact, she’d chided him for it time and time again.

”You’ll never get your hair to straighten if you keep that up! Besides, it’s rude and distracting to others.”

Of course, none of that mattered to him in the slightest. But it kind of amused him to have the Ultimate Maid attempt to brush down his cowlicks during lunch breaks.

”It’s not as bad as Gokuhara-chan’s,” he would giggle.

”At least Gokuhara-kun makes an effort!”

Then the maid would return to her work, only tidying him up for an hour or so before he turned his head back into a wispy porcupine.

Kokichi sighed. He wondered what Kirumi was doing now. He kind of hoped she’d make her way towards him. Sometimes, in situations like these, it was nice to have a person worry about you. And she really was such a mother hen. Though, most of the time when Kokichi called her his mom, he was just teasing her. He’d never known his mother, so he really didn’t have much of a comparison to make.

The Ultimate Dictator hopped up a flight of stairs, two steps at a time. He emerged in a hallway which, when it came to lighting, was deep in poverty. From time to time he came across switches on the walls and tried them only to receive dim light as if the bulbs were buzzing out their final breaths.

The whole place reminded him of his childhood— when he’d run down to the first floor at night to grab a book or game and dash back up to his room. This place contained the same ominous air and a similar something-is-behind-you vibe.

Kokichi smirked. “Pret-ty spooky. Nishishi.”

He ventured farther, trying to keep his stride casual in order to maintain calm nerves.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

The dictator froze. That noise... was coming from overhead. He searched the ceiling.

_Thump_

“Sounds like a mighty big rat,” he murmured to himself.

The thuds increased in proximity until they transformed into a _“BANG!”_ directly above Kokichi’s head.

A panel came loose from the ceiling and missed him by inches.

Unfortunately, that was not all that fell.

A tiny human tumbled— arms and legs flailing— from the ceiling and directly to where Kokichi stood.

The impact rattled his teeth and slammed him to the floor. Blinking the stars from his vision, Kokichi saw that he was beneath someone who had both palms pressed firmly to the floor on either side of his head. Breathing was difficult with the girl’s knees digging into his abdomen.

“Nishishi!” Kokichi shook off the pain and formed his expression into a sultry smile.

“If you wanted to get me into this position, all you needed to do was ask, Yumeno-chan,” said Kokichi. “I’m up for a surprising number of things.”

“Gross!”

Himiko seemed to finally realize just who had broken her fall and scrambled to get off.

“Geez. Not even an apology.”

Kokichi whimpered and rubbed his eye. “That really hurt, you know.”

“Nyeh...You’re just trying to mess with me...”

The magician stood and dusted off her pleated skirt.

“Nishishi! You got me!” Kokichi giggled. “So care to tell me what you were doing in the ceiling?”

“Just... hiding from Toujou...”

Kokichi produced an exaggerated gasp.

“From mom?! You bad girl!”

Himiko grinded her teeth, her jaw sliding from side to side.

“It’s none of your business.”

“When have I ever minded my own business? Buuuuuut I guess I do have my own things to attend to. Toodles!”

He waved and spun on his heel to continue down the hall. Strangely, Himiko stalled a few moments before heading in the same direction.

“Y-you know! I-I want you to say sorry! For... for being rude! Yeah! And I won’t leave you alone until you say it!”

“You’ll be waiting a long time,” Kokichi told her, pausing to dust off a sign that read “Break Room.”

Eh. That didn’t sound interesting. He wanted another library or lab or secret room. So he proceeded onward.

“I’ll just keep bothering you like this then!” said Himiko. Her indignant tone was only a thin screen, Kokichi realized. He caught the sound of relief.

After ignoring a few more rooms, he decided to put his classmate to the test. He swiveled to face her, pleased when she let out a tiny,

“Eep!”

He buttered the remorse onto his words.

“Oh! Fine. You’re right. I have been a bad friend. A downright terrible one! I’m sorry.”

He bowed.

“Nyeh?” Himiko took a step back. “You’re being so weird... A-and you don’t really sound sorry.”

Kokichi tugged at a strand of hair, relaxed by the soft, smooth texture.

“I’m not the only one acting strange. You want to tell me what’s really up? Why are you following me?”

“I-I’m just.... it’s just...”

Himiko rubbed the curled toe of her shoe into the floor. Her bottom lip jutted out just slightly.

“It’s just really dark here. A-and I already told Toujou I didn’t want her...”

“You acted emotionally and now you have regrets. Whoops. Too bad. Not my problem.”

Kokichi waved her off, but she persisted.

“Just for a little while! Until we reach somewhere brighter! I can’t get back up into the vents from here.”

The Ultimate Supreme Leader paused and looked the girl over. Her eyes gave away more expression than usual. Normally they watched the other Ultimates with a glazed and lazy droop. Sometimes her lack of an attention span irritated the dictator, but generally she was the type who was fun to tease and then ignore.

“Hmm... you really want to tag along?”

“Yes, but It’s not like I like you or anything! I just like this creepy hall even less.”

Kokichi rubbed the front of his throat, letting his fingers round his Adam’s apple.

“Very well. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. On one condition. For the time we’re together, you’re my subordinate. You have to do everything I say.”

“Nyeh??” Himiko pursed her lips, but took one last quick scan of the halls, cherry locks of hair brushing her jawline. She sighed.

“Why does it feel like I just sold my soul?”

“Because that’s accurate, nishishi!” said the boy, waving her over to his side. “Oooo this is totally interesting!”

She puffed out an agitated breath and hurried to him.

Together they searched, rubbing dust from signs and coming across more than one locked door. But even when Kokichi picked open the lock, their efforts proved fruitless again and again. Kokichi only wanted another clue or perhaps a place where he could use the code Rantaro had given him.

Finally, the pair found themselves in a storage closet. As they rummaged through some boxes containing cartridges of printer ink, but mostly piles of packing peanuts, Kokichi asked,

“I don’t get it. Why aren’t you with the misandrist moron?”

Himiko’s hands slowed until they no longer sifted through the styrofoam lumps.

“Don’t talk about her like that.”

“And why not? You were friends and all, but, hey, you gave her a hard time a lot too. She was kinda freakishly obsessive so I don’t bla—“

“She’s dead, okay!!”

Kokichi was taken aback, but didn’t display it. He simply glossed his surprise over with a layer of keen interest.

“Oh? How did that happen?”

Himiko wouldn’t look at him. A wreath of dark lashes hid her eyes.

“The mastermind took Tenko. And... and Hoshi killed Angie.”

“Angie-chan is dead?”

Kokichi also ceased searching the box, pulling his hands back. He recalled the Ultimate Artist’s anguish and berserker-like rage. Part of him was relieved she’d died. He knew that most humans could not handle the degree of pain he saw twisting her face.

“She... she tried to hurt Saihara. Hoshi said that was why he had to kill her. But I just don’t understand. Saihara and Hoshi aren’t liars. But... why would Angie ever do that?”

Kokichi kept what he knew vaulted. After all, he had a pretty good guess that saying anything that would betray the mastermind’s identity would not be good for his health. He simply asked,

“So how is Saihara-chan?”

“Fine. He looked frightened, but all right. He’s pretty reliable so I think he’ll be okay. I feel bad now... for leaving him and the others. But I just panicked.”

Saihara-chan is still alive then. Good...

Kokichi was starving for a chance to pick the detective’s brain. Chances were, he’d found some useful information already.

Kokichi didn’t hate his other classmates. In fact, he adored them in an unconventional sense. If it were up to him, he’d want them to stick around even after high school. He’d continue to fish for reactions and enjoy how they’d all ban together to try and get back at him for his pranks. However, the downside was that they were mostly imbeciles.

Shuichi was the only one who had his uses, but could also challenge Kokichi when it came to intelligence. The dictator felt envious of all the people no doubt surrounding Shuichi now, receiving his clever deductions. Kokichi regretted separating from everyone so early. Perhaps he should have kept tabs on his favorite classmate just a bit longer.

“Let me ask you something, Yumeno-chan. Why aren’t you scared of me? I mean, I know you’ve calmed down a bit since splitting from the others, but I’m sure everyone here suspects me as the mastermind. I’m an odd companion to want.”

Himiko pulled the sides of her hat so that it bonneted her head.

“I AM scared of you. I always have been. Because of you, any day I was feeling particularly cute I’d use the back door entrance for school. Because I knew you’d make me feel ugly again. Anytime I felt sick or had a bad hair day, I’d ask my mom to tell the teachers that I couldn’t go only because I knew you’d pick on me. Performing magic shows made me nervous because I knew you’d call me a fake. Of course Tenko defended me. But I never wanted that. I never wanted her to make scenes. I just wanted a calm atmosphere and some security. But you... you have this way of always understanding how to strip people down. So yes... I’m scared of you...”

Himiko scraped at her thumbs. “But at the same time, torturing or killing people just isn’t your style. I can’t explain it, but I know you wouldn’t hurt me that way.”

She had him pegged. Kokichi honestly didn’t like resorting to physical violence. It wasn’t fun or worthwhile. In addition, he loathed feeling pain. When it came to his classmates, he could only recall striking someone once. It had been Kaito.

Kokichi had made some comment about Kaito and Maki’s relationship. He’d insinuated that Kaito was only using the introverted, lonely girl as a way to feel better about himself, like a charity case. He’d even gone so far as to say that Maki liked Kaito because the only girls who would ever love him were the kind too broken to realize they had better options.

Kokichi’s sharp tongue had earned him a punch to the cheek. He hadn’t received a warning. He hadn’t sensed it coming. All of a sudden he found himself laying on his side on the classroom floor. He vividly remembered the feeling of acid rising in his throat and the poisonous rage building in his chest. He’d struck, jumping off the ground and slamming Kaito into a nearby cabinet. From there, the astronaut and dictator lost all sense of restraint. They hit and kicked until their classmates came to investigate the noise. Gonta had dragged the boys apart as the teachers came in.

One week of suspension and a four page essay about respect— that had been the punishment. Kokichi had never been so infuriated in his life. However, the day hadn’t ended on a completely sour note. Sachiko, one of his favorite underlings had brought him chocolate ice cream and his favorite grape soda to make him feel better.

Kokichi dropped from the memory, leaning back on his hands and nodding at Himiko.

“That’s right. I don’t have anything to gain from hitting a dumb girl. But besides that, you agreed to be my subordinate. I take that seriously.”

He placed an odd cadence in his words and wasn’t surprised when Himiko gave him a quizzical look as if unsure whether or not his statement was genuine. Finally she sighed,

“Ouma... I’m done talking about this. I’m just really hungry.”

That was reasonable. They’d been trapped here for four hours at the very minimum. Of course people would be starting to feel hunger and thirst.

“There was a break room on the way here. Go and see if there’s a vending machine.”

“Even if there is, I don’t have money! And I don’t want to go alone.”

“Oh, come on, you don’t need money. Tricking those machines is the simplest thing ever.”

“But I’m not a criminal!”

“Fine! Fine!” Kokichi stood up and put the cardboard box back on the self. “Go. I’ll be there in half a second. I promise.”

“That’s not convincing coming from you. If you aren’t behind me soon, I’m coming back.”

“Sounds fair.”

Himiko gave him a final, hesitant frown before heading out into the hall.

The leader was grateful for the quick peace of mind. He considered Himiko’s words and how much he’d bullied her in the past. He wasn’t sure that he felt regret per se, but he didn’t mind the thought of having a more pleasant relationship Himiko.

Perhaps he could do something to make her happy. After all it wouldn’t be too hard, he was good at tinkering with people’s hearts. For example, whenever he’d wanted to make Rantaro smile, he’d appeal to the boy’s sibling instincts, asking for advice or calling him “big brother.” Once, he’d managed to get his hands on an early copy of a new novel by one of Shuichi’s favorite authors. Kokichi had loved the detective’s reaction— elation blended with reservation as if he were a kitten accepting food from an unfamiliar human.

Kokichi peered into a floral print ceramic jar on one of the lower shelves only to find that it held nothing but old milk candies. Not even the good brand. Useless.

Guess I shouldn’t worry Yumeno-chan. I’ll see if—

His thoughts were disrupted by a loud shriek that harpooned the air. The yell, first a frantic sound, became a word.

"OUMA!!!”

The dictator shot to his feet and slammed open the closet door, skidding into the hall where he found Himiko.

The magician was not alone. Accompanying her was the Ultimate Anthropologist.

_But this is no friendly chat,_

Kokichi thought darkly.

Korekiyo Shinguji had Himiko Yumeno cornered. She hyperventilated, clutching her shoulder and kept her gaze hooked on a pipe that Korekiyo wielded in his fist.

Slowly, the anthropologist turned his head and shot Kokichi a look that was unmistakable:

Warning.

_To be continued..._

_Students remaining: 12/16_


	7. Round Three (pt. 2)

**•••Chapter Seven: Side Saihara•••**

Shuichi’s uncle liked to always say that the dead spoke more clearly than the living, if only someone took the time to study their language. They communicated through lacerations, abnormalities, bruises, clothing, placement, expression... more words than anyone would ever hear at first listen.

But when Shuichi knelt beside Tenko’s remains, he thought she was oddly silent. Or perhaps the mastermind had been too loud. What did the detective have to talk about with the Ultimate Akido Master anyway? She’d died in the manner that the mastermind promised somebody would. There were no whispers, only clear messages from a cowardly assailant that Shuichi had no interest in hearing.

He dearly hoped that what he was interpreting was silence. If not, he simply wasn’t as fluent as he once thought. He tried not to beat himself up for it. After all, the best speakers were prodigies, people like Detective Kirigiri who were not only conversational, but also understood the jargon and subtle connotations.

“I just don’t hear anything,” he said into his collar.

“Saihara, you doing all right?” wondered Kaito, placing a hand onto the detective’s curving back— gently as not to set off his own NG Code.

Standing, Shuchi gave the astronaut a weak thumbs up, his hand so off balance that the gesture seemed to say “so-so” a bit more than Shuichi would have liked.

“Hang in there,” Kaito told him. “We’ve got another two hours now. I’m sure that’s more than enough time for the Luminary of the Stars to figure something out!”

Shuichi forced a smile. “Heh. I bet it is.”

The door creaked open and the Ultimate Maid returned. The girl’s mouth pressed itself firmly into a line. The eye unhidden by her thick flop of hair indicated severe displeasure.

“What happened?” asked Kaito. “Where’s Yumeno?”

Kirumi grimaced. “I do not know.”

“What do you mean you don’t...” Kaito clenched his fists. “No. It’s fine. I’m going to find her.”

He started forward, but Maki grabbed the jacket sleeve that hung off of his shoulder, firmly grasping the empty fabric.

“Momota, hold on. Splitting up further isn’t a good idea.”

Kaito rubbed his chin with the top of his wrist.

“But I don’t abandon sidekicks. I feel like Yumeno could really be in trouble. We still don’t know what made Angie go nuts. And we don’t know what Shirogane, Ouma, or Shinguji have been up to either. What if they got possessed by the same thing?”

“We don’t necessarily know that Angie-san got possessed,” said Kirumi. “We have no idea what made her lash out.”

“Trust me, if you’d seen it, you would think it was possession too,” said Ryoma, voice even lower than normal. “She was that savage.”

His words clung to the air like frost on a window pane. Shuichi thought the tone suited the situation. This whole killing game, all of it seemed so translucent. Shuichi was grateful to have some particulars in his arsenal, information on Ultimate Hunt and the details H.N.I. had provided him. But nothing was clear.

“Momota-kun was really right all along,” said Kiibo. “The safest thing we can do to prevent unforeseen tragedy is to remain in groups.”

“We can’t all go after that idiot magician!” protested Miu. “I need to take a look at what’s on this computer!”

“Then perhaps we should split,” suggested Kirumi. “Just in half. Momota-kun and I can take two others and search for Himiko. Miu can keep three in here with her for looking at the computer.”

“I need Kiibo and Hoshi!” exclaimed Miu, one hand on her goggles and the other pointing towards the robot and tennis champ as if she were choosing for a kickball team. “Kiibo for the tech and Hoshi because he can be the bodyguard.”

Ryoma grunted, pressing his palm to the front of his beanie.

“And probably Saihara-kun,” Kiibo said. Shuichi noted how calmly and nonchalantly the andriod suggested it, as if he and Shuichi weren’t bound by a significant secret. “In case we find some clues to our situation. It just seems like a good idea.”

Shuichi nodded. “Then Akamatsu-san and Harukawa-san can go with the other group. It works out.”

“Sounds fine,” said Kaede, gripping the straps of her backpack. “Hm. But maybe I’d revise it and say keep Harukawa-san here to help bodyguard and have Saihara-kun come with us. I mean, this is a missing person search. Who better to help than a detective?”

She widened her stance, smiling confidently. Shuichi felt a strong squeeze of the same icky emotion that had infected him when he’d lied about the computer. The guilt dried his throat.

Usually he and Kaede were a team. The two of them solved predicaments as one. He hoped she wasn’t formulating her own conclusions on his behaviors. The last thing he needed was a misunderstanding.

“That’s true,” he said, making a show of mulling things over. “I think Kiibo-kun might be correct though. I feel like I just need to see what’s on this computer. Call it intuition.”

Kaede raised an eyebrow. Her face gave away more solemn concern than sadness. Shuichi felt the guilty feeling expand like a wetted sponge inside of him.

Finally the pianist crossed her arms.

“Fair enough. Oh, but actually, Saihara-kun, I need to talk to you when we get back. Remind me, okay?”

_She can play the game of flippancy just as well as Kiibo._

Keeping with her tempo, Shuichi said,

“Sure thing.”

“It’s settled!” declared Kaito. “Let’s move out! And I expect you four to have results by the time we return with Yumeno!”

“Wouldn’t let you down,” said Shuichi with a the best humored smile he could muster.

His party bid Kaito’s farewell and, when the door clicked shut, Miu spoke up,

“Well, shit. What the hell is going on with you and Bakamatsu? You sound like—“

“It doesn’t concern you,” said Shuichi, smothering the inventor’s words before she could make a vulgar parallel. “I- I mean let’s just take a look at what we’ve got here.”

“Of course.” Kiibo took a place at Miu’s side. “What kind of protection does it use?”

Miu snorted a laugh but shrunk when Shuichi and Ryoma glared at her. Kiibo, missing the innuendo completely, just stared on expectantly.

“Oh, um. It’s a Fomalhaut encryption, I think. It’s a fairly new thing. I tried my USB and opened a command prompt, but it was all confusing from there.”

Miu demonstrated for Kiibo. He nodded from time to time, taping his index finger’s middle joint against his lips, creating a thoughtful “click, click, click.” Shuichi shared a glance with Ryoma, glad that he wasn’t the only person on standby.

“I think my built-in USB will work,” said Kiibo finally. “It needs to be updated, but it should be able to work on Fomalhaut encryption. That came out slightly before Thuban 5 and I know I can bypass that.”

Kiibo directed his attention away from the monitor and knelt down to the central processor. The plate on his palm slid back revealing a series of prongs and USBs. He clicked his hand into the computer.

The screen’s pixels presented a loading bar which quickly filled with a color that reminded Shuichi of lemon dish soap. Within seconds a window displayed a stew of letters, numbers, and characters. It all plagued Shuichi’s vision and gave him a headache, but Miu decoded everything with ease.

“Eureka! Come on, big boy, talk to Mama!”

As the Ultimate Inventor prodded keys with rapid speed, Kiibo grumbled something about his program being far superior. Finally, a file opened up.

Kiibo stood as Shuichi crowded in to read over Miu’s shoulder. Ryoma peeked at the screen from beneath her arm.

_|Mafia Project|_

_•Link One [Locked]_

_•Link Two_

“Mafia Project?” Ryoma repeated.

“It’s a metaphor or code,” said Shuichi. “I doubt this was actually set up by the mafia or yakuza.”

“It’s the parlor game!” said Kiibo. “I read about this a few days ago when I was looking for fun human activities.”

He put his hands to his hips smugly.

“I get it,” said Miu. “It’s like what we’re doing. The mastermind is the mafioso and the rest of us are the innocents! The killer comes at night or, in our case, when everyone sleeps.”

She clicked on the locked link only for two different password boxes to show up. Kiibo plugged his USB back in, but this time the bar appeared with a loading estimate:

_1 second(s) out of 2 hours_

“Son of bitch!” exclaimed Miu. “I’m gonna look at the open one first then mess with this.”

She clicked back and selected the other link.

_Subject List:_

_Akamatsu, Amami, Chabashira, Gokuhara, Harukawa, Hoshi, Iruma, K1-B0, Momota, Ouma, Saihara, Shinguji, Shirogane, Toujou, Yonaga, Yumeno._

“Creepy....” said Kiibo. “These are... files? On us?”

Ryoma scoffed. “Hey, when you’ve been to prison, all your info is out for the world to see. I doubt there’s much in here that’s not already online.”

“Well, I’m not picking mine!” said Miu, pulling one of her chokers and letting it snap back into place.“Not with all you boys around. I bet you’re all dyyyyying to know my measurements.”

Kiibo tapped the tips of his fingers together.

“Er... I wouldn’t want to know that. I mean... well, I’m curious about everything though. I do want to grow my data banks, but... oh never-mind. I volunteer my file. Let’s see what it says.”

Giggling, Miu clicked his name.

_K1-B0_

_Talent: Ultimate Robot_

_Height: 160cm_

_Weight: 89kg_

_Gender: N/A_

_Relatives and Connections: HERE_

_Info: A robot that contains the world’s most powerful AI. It is capable of advanced thought processing and a wide range of human emotions. Details HERE._

 

“They’re calling me an ‘it,’” exclaimed Kiibo indignantly. “How rude! This is so robophobic! I may not be organic, but I have every right to be a ‘he’!!”

The robot appeared about ready to literally fume. Shuichi swear he saw a puff of heat escape from his friend’s nose.

“I think these people have a lot worse up their sleeves than referring to you like an object,” pointed out Ryoma. He removed the lollipop from his mouth and used it like a pointer. “Pick a link.”

Kiibo studied his options before quietly deciding, “see what they say about my connections. I’m... a little worried about that.”

Miu choose the link.

 

_Housuke Iidabashi// A professor, robotics engineer, and the only known living relative of Makoto and Kyoko Naegi._

_He developed K1-B0’s physical form as well as his AI._

 

The rest continued on another page, but Miu turned to Kiibo, jaw unhinged.

“Your creator is related to THE Makoto Naegi??”

“How did we not know this?” said Shuichi without admitting that he was more star struck by Kiibo having an association with Kyoko Kirigiri. All along, one of his classmates could have helped him learn more about his idol.

“Father didn’t want me to say anything,” said Kiibo, beaming. “It wasn’t super secret. He just didn’t want me bragging about his family. My father isn’t flashy, but he’s amazing! You know, he used his grandfather Makoto’s photos as a model for my design!”

“Incredible,” said Ryoma genuinely. Shuichi thought he caught just the very tip of an envious emotion in the tennis player’s tone. After all, Kiibo had family— and a prestigious one at that.

“Keep scrolling,” Kiibo told Miu.

She pulled back the mouse and the screen shifted downward.

The words that showed up caught Shuichi off guard. Slowly he peeked at Kiibo whose glowing pupils had contracted.

This had to be false... yet... it was written plain as day...

 

_Status: Alive. Partnered with Ultimate Hunt._

 

“Partnered with Ultimate Hunt...?” questioned Miu. “Aren’t those guys radicals? Kiibo, you didn’t say your dad was a terrorist!!”

“He’s not!” Kiibo retorted. Shuichi could hear the sound of Kiibo’s internal engine heating, working overtime. “My father loves me! He loves me! He would never ever do anything that would hurt me! I’m sure! I’m POSITIVE!”

“Kiibo, calm down,” said Shuichi. “Maybe there’s more to this. Like, what if he’s just a spy? He could be using this as cover to try and help us!”

Help us....

Those words stayed glued in Shuichi’s head longer than he expected. Something in his mind told him they were important, familiar... Like he already knew what they meant.

At last, Shuichi grasped a final puzzle piece— as if he’d been working at his desk to discover the whole picture, unaware that one of the pieces had fallen beneath his chair.

But now he noticed it.

“Kiibo...” he whispered. “The initials.”

The robot’s pupils dilated to their normal size.

“‘H’ is the first name,” Kiibo said almost to himself. “‘I’ is the last.”

“And ‘N’ is the family line he is related to. H.N.I. knows so much about Ultimate Hunt because....”

Shuichi stared back at the words on the computer, polishing off the idea. He nodded towards Kiibo, indicating the end of the deduction.

“Father,” said Kiibo. “F-father!”

With that the robot charged for the door, pushing past Shuichi.

“Hey!” called Miu, throwing a voluminous clump of hair back behind her shoulder. “What are you doing?!”

The detective wasted no time. He dashed with all his might after the robot, well aware of the final destination.

“Wait here!”

After giving the inventor and tennis player the instruction, Shuichi let the door slam behind him. He took off towards the computer room.

The detective threw open the skinny door and slid inside, nearly ramming into one of the tables as he tried to slow from his swift pace.

Just past where Angie Yonaga’s body still lay growing colder and colder, Kiibo stood. The robot wasn’t typing away like Shuichi predicted. Instead, he remained motionless— as stiff as a flagpole.

Shuichi approached and instantly understood his friend’s strange behavior.

The computer and its screen both bore massive dents and several jagged scars as if someone had taken an aluminum baseball bat to them. Silicon and glass littered the floor and table. Taped onto the busted monitor was a single message written on basic, college rule notebook paper.

_No more cheating :P_

**•••Chapter Seven: Side Toujou•••**

 

Kirumi and Kaito led their group through the labyrinthine halls, searching for any hint of the Ultimate Magician.

As they wandered, Maki and Kaede kept a consistent gap between themselves and the leaders. The pair murmured to one another.

_About Saihara-kun? Or something else?_

Kirumi strained to listen in while keeping an unassuming exterior.

Kaito was far less subtle.

“What’s with the whispering?” he demanded, eyeing them from over his shoulder. “See, that’s the annoying thing about girls. Be more straightforward!”

“Um, excuse me?!” said Kaede, shoulders rolling back.

“Do you want to die?” Maki’s eyes took on a tiger-like quality, the red focusing in on Kaito. She scowled.

“Your best friend is Saihara. Why would you say WOMEN are not straightforward?

The astronauts threw up his arms.

“C’mon. It’s just that all these secrets come across as cowardly.”

Kaede put a hand to her hip. “I see your point. So let’s change the subject. I was thinking— how exactly are we connected to the Future Foundation? This feels like fate.”

Kirumi caught the corner of Maki’s mouth twitch up a just bit.

“Fate or a curse,” she said evenly.

Kaito’s stride weakened.

“A curse?” he said with false casualness.

“Who knows?” said Kaede, coiling a sunny strand of hair around her finger. “Anything could happen in a place like this. Maybe this is a cruel joke from beyond the grave.”

Kirumi knew she shouldn’t encourage this kind of behavior— especially not in such a sensitive situation. But, before her brain could muzzle her mouth, she said,

“Perhaps the chairman wants his revenge. Kazuo Tengan was murdered during that last killing game.”

Kaede snorted and passed it off as a cough.

“E-h....” Kaito swallowed, face moistening. “Now that’s creepy. Are you scared, Toujou? It’s okay. I’ll hold your hand!”

He clawed his fingers between hers. Even through her gloves, she could feel the stiffness of his joints.

Behind them, Maki let out an agitated “tch.”

Kaito sped up his pace like a galloping horse sensing a predator. He took the maid along with him. Saving herself from nearly tripling over her own shoe, Kirumi said,

“Momota-kun, it’s all right. Slow down, we’re getting too far from Harukawa-san and Akamatsu-san.”

“Huh? O-oh! Yeah. That’s a problem. Let’s just get out of the hall then! Maybe Yumeno is in this room.”

He tugged her to the side and they entered through an open doorway. They found themselves in a room with several lidded buckets and empty shelves. A single cord dangled from the ceiling right beside a naked lightbulb.

Kirumi, with her free hand, pried the top off of a bucket to reveal nothing but empty soda bottles and cardboard— recyclable items.

“I don’t think there’s anything noteworthy in here,” she said.

Kaede and Maki caught up and stopped right outside the doorway.

“Have you calmed down?” Maki’s tone oozed the same barely-controlled anger parents emanate when speaking to rowdy children.

“Of course!” Kaito said quickly. “I’m always calm. We’re just looking for clues. Ah! Like this.”

The astronaut gestured towards a bucket that was a different size than the rest. He released Kirumi’s fingers so that he could grab the bucket by both handles

An extra sense, an uncomfortable chill beneath her sternum, caused the maid to reach towards Kaito’s shoulder.

“Hold on. That—“

But she spoke too late. He lifted the bucket and a cord attached to the bottom went taut.

The ceiling groaned out and a thick slab of metal slammed to the base of the doorway.

Darkness blanketed Kirumi. A blackness so thick that she could no longer see Kaito forced her to wave her hands until she found the light bulb chain.

_Please don’t let this be another trap...._

The maid clicked down and the bulb graced her and her companion with light.

Frustration and determination blended to form Kaito’s expression. He rammed his shoulder against the new barrier. But the metal remained in place, unaffected by his efforts.

“Momota! Momota!”

Maki’s voice sounded weak due to the divider, but Kirumi still heard her panic.

“Toujou-san! Are you two okay?

Kirumi brought her head close to the iron slab to reply to Kaede.

“We’re fine! Just trapped!”

The maid quickly scanned the walls for any kind of control panel, her search coming up fruitless.

“Do you see any kind of button or handle?” she asked the other girls.

“Um.... oh! Here’s a panel! But it’s got a cover. G-geez! It’s locked!”

_Pound_

_Pound_

_Pound_

“Break, you damn thing!” shouted Maki, likely at the cover barring her from the button that would release Kirumi and Kaito.

“That’s enough,” Kirumi heard Kaede say. “We need to focus on finding the key! This thing isn’t going to be opened by just hitting it.”

“WHAT IF THERE IS NO KEY?!” Maki shouted. Her voice lowered like a spotlight dimming to a soft yellow. “Do you want Momota and Toujou to die in there?”

“They aren’t going to die,” responded Kaede. “You’re thinking too fast. Slow down and find a solution. Like....”

The pianist paused. Kirumi pictured her blonde brows sinking and her forehead wrinkling.

“Ouma-kun!” exclaimed Kaede suddenly. “He could do it! He could just pick the lock!”

“Hold on a sec,” said Kaito, like Kirumi, putting his mouth inches from the metal. “I won’t let you go and beg Ouma!”

“No.....” Maki sounded ready to raise a white flag. “That is a good idea. Better than searching for a possibly mythical key. I can find him and bring him here.”

“And I can continue searching for Yumeno-san,” came Kaede’s voice.

“No!” Kirumi shot down the idea. “Do not split up anymore than this. Choose one.”

“Then we’ll get Ouma first!” said Maki.

“Stay calm and try not to breathe too much. This looks airtight. Let’s go, Akamatsu!”

Kirumi felt vibrations on the iron as Maki pushed off from the barrier. The pianist and assassin’s footsteps started of strong until the pattering melted into the distance and then ceased.

Seeing no reason to struggle any further, the maid perched on one of the buckets, dipping elegantly and spreading the folds of her skirt as not to wrinkle the fabric.

Maki hadn’t been wrong in cautioning Kirumi and Kaito to limit their breaths. Kirumi was sure there would be enough oxygen for both her and Kaito. However, the more they breathed, the more they would fill the room with carbon dioxide. Airtight rooms were dangerous for that reason.

The maid steeled herself. She couldn’t let her imagination get too far. For now, she told herself that if she and her companion were calm and patient, this whole ordeal would become a brief, distant memory.

Kaito grumbled and slumped down by the wall, keeping one knee up and the other parallel to the floor.

“Shit,” he said in a low tone. “Of all the stupid— No. Maki Roll and Akamatsu will definitely come back. They said they would.”

He smiled and leaned his head back, nose to the ceiling.

“I trust those two.”

“As do I,” said Kirumi. “Unfortunately, I suspect that Ouma-kun will probably give them a hard time. That said... I can’t imagine he’d let us die in here.”

The maid tapped the toe of her shoe against the floor. “But who knows. He’s quite unpredictable.”

“I can’t believe we need Ouma of all people,” said Kaito. His forehead creased and the bridge of his nose scrunched.

“The first thing I’ll do when we get out of here is have everyone learn how to pick locks so we don’t have to rely on someone like him.”

Kirumi twisted one of her her cuff links.

“That’s extremely important to you, isn’t it, Momota-kun? That people have the right leaders to rely on.”

“Of course it is!”

He smacked his fist into his palm for emphasis.

“Heroes are so important,” he went on. “Some people aren’t strong enough to handle everything themselves. But then there are people who have more than enough spine to help themselves AND others. So they should do it.”

Kirimi smiled softly, brushing grey hair away from her eyes. Walking into a trap was far from pleasant, but she couldn’t deny that this was a perfect opportunity to learn more about the astronaut. She selected her words carefully and said,

“And do these views of yours come from experience?”

Her classmates all held strong opinions and cherished ideals. They were Ultimates, people who aimed high and accomplished much. Yet, all of them, with the exception of Kiibo, were still human. They possessed hearts that could be moved and molded.

Kirumi wondered what kinds of events and people had nurtured each Ultimate.

The astronaut’s orchid eyes traced up and down the cement spaces between the floor’s tiles. He scratched his chin with his thumb, running his nail through his goatee. Kirumi was surprised to see a contemplative expression — pretty UnKaitolike — cross his face. The maid hoped she hadn’t dredged up sour memories.

But the astronaut just smiled.

“My grandparents are heroes!”

His chuckle dissolved into a sigh.

“They took it upon themselves to fix my problems when I had no one else.”

Kirumi cringed. “I assume, then, that your parents are dead?”

Kaito waved his hands rapidly in front of him as if trying to erase the words he’d just spoken.

“Ee. No way! Nothing that sad. Toujou, if you’re looking for hidden PTSD or something, I’m the wrong guy to talk to. I really don’t need therapy or nothing.”

He laughed, crossing one leg over the other. “This story is more about the heroes. The bad stuff doesn’t... well, it doesn’t matter anymore, okay?”

Kirumi searched his expression, detecting hints, just sprinkles, of melancholy. He wasn’t lying about his feelings... but he appeared to be underestimating them.

Shaking his head just a bit as if to jog his brain, Kaito continued,

“Anyway, I don’t know where either of my parents are now. No one but my mother had any idea who my father even was. And I don’t even think she knew him all that well. She was really young. About our age.”

The story had already hooked Kirumi. Kaito had talked about trips he’d taken with his grandparents before. His stories were the normal, “went with my grandpop to the beach,” when asked about his summer vacation. He’d always seemed too spirited to have a teen mother and a deadbeat father, too faithful to be the product of bad decisions.

_But perhaps I am at fault for assuming._

“Please continue,” said the maid, trying to keep him talking. “You requested my help. Though I work because it fulfills me, I do have a right to ask for payment. The choice is yours, but I wish to know your story.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. The maid knew that he disliked the conversation, but also couldn’t stand the idea of unpaid debts.

“My mom was okay,” Kaito went on after a minute or two. “She never hit me or yelled. She was just... apathetic. It almost seemed like she wasn’t aware she had a kid sometimes. We lived in a little apartment and didn’t talk much. I tried, but she would just shrug me off. And I could tell she hated it when I wanted to be picked up or hugged. She’d vanish for weeks at a time. One day she showed me how to make box mac and cheese. I thought it was the coolest thing ever.”

The astronaut paused his story momentarily. His eyes glazed as if he were seeing an event unfold that Kirumi couldn’t. He blinked.

“But after that, she’d just leave me alone with like twenty of those things, one jug of milk, and a tub of margarine. So I made those a lot.”

Kirumi imagined a little Kaito, four feet tall and hair ungelled, padding barefoot across the kitchen floor to make dinner. That Kaito seemed so far off to the maid, almost fictional.

“So your grandparents took you away,” she guessed.

“Yep,” Kaito confirmed. “One day when my mom wasn’t home, they came over. I didn’t know who they were, but I was a pretty trusting kid. So I let them in when they started calling for my mom.”

Kaito broke into laughter.

“Man! Turns out Mom never told them she had a kid. Ha, the shock on their face when I told them!”

Kirumi didn’t think the situation sounded funny at all, but she caught light staggers in the astronaut’s chuckles and decided to let him find humor where he could.

“My mom had fought with my grandparents before I was born. So she’d moved out. When I got older, I was able to guess how she made her money and...” Kaito cringed.

“I understand,” said Kirumi quickly. “You don’t have to explain that.”

The astronaut took deep breath. “Yeah. So anyway, my grandparents drove me to their home. They made me yakisoba pan and got me some cool new shirts with race cars and stuff on them. I really thought they were the coolest.”

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“And they actually hugged me and read to me and taught me how to do more than make cheap pasta. They always had my back. And they fought for me.”

At that part, he pursed his lips. Kirumi understood the expression.

_There must have been a custody battle._

The maid decided to leave things at that. Kaito didn’t need to scoop out any more dreary memories. She simply folded her hands over her lap.

“Then things turned out well in the end. That’s excellent.”

Kaito perked up at the change of tone, slipping back into his standard self.

“Yeah it is! I had a super great childhood that I never would have had if not for my grandparents. I was really happy! They did all kinds of real mom and dad stuff with me. My grandpop loves camping and that’s when I first realized how cool space is! When you’re up in the mountains, the stars are so clear! He pointed out the constellations and told me stories about the people who visited space. I promised him I’d be the first Japanese man on the moon and I never gave up on that.”

Kaito whooped with laughter.

“My grandparents definitely didn’t expect me to get scouted for Hope’s Peak!”

The teen hung his head, his excitement dissipating.

“I’m actually glad my mom kind of dropped off the radar. I don’t think she would have liked to see my life with grandmom and grandpop going so well. It would have hurt her pride.”

“You don’t owe her anything,” said Kirumi. “It doesn’t sound like she ever tried to make you happy. Why would you have to do a thing for her?”

The astronaut faced Kirumi, crossing his arms and watching her with a steady gaze.

“My grandparents saved me. They’re my heroes. But they were never her’s. They gave up on her. And, whatever, that was their choice. They don’t have to be everyone’s heroes. I’m different though. No one should live without a hero. At some point, people need to be told it’s fine to rely on someone else. My mom needs a savior too!”

Kaito lowered his voice.

“You’re the second person I’ve explained everything to. The first was Saihara. We had a man-to-man talk about our lives a while back. He already promised not to talk about it. I’ve got your promise too, right?”

“Of course I do.”

Kirumi was beginning to understand now. She could read Kaito Momota better. At the surface, he came across as a true spirit of pride, like a king trying to win over subjects. But other emotions and goals built his personality— the desire to take up other people’s problems upon his own back.

She’d successfully completed her self assigned mission— to learn a bit about her current employer. But the maid had received a bonus too....

She felt a little ember of joy toast her stomach. The warmth reminded her of class camping trips and turning marshmallows from white to a perfect latte color.

I was the second person he told his story to.

She knew he’d shared his memories only because of her nudges and a sense of obligation, but she’d never had a moment like this with any of her classmates before. Kirumi cared for them and encouraged them, but was never a primary confidant to a single one. That wasn’t the sort of person or friend she’d ever been. But this taste of that kind of connection... felt so pleasant.

She understood why Kaede, Maki, and Shuichi allowed themselves to be led by this guy. Perhaps his speeches were filled with idealism. Maybe his ideas were unrealistically straightforward.... But, there was comfort in that. Even though each of Kirumi’s atoms told her that the world wasn’t a superhero comic, being near someone who saw things black and white somehow eased her.

She wanted his friendship. She wanted to open up as well.

“Allow me to share a story or two of my own now,” she told him.

From then, she recounted her favorite masters and most exciting jobs until finally they decided to stay silent in favor of not filling the room with their breath.

But, to Kirumi, even the silence felt hospitable.

 

**•••Chapter Seven: Side Ouma•••**

Kokichi had only been to the zoo twice in his life— not because he wasn’t a fan. He loved the zoo. Truth was, he rarely had the opportunity to visit. His first trip had been for his seventh birthday with his brother. Yuuya had saved up from his part time job at Lawson’s; it had taken the teen a month of extra shifts so that he could pay their father the same “rent money” and have enough for tickets. That day had been the best of Kokichi’s life.

He still vividly remembered watching the wild wolves while sitting on a bench with his brother as they both sipped juice from their monkey-shaped bottles.

The second time he’d been to the zoo he went with other members of D.I.C.E. Kokichi had made it their daily mission to see every single animal and insect from the hissing cockroaches to the elephants in all their pachydermic glory. They’d ended the day with the wolves; Kokichi had insisted on it.

But now, Kokichi felt like he was seeing a wild wolf for the third time— in less favorable conditions.

Korekiyo Shinguji’s eyes possessed the same calm, predatory glint. He did not seem angry, but cold, hungry, and lethal all the same.

Kokichi couldn’t help but feel like he’d entered the Twilight Zone. Wasn’t the Ultimate Anthropologist normally just wrapped up in his theories of humanity, poetic and slow-spoken? Kokichi felt that he was witnessing a side of Korekiyo he’d never sensed before.

The revelation made him uncomfortable.

_So this guy is a liar too...._

What the hell are you doing?” Kokichi asked, gesturing towards the injured Himiko. He secured eyes with Korekiyo.

The other student sighed. He reached out and roughly snatched the girl who was too slow and in too much pain to stop him. Korekiyo shifted Himiko into the crook of his arm, twisting his hand to run his fingers through her hair in a sickeningly therapeutic manner. Her mouth quivered.

“How disappointing. You were the one who said the class should split up in the first place. I even backed your decision.”

Kokichi could see a sharp smile press against Korekiyo‘s mask.

“How interesting, though. That she would cry for a person with a personality as ugly as yours. Humans never fail to fascinate me.”

Kokichi took a step forward only for Korekiyo to brandish his crooked pipe.

“Not an inch closer. I have no interest in killing males and I’ve never known YOU to have an interest in altruism. So get back to playing Monokuma’s little game and we’ll both be happy.”

Himiko squirmed only for Korekiyo to tighten his grip.

“Shhhhh,” he said softly. “I chose you. There’s no escaping this.”

He chuckled and shot his feral eyes back towards Kokichi.

“To be honest, I’ve had my sights set on Yumeno-san, Chabashira-san, and Akamatsu-san since day one. Of everyone, the three of them always seemed to get along best with other girls. It was quite beautiful.”

Kokichi somehow felt grossed out for his classmates. He always found Korekiyo a drag to talk to, but this level of creeperificness... was really unforeseen.

“What are you?” asked Kokichi. “A sexual predator?”

A rumble sounded off from the back of Korekiyo’s throat.

“Of course not. Such behavior is hardly human— much more animalistic.”

“Then what use do you have for Yumeno-chan?” Ouma produced a smirk. “Don’t tell me you kill just for the fun of it. You’re too specific about your victims for that. Listen, Shinguji-chan, you can’t lie to a master liar.”

Kokichi just needed to keep the anthropologist talking while he considered his options.

“I needn’t explain everything to you. You’re hardly worthy. Back to what I said before— leave. This does not concern you.”

Kokichi clucked his tongue.

“Nishishi! Though you’re correct that I do not engage in altruism, that’s not what this is.”

Kokichi stretched his arms behind his head.

“Yumeno-chan is my subordinate!”

Korekiyo stepped back, dragging his strawberry-haired captive with him.

“I’m warning you, Ouma-kun.”

Perhaps picking up on the threat and tension, Himiko spoke up at last.

“Tell me what you’re planning to do,” she said. “I... I think I deserve to know.”

Kokichi had never seen her expression so alert, like a person who’d just been startled awake by an alarm clock.

Korekiyo glanced down at his classmate. His golden eyes softened up and he loosened his grip just slightly.

“I will kill you, but not because of hate. Your pain will be just a byproduct of my end goal. You didn’t do anything wrong. I know that.”

Himiko bleached with fear.

“K-kill me...? No... please don’t!”

In his mind, the words Kokichi spoke were roars and hisses and enraged shrieks, but they came out smooth as butter:

“Ah? And what kind of end goal involves killing people you don’t hate? What exactly is worth that to you?”

The anthropologist slowly turned the pipe in his hand, flipping it over his fingers repeatedly.

“This isn’t a new concept. Humans have offered sacrifices for thousands of years.”

“Sacrifices?” repeated Kokichi. He put a hand to his forehead. “Omg! Pleeeeeaaaaase don’t tell me this is all for the sake of appeasing some god.”

“SHE’S MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN A GOD!” Korekiyo snapped.

She? It didn’t sound like Korekiyo was referring to Himiko. But who? As much as Kokichi loved to pry into people’s private affairs, he decided to get serious.

“You’re totally starting to bore me, Shinguji-chan.”

He stepped forward again.

“Enough! This is your last chance!”

Korekiyo wielded his weapon like a discount katana, gripping the bottom with both wrapped hands.

Kokichi lunged.

The boy knew that he wasn’t big enough or strong enough to deal with his much taller, armed opponent— he was not against running like a coward. He just needed to get one thing...

The small dictator shoved his hand upward into Korekiyo’s elbow, giving Himiko the perfect opening. She ducked quickly, slipping out of the hold.

Korekiyo cursed and tried to bash her other shoulder with his pipe. Instinctively, Kokichi chopped at the anthropologist’s arm. The pipe flew from the Korekiyo’s hand and skittered across the floor, clanging into the darkened corner.

The assailant rushed for his weapon. Kokichi pivoted Himiko and shoved her forward.

“Don’t just stand there!”

Together, the two sprinted off. However, it was only a matter of time before they heard the patterned thudding of Korekiyo’s boots behind them.

“Hurry up!” said Kokichi. “If he pounds me into Kokichi-custard because of your slow ass, I’ll really be mad!”

Himiko started to breathe out her signature “nyeh,” but her own pant cut the word off half through.

“Don’t... don’t blame me! Mages almost never have high physical stats!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. Though he liked attention from anyone, Himiko would really make a horrible D.I.C.E. member. Not at all reliable.

The pair came to a short staircase and jumped on down, hitting the ground running.

Glancing back, Kokichi saw that Korekiyo had closed the gap and scampered down the stairs one at a time with short, quick steps.

The two smaller students rounded a corner. Kokichi formulated a plan in his head. Of course, he was working on guesses and hunches, but it was all he had. He just needed an opportunity.

“Yumeno-chan! Do you remember where another vent is? Where is the closest?”

“Nyeh? But Shinguji will just follow us and we’ll be trapped!”

“I don’t think he will! Just show me!”

“I-I don’t remember...”

“YUMENO-CHAN!”

“O-okay!” she cried back. “Don’t yell at me... Let’s... Let’s try this way!”

He followed her down the hall. She halted and swung her head from side to side, mouth forming silent words. Finally she stabbed her finger into the air.

“There! At the end of the hall. B-but there’s nothing to stand on!”

“That’s fine!”

He pushed her towards the vent and laced his fingers into a temporary step. Himiko hesitated at first, but seized Kokichi by the shoulders when they heard the sound of stomps down the hall.

At first the dictator worried she was too panicked to keep her balance. Finally, Himiko sucked in a breath and found her center of gravity. Kokichi thrust his arms upward and she palmed the cover of the vent. The little magician took hold of the sides and lifted her body into the shaft.

“Pull me up!” Kokichi ordered.

She adjusted herself and grasped his wrists. He clung to her own wrists tightly as she tugged.

“Grrrrrrhgg! You’re heavy!”

“I am not you lazy monkey!”

Korekiyo appeared at the end of the hall. He propelled himself towards Kokichi, reaching out to snatch the smaller boy.

Himiko shrieked and heaved, finally yanking Kokichi up, only to slide forward when something grabbed the supreme leader by the ankle.

The anthropologist pulled and raised his pipe.

“Get back down or I’ll kill him.”

“No! Let go of him!” Himiko adjusted, pushing her feet into the sides of the vent.

Kokichi felt like his leg and arms were about to be popped from their sockets like a doll’s. Adrenaline built up in his core. With his free leg, he kicked harder than he’d ever in his life.

A hollow yet satisfying “THUNK” followed.

Korekiyo released his hold and fell to his butt, clutching his damaged nose. Blood seeped through his mask and dyed his hand wrappings.

With a final wrench, Himiko pulled Kokichi up to safety. She started to turn to crawl trough the shaft but he pat her calf, silently commanding that she stop.

Her eyes pleaded with him and he understood where she was coming from, but he needed to confirm something.

The supreme leader peered down at the fallen anthropologist who glowered back.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” taunted Kokichi. “Oh, what’s wrong? Yumeno-chan and I needed each other to get up here. But someone all nice and tall like you only needs a bit of a jump. Don’t tell me you’ve given up??”

Kokichi’s expression radiated with snideness.

“No, that’s not it. I’d say I’ve simply discovered your NG Code.”

Raw resentment possessed Korekiyo’s eyes; his pupils shrunk to needle points. This reaction alone told Kokichi he was correct.

“No jumping, huh? Tough luck! I kind of wondered if that was the case when I saw how you ran down the stairs. Like you went out of your way not to hop over steps.”

Kokichi shrugged.

“Of course this was a major gamble since all I was going off of was a hint and gut feeling. But we liars are known for making bets and this one paid off.”

The anthropologist’s hand slipped to his bangle. His fingers crawled over the surface like spider legs.

“I’ll find you,” Korekiyo growled, broken nose adding a nasally quality to his voice.

“Um, excuse moi?” said Kokichi. He chuckled and rested his head on his palm. “I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader! And exactly what are you again? Oh yeah— a guy who spends too much time thinking about dead folks. You CAN’T beat me. You NEVER had a hope. I’m that much smarter. So, ta ta for now!”

The little dictator prodded Himiko’s ribs and she twitched, but crawled deeper through the vent. They shimmied forward, keeping their movements light until they came to another grate. Himiko lifted the top and they hopped through, the magician landing quietly on the soft soles of her shoes and Kokichi hitting the floor a bit louder.

Within a few seconds, Himiko choked on a gasp and lurched forward. She looked like someone who’d given all their energy into running a race and had just crossed the finish line. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and curved down her cheeks, meeting as one large droplet beneath her chin— like a wishbone.

Kokichi listened to her suppressed sniffles, frowning.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Her knees wobbled.

“I’m trying not to, you know. But that was scary and my heart was beating so fast it hurt. I hated it.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Kokichi clarified. “If you need to cry, just do it and stop trying to bullshit. You all attack me for lying. But what are YOU doing? Didn’t your two best friends die? Didn’t you almost get killed? This can’t be how you really feel about all that.”

Himiko blinked, her dark lashes flitting over her rust-colored eyes. She opened her mouth only for her lips to tremble and produce a devastated,

“UWAHAHAAAAAAAA!”

The delicate wishbone of tears grew and leaked, soaking her face.

She rubbed her eyes red.

Her nose dripped.

She stomped a pointy-toed shoe into the ground again and again and again until the motion weakened and her wails simmered back to sniffles.

“Hmph,” said Kokichi. “See. People like you are just better off telling the truth. It’s lame.”

Himiko wiped her nose with her sleeve, not meeting his eyes.

_I shouldn’t be doing this..._

Dread coiled it’s tendrils around Kokichi’s mind.

This wasn’t school. He could fantasize about coming out of this with new friendships and alliances, but the reality was that he wasn’t the king of this killing game. He wasn’t the mastermind. He needed people who could keep themselves alive. He’d relearned this lesson with Rantaro.

It would be better to abandon this weak, stupid girl now... He couldn’t afford to rely on people he couldn’t trust to stay alive. So why was he helping her?

Kokichi knuckled Himiko’s shoulder and she yelped.

“Stop it!”

He cracked his own shoulder.

“Just checking. Shinguji-chan hit you, didn’t he?”

“Yes... you knew that. You’re just bullying me now...”

“Maaaaaybe.”

With that, he whirled around and continued on his way.

“You can do whatever you want.”

After a minute, he heard hear her footsteps behind him.

 

**~|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|~**

 

Tsumugi Shirogane tapped through the halls, having seen the scuffle between Kokichi and Korekiyo on her surveillance. She pressed one of her false eyelashes, making a mental note to secure it more firmly later.

She came upon the hall where the battered Korekiyo sat, glaring up into the vent. The scene caused her to giggle.

“My, my, Shinguji-kun. Ouma-kun sure made a mess of you, didn’t he? I assume he caused you more than a bit of embarrassment.”

The anthropologist grunted and pulled himself to his knees. The front of his mask clung to his face, blood turning the fabric into an inky splotch.

Korekiyo’s eyes were two heated coins, smoldering with rage.

“I can’t say I blame him for what he did. You turned out to be quite creepy.”

Tsumugi held her ground as Korekiyo rose to his full height. She didn’t even flinch.

“But, I can help you get back at him if you’d like.”

Korekiyo removed his mask, letting it fall to his collarbone. Beneath was a deformed nose smearing blood across his mouth and cheeks. Tsumugi was surprised to see that the gore wasn’t the only red substance smudged across his face...

A streak of vibrant lipstick shot from the corner of his mouth and down to the bottom of his chin, shifted by the wet mask.

“Why would you wish to form a pact with me against Ouma?”

Tsumugi could glean from the odd cadence in his voice that he sensed her change in personality and was wary of it.

“I want to see how miserable he can get. Sometimes when you want something from someone, you need to place them in Hell. Where everything gets blurry.”

She tilted her head and smiled— a gesture she made often. But, in context of her statement, the mannerism came across as far too sugary.

Korekiyo rubbed blood into the bandages on his palms.

“I’ll just kill him before you ever get a chance at him.”

Tsumugi adjusted her glasses which had slid to the tip of her nose.

“Do your worst. I have some faith in Ouma-kun’s abilities. But, if you want to have any hope of crushing him, you just need a bit more power. Would you like more power, Shinguji-kun?”

The anthropologist seemed to hesitate for just a moment. Then he gingerly touched his snapped nose and sneered.

“If you have something that will allow me to wipe that brat from this earth, then give it to me.”

Tsumugi flipped some hair behind her ear and got out her cell phone.

 

_To be continued in side Saihara...._

 


	8. Round Three (pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! m(_ _)m
> 
> also, unfortunately, chapter eight somehow replaced chapter seven and I had to delete both chapters and repost. So a lot of comments were lost. Apologies to those people! I'm so bummed too because chapter seven has been my favorite so far!

**•••Chapter Eight: Side Saihara•••**

 

Shuichi had lost count of how many novels he’d read. Dozens and dozens. Definitely into the triple digits. Though he preferred certain genres over others, he’d never denied a book outright due to the genre. He’d indulged in historical, fantasy, horror, mystery, action, romance, tragedy, and even sci-fi. Often, if one of his novels introduced a new word or concept to him, he’d bookmark the page and head to his computer. Shuichi’s search history displayed everything from art to psychology to math. He’d browsed websites describing Venus fly traps and articles on the fall of the Russian czar.

However, nothing he’d read had given him any info on how to deal with the scene before him.

K1-B0 shuttered, producing an electronic whine.

“Father... N-no! This can’t be happening!” The robot’s eyes flickered a fluorescent blue. “We just figured it out! We have so much to talk about! He can’t...”

Kiibo turned to Shuichi in horror.

“What if Ultimate Hunt knows it was him helping us? What if they’re torturing him o-or worse!”

Shuichi wanted to grasp his friend’s shoulders and say something profound, encouraging— a “Kaito” statement. But how could he? This was KIIBO’S father they were discussing. What right did Shuichi have to tell the robot to calm down? It wasn’t his family in danger... or was it? H.N.I. had brought up working with Shuichi’s uncle and a woman from Kokichi’s gang. Was it possible that those two had been caught as well?

“No...” murmured Shuichi. “We don’t know that. Maybe the mastermind only realized we were getting tipped off. That doesn’t mean she knows who was doing it.”

Kiibo frowned deeply and hugged his chest. “I-I’m sure that person was truly Father.... the initials match and he- he knew to trust me right away. He seemed pleased that you brought me. If only I’d put it together...”

“Don’t go taking up all the blame,” said Shuichi. “I can’t tell you what to think. But, let’s try to use this to our advantage.”

“How is that possible?” Kiibo bent over and scooped up a shard of glass, flipping it in his palm. The scene stuck with Shuichi. Even as an artificial intelligence possessing a non-organic body, Kiibo displayed clear emotion... He winced at the busted monitor, but Shuichi could tell that the android’s focus was on figuring out how to reach his creator.

“I think the mastermind doesn’t know what a large hint she gave us. She probably isn’t aware we narrowed down her identity so much. She doesn’t know we know her gender. So she must have felt safe enough doing this. However...” Shuichi held up a hand and began to count off on his fingers. “Let’s think about who could have done this. A girl who was separated from the group for a decent amount of time. Right now, I’m betting on Yumeno-san, Toujou-san, or Shirogane-san.”

“I see!” said Kiibo, perking up. “Because Iruma-san was in the science lab from before, when we spoke with Father, until now. Akamatsu-san and Harukawa-san were there as well and now they should be with Momota-kun and Toujou-san. The only people who left the group were Toujou-san and Yumeno-san. And Shirogane-san is still nowhere to be seen.”

Shuichi nodded. “Of course, there could be factors at play that we don’t know about. Such as an accomplice which would open up some of the males to suspicion too. But this is a good start.”

Kiibo tore the notice from the screen, the tape leaving a sticky smudge over the weblike cracks. Shuichi watched the robot study the words.

“The handwriting doesn’t match any I’ve saved to memory. The mastermind likely wrote with a different one.”

Before Shuichi could reply, the narrow door slammed open. A red-faced, sweaty Miu Iruma panted for breath while Ryoma stood at her side, calm as ever.

Clearly they’d ignored Shuichi’s order to stay put.

“You two....” The rumble of her tone and open ended trail of her words conveyed anger perfectly.

She blew a tendril of sandy hair from her face and stepped forward only to freeze.

“Oh, hell no! The martial fartist girl was one thing, but THAT is a f*cking mess!”

_Does she mean Angie-san?_

Shuichi glanced over to where the artist’s body lay. Hm... The inventor had a point. Tenko’s demise had been rather clean compared to Angie’s. Shuichi shuttered upon staring at the blossom of blood staining the back of Angie’s yellow coat. The red liquid had pooled into a now-drying puddle on the floor beside her lips. The detective even noticed a hand-like smudge of scarlet beside her corpse. Though he’d washed up quite a while ago, his skin itched as he remembered the feel of her blood on his palm.

“No way,” said Miu. “I’m not coming anywhere near that disaster zone. Can’t someone cover it?”

Shuichi frowned, recalling the tarp Miu and Kiibo had slowly placed over Tenko. They’d wanted to cover the corpse so that Himiko would not have to look at it. Shuichi had felt a bit surprised that Miu had so eagerly agreed to put something down. Normally, while she non-malicious, she wasn’t the type to help comfort others. A part of him recalled how delicately she’d placed the tarp on Tenko before backing away.

“Did the sight of her body scare you too?” Shuichi wondered.

“Er—“ Miu’s eyes darted from side to side. “Not particularly. What do you take me for? Some kind of pussy? But it’s kinda gross, right? I mean we don’t know where people have been. What if their body fluids have all kind of diseases?”

Strange, I didn’t take Iruma-san for the type to care about sanitation.

“Well... just forget it,” said Miu, crossing her arms and widening her stance. “I want to know what’s up with you weirdos. What made you run off like you needed to take a desperate shit?”

“It is nothing,” said Kiibo, not meeting her eyes. “Saihara-kun and I just needed to talk.”

“Oh yeah?” said Miu, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. “You two been acting pretty shifty lately. What are you doing behind closed doors?”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Not allowing her to bait him, Shuichi shared a silent conversation with Kiibo, asking the robot what he felt comfortable saying.

In reply, Kiibo crumpled the mastermind’s note into a tinier ball. His decision rang clear. On one hand, Shuichi found it strange that Kiibo didn’t wish to share information with his favorite classmate. On the other hand, the detective had no grounds to question it. He had his own list of reasons for keeping H.N.I. from Kaito, Kaede, and Maki. He could only assume the robot had thought things through.

“It is really nothing, Iruma-san,” said Kiibo.

The inventor scowled and shot them both a one-fingered salute.

“Screw you both— treating me like a damn idiot! Me!!! A literal genius!!”

Kiibo seemed to backpedal a bit due to her outburst. His eyes drooped and his jaw rattled giving off the impression of a quivering mouth. “N-no. I’m not questioning your intelligence. It’s just—“

“Easy, kid.” Ryoma spoke at last. “I think I get it.”

The tennis champ removed his hat and scratched the top off his head, raking his fingers through his cropped, orange hair.

“I might not be the best one to talk about this. But people have died here... friends of ours. We’ve barely gotten a moment to mourn them because everything is happening so quickly and most of us are just trying our best to survive.” He watched the monitor lights flicker off the chain on his ankle.

“We’re not gonna make all the right choices. In fact, before this so-called game is over, most of us will probably screw up royally. That’s why it’s a good idea to think on things before making them public knowledge.” Ryoma sighed. “This is about your family, huh, Kiibo? Just based on your reaction, there’s no way it isn’t. I get it, you just want to make sure he’s safe.”

Miu scratched her cheek, hugging her free arm around her rib cage.

“Fine. It’s not like I want Kiibo’s old man to get hurt. I just want to be in the loop, y’know?”

The robot gave her a weak, fond smile. He reached out his hand to take hers, but pulled it back at the last second. The inventor was having none of that. She snatched his metal hand herself and laced her fingers through his.

In his surprise, Kiibo gave a giddy half-hop. With a sigh, he said,

“Let’s go back to the science room. Maybe there’s more on that big computer. Maybe….” Kiibo met Shuichi’s grey-gold eyes, “If can reach him again then…”

The detective placed his thumb beneath his chin, one of his thinking postures. So… Kiibo wanted to reveal things to Miu and Ryoma after all… The decision was fair. Neither one of those two could have destroyed the computer. In fact, they both now had the strongest alibis. Though Iidabashi would probably not like the idea, Shuichi thought that it was a good time to spill the beans. He was even starting to feel secure enough to letting Kaito, Kaede, and Maki know. The ones he was still wary of were Kirumi and Himiko, who had both separated from the pack for a time, and Tsumugi, Kokichi, and Korekiyo who were all still missing.

_Ouma-kun… Whatever he’s up to, I should probably at least figure out his whereabouts soon. Just in case I have to…_

Shuichi bit his lip. The letter opener at his hip irritated his skin through his clothing. What on earth was he thinking? Was killing his classmate even an option? Was simply giving in and dying like an euthanized animal an option? The detective’s thoughts bounced back and forth between the foul ideas like a ping pong ball smacking from paddle to paddle. The situation was starting to feel dangerous; round four would be starting soon. His deadline was creeping nearer. An uncomfortable sensation— like someone running fingers across his guts— made him want to curl into a ball.

“Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi blinked, eyes focusing back on his mechanical friend.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I just spaced out for a second. Er… So we’re going back to the science room?”

“Yes,” confirmed Kiibo. “My internal timer says we have about an hour until the round ends. We need to really get serious about locating the mastermind.”

Having no further objections, Shuichi followed his friends out and down the hall. In his mind, he went through all the possible things that they should try to get done. They needed to look through all of the student files at this point; if Kiibo’s gave them an important hint, who was to say that the other profiles held nothing of interest? First and foremost, they needed to find a way to reestablish contact with the professor.

Just a few feet away from their destination, Miu froze with a gasp. Shuichi failed to stop in time and bumped into her. Pulling away and brushing some of her long hair from his mouth, he said,

“What? What is it?”

“T-the floor…”

The boys followed her line of vision to a few scarlet droplets on the ground and, just past those, a few more… All leading to the science room…

A smear of blood curved across the top of the doorknob.

Shuichi’s stomach frosted over. Someone had explored the science room in their absence and, whoever it was, had been injured or….

Kiibo and Ryoma scanned the hall frantically, searching for any sign of someone with them. Miu had lost her usual gusto. She bit her thumbnail, taking a step back.

“We need to check on the computer.” Panic layered Kiibo’s tone.

“Are you nuts?! What if there’s someone still in there?!” Miu shook her head. “Nope nope nope!! I’m not getting Texas chainsawed today!”

“Iruma-san, you might be overreacting a bit,” said Shuichi, trying to mask his own nervousness. “I mean, if someone is there, it’s one of us, right?”

“So what?” the inventor snapped. “We never found out why Angie went ballistic. It could be the cosfreak or— or maybe that soda-obsessed little gremlin! Hell, it could be anyone acting any way!”

“But what if someone is hurt?” said Kiibo softly. “We’ve been wasting time discussing this. And we really need that computer! Listen, I’m the most resilient of all of us. A simple stab won’t kill me. I’ll make sure the coast is clear.”

“I’m right there with you,” said Ryoma. “I’m not afraid. I’ll help you subdue someone if need be.”

Kiibo frowned at that idea and Shuichi could guess at the source of the robot’s displeasure. He probably worried that Ryoma would kill another one of their classmates the way he dispatched Angie.

“Let’s just do this quickly,” the robot said, grasping the soiled knob as Ryoma approached.

He shoved open the door.

For a few moments, all fell silent and Shuichi felt comfortable enough to peer over Kiibo’s shoulder.

No one occupied the room.

The computer, undamaged, still displayed Iidabashi’s information with a professional font.

But one thing was undeniably and chillingly wrong.

Shuichi stared on in horror at Tenko’s fallen form, exposed beneath a now-shifted tarp.

The Monokuma blade previously left untouched was nowhere to be found.

**~|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|~**

Tsumugi Shirogane kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the sofa. She propped her feet on the armrest and quickly dialed a number. The digits she typed appeared rapidly across her Princess Piggles wallpaper as the dial tone began.

“Hey. It’s me,” said Tsumugi, tapping her toes together when someone answered.

She listened to the voice on the other end before replying,

“Uh huh. I think the breach was definitely Iidabashi. I overheard some pretty solid evidence. It’s fine. Just apprehended him and... Gone? Are you sure?”

The cosplayer removed her glasses and gently tossed them onto the coffee table where they landed with a rattle. She cringed with each word of the report, rubbing her eyes and frowning at the smudges of eyeliner that wore off onto her hand.

“Well, you can’t say I didn’t warn you to keep closer tabs. For goodness sake, you know all about my analytical prowess. I suppose it can’t be helped now though. Just put as many resources as you can afford to into tracking him down. I was able to retrieve some of his chat with Saihara-kun, and a few things he said... let’s just say you may like to know more.”

Tsumugi stare up at the ceiling as the voice on the other end spoke. Her eyes unfocused as she soaked in his words. When he’d finished, she blinked.

“Yes. Yes, of course. I was able to test the new file you gave me. The second subject wasn’t as mindless as the first, but he still didn’t come across as despairing. Just mad..... Uh huh.... Don’t worry. You’re close. I think there’s real merit to the phrase ‘third time’s a charm’ in this case. Other than losing the professor, I think we’re on track. Anything else?”

She smirked as the voice spoke, pulling hair back from her forehead with one hand.

“Ooo! I like that idea!... Yes, it will be simple. I can grab it for you. Or, you know what? I can have Ouma-kun do it. Hopefully, that’ll throw the detective off a bit.”

She stood and slipped her shoes back on, searching for her makeup case in order to correct her liner. When she found the pink, faux fur bag, she removed the black makeup tube and an orange pill bottle. The cosplayer placed the phone between her shoulder and ear so that she could open the container and push one of teal painkillers between her lips.

“I’m on it now. Talk to you later.”

 

**•••Chapter Eight: Side Ouma•••**

The sound of Himiko’s stomach prevented Kokichi from diving too deep into his thoughts.

“Can you do something about that?” he said around the fourth or fifth rumble.

“It’s not my fault!” she protested, smacking a hand to her belly. “You were supposed to help me get snacks.”

“Oh, right. I wonder why that never happened. It’s not like anything else came up.”

Himiko pursed her mouth at his sarcasm.

“I just want a whole peach cobbler with extra of whatever that crumbly stuff they put on top is....” She stuck out her hands and wiggled her fingers. “But I’m so tired, my mana is completely gone.”

“Nishishi! That’s probably a good thing. I think if you ate that much, you wouldn’t be able to move and I’d totally have to leave you behind.” He gasped gleefully, pumping his fists like a child. “Or maybe you’d get so fat that I could just roll you along like a Yumeno-bowling-ball.”

“Nyeh?! Ew... that sounds horrible! Besides, it’s rude to make jokes about a girl’s weight! You like Amami and Saihara a lot, right? Well maybe you should start acting nicer like they do!”

Kokichi knew something must have slipped past his guard, because the little magician took one look at his expression and shrunk.

“I... are you angry? I didn’t mean... I’m sorry. Amami is dead, isn’t he? I just... it hasn’t sunk in.”

The Ultimate Supreme Leader forced his face to go blank. He shoved whatever emotion he’d just given away back under lock and key. But what should he say to Himiko?

Words just fell from his mouth.

“Way to read into things! My love for my friends isn’t all that genuine. I find people I like and then I toy with them. But that keeps things exciting! It’s like a hard video game with difficult-to-max-out Social Links! Sure, it’s tragic that Amami-chan is gone, but I’m always prepared for stuff like that. It’s why I don’t give MY heart to anyone. I’m only interested in taking.”

He quieted, trying to make sense of what he’d said. From the corner of his eye, he watched Himiko rub her injured shoulder, frowning deeply. A strand of licorice-colored hair swept across her cheek.

“I think that sounds like a lie.”

“And what makes you such an expert on my lies?”

“I never claimed to be an expert,” she said, attempting to push him in the ribs. He avoided her easily and she sighed. “It’s just… it seems wrong to me. If me and Amami and Saihara and everyone else are just games to you… Ugh.” She smacked her ears. “I’m just getting confused now. It’s like you’re such a jerk and want everyone to love you anyway! I don’t know what that means!”

Kokichi giggled.

“Then I’m satisfied. I’m renting space in your head and that’s enough. I don’t care WHAT people think about me as long as they ARE thinking about me.”

The little mage halted and raised a finger as if to lecture her classmate when the sound of footsteps cut her off.

_Shinguji-chan? No… the steps are too light and too many… two people? Two girls?_

Kokichi relaxed his body language, hoping Himiko would receive the hint. He searched for the source of the walking.

Finally, he saw them.

“Akamatsu-chan? Harukawa-chan? Oohh! This is a treat! I was starting to get bored of this kid so maybe you guys could play with me.”

“Ouma-kun! Thank god!!” Kaede bounded up to them, blonde locks bouncing off her shoulders as she ran. Her smile widened when she noticed Himiko. “Yumeno-san too! This is fantastic!”

The magician hung her head.

“Oh… you guys were probably worried about me, huh… I feel like such a coward. I just made everyone look after me.”

Kaede cocked her head, watching Kokichi with her violet eyes. “Did… Did you help her, Ouma-kun? You took care of Yumeno-san?”

The pianist let out a short laugh and leaned in as if she were about to hug him, but changed her mind at the last second.

“That’s just— amazing!” she said. “I mean, you actually stepped up, huh? I knew you had it in you!”

“Ew…” said Kokichi. “Listen, I’m not suddenly high on my own virtue like you and that idiot astronaut. I just had nothing better to do. Besides, it’s always good to have someone who owes you. Anyway, I’m done with good deeds for a while. I have more exploring to do.”

”Oh no you don’t.” The assassin finally spoke, approaching quickly and yanking him by the arm.

“Hey! Let go of me, you glorified murderer!”

Maki twitched, but held fast.

“We’ve been looking for you. We need you to pick a lock. You’ll be free to go after that. Trust me.”

“A lock?” Kokichi strained to pry Maki off, but her hand clung to his thin bicep like an iron cuff.

“Momota-kun and Toujou-san walked into a trap,” Kaede explained. “We found a control panel to undo it, but there’s a lock and no key. We told them we’d find you and hurry back.”

“Nyeh?!” Himiko’s eyes widened. “They aren’t hurt are they? If they are…” She pulled at two chunks of hair on either side of her head. “It’s all my fault!”

“No,” said Kaede, placing a hand on Himiko’s hat encouragingly. “They were still talking and alert when we left. Those two are both strong-willed. I’m sure they can last until we return.”

Kokichi swallowed, going over the facts in his head.

“A trap, huh?” he said. “Ooohhh, bad luck.”

Though he chuckled, his brain swam with memories of the last trap he’d faced and how it had delivered Rantaro’s painful end. The dictator tried to fend off intrusive thoughts, but they clawed their way in. He imagined Kaito and Kirumi both pale and lifeless on the floor. Gone.

The vision disturbed him. Of course, he joked often about how great his life would be if Kaito just vanished. During one of their darker spats, Kokichi had even claimed that he wouldn’t care if Kaito were to turn up dead in a ditch somewhere.

But that was a lie.

There wasn’t a soul in their class who Kokichi truly desired to see suffer. The dictator had a way of worming his way into people’s minds and plaguing them with self doubt— that was fun. Watching those around him grapple for life only to have the precious gift stolen away... that wasn’t fun. It was painful.

However, Kokichi wasn’t about to let Maki know that her treasured friend was in good hands.

“You aren’t serious if you think I’d come flying to Momota-chan’s rescue!”

The supreme leader whooped with laughter, hugging his stomach. He even managed to produce tears of amusement.

“Ouma-kun....” said Kaede, eyes darting from Himiko to Maki as if checking that they’d heard the same thing. “That’s... one of your lies, right? I mean, you wouldn’t really let Momota-kun and Toujou-san die, right?”

Kokichi wiped the corners of his eyes with his thumbs.

“Eh, I don’t really want to lose Mom, no. With her dead, who would do my laundry and make me breakfast? But finally getting rid of that pesky astronaut bastard— now that’s too good! Hmm... you know what? You tell me what you’d be willing to do for me and I’ll consider it.”

“Do for you?” Maki’s expression reminded Kokichi of a raptor. He knew he was treading on a viper’s nest, but the danger thrilled him a bit.

“Yeah,” he said, “Hurry up, Harukawa-chan. How low will you go for your boyfriend?”

The assassin twitched. “He’s not... he’s just a good friend, you asshole! So is Toujou! Just...” she reached out and grabbed Kokichi by his bandana-scarf. “Enough! You’re going to shut up and come help us or I’ll really make you sorry.”

Kokichi clucked his tongue and shook his head with disapproval. “You’re ruining your chances, contract killer. C’mon, c’mon! I just want something amusing. Why don’t you try to kneel and beg? I’m a dictator. I love stuff like that. So get down and—“

Suddenly both her hands collared his throat. She applied pressure, cutting his words off before they could leave his mouth.

A glare from her severe eyes sunk into him like venomous fangs.

“If you say another word, I’ll smash your brains out.”

“That’s a bluff,” he croaked. “You NEED what’s in my brain.”

Kokichi didn’t fear for his life. As long as Kaito and Kirumi were on the line, Maki wouldn’t destroy him. That said... he was beginning to feel light headed. An uncomfortable heat built up in his esophagus. He gagged.

“Harukawa-san, stop!” Kaede intervened at last. “You’re going to really hurt him!”

“Yeah! Then we’ll be in even more trouble than before,” spoke up Himiko. “Things will just get harder...”

Hesitating for just a few seconds, Maki eased. Kokichi slipped through her hands, slurping in cool air. His neck felt tender— he was sure there’d be bruising.

“Let’s go. Now,” said the assassin coldly before turning 180 and heading down the hall.

The others, Kokichi included, trailed behind her. He sulked as he kept pace with Kaede.

“Akaamaaaatsu-chaaaaan, you saw it! You saw the mean assassin bullying me. Back me up when I tell Mom!”

Kaede only sighed. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, burying whatever she’d intended to say to him.

“She’s just all moody because Momota-chan and Toujou-chan get to be aaaaalll alone together.”

Kokichi smacked his lips to producing a kissing noise. “A boy and a girl. They’ve probably gotten into all sorts of risqué stuff. Mom is pretty hot so I’m sure Momota-chan—“

“Shut up!” snapped Maki, she shot him a look over her shoulder. “You don’t need your kneecaps to pick a lock. In fact, there are plenty of things you don’t need for that. I suggest you remain quiet or I’ll remove those unnecessary assets one by one.”

Now that was quite the reaction— the biggest Kokichi had ever reaped from Maki. Normally she only shot back a few words.

Satisfied, he patted his the front of his pants,

“Point taken. I rather like my knees.”

Beside him, Himiko crossed her arms and grumbled,

“You’re done being difficult now, right? That was a pain. I can’t believe I was starting to think you were cool.”

“I’m still glad you guys were actually working together,” said Kaede, her stride pepping up.

_How like Akamatsu-chan... she just wants nothing more than for all of us to get along, huh._

Kokichi turned up his nose. Inwardly, he understood her. He wanted to their class to be happy and close. But that desire was simply unreasonable. Such outward signs of love and faith would only endanger everyone.

“It’s not like I enjoy hanging out with the little monkey,” he said. “We just ran into trouble and it made more sense to ban together.”

“Ah! Right,” said Himiko. “It was Shinguji! He tried to kill me!

Kaede faltered. “Shinguji-kun did? That’s… I mean, he’s spooky sometimes, but he’s always been gentle towards everyone. Why would he try to hurt you? Was he acting strange? Crap… what if whatever possessed Angie-san—”

“It wasn’t like that.” Kokich dashed the suggestion like water across stone. “A game like this is bound to bring things out of people. Sometimes bad, sometimes good. We’re all facing possible death and that guy just took the opportunity to shed his restraints and go after his worst desires.”

“I don’t understand,” said Kaede, gripping the straps of her white backpack. “We need each other more than we did before.”

“See, there’s the issue with you and space dummy,” said Kokichi as they rounded a corner. “You’re so one-sighted. You’re so sure about what’s right that you just get confused when people express different views.”

The supreme leader smirked towards Maki’s spine, watching the back of her sailor collar flap.

“Take Miss Assassin, for instance.”

The spine straightened.

“Ooooh, you hate when I bring that up, don’t you?” he said. “When I say ‘assassin,’ I don’t treat it as just a talent the way that everyone else here does. Because I remember who you are and what that title means. Your ‘talent’ is everyone else’s scourge. The academy scouted you under the agreement that you wouldn’t take jobs while in attendance. Maybe it was hard to change your lifestyle and only demonstrate on mannequins and targets. But you cling to Momota-chan because he gave you another reason not to kill, a reason beyond just school rule. You just wanted to be part of the club, right? Just another Ultimate with Momota and crew.”

“You can shut up now.” Her fists clenched. Kokichi pressed on.

“It worked. You became a normal part of our lives until most people forgot to feel afraid. But this killing game ISN’T school. You aren’t protected or taken care of. Danger isn’t limited to pop-up targets. That said, I wonder how you feel… Do you have the same ease? The same willingness to restrain yourself? Probably not. So now do all of you get it? Something like that happened to Shinguji. In this setting of death, he probably felt free to act on suppressed desires, ones that were too insane to show publicly before.”

“You can’t just say that Harukawa-san is the same way!” snapped Kaede. “You don’t KNOW that!”

“I agree!” chimed in Himiko. “Come on, stop calling this a game! It’s not fun and you’re just going to make people suspicious of each other!”

“And what’s so wrong with that?” asked Kokichi. “Suspicion is healthy because anyone is capable of lying. Come to think of it… Where’s Saihara-chan?”

The young dictator’s grin widened into an impressive crescent.

“He seemed pretty suspicious when all this started and now he’s not with you two and it doesn’t sound like he’s with Momota-chan either. So strange. I thought he practically worshipped that guy.”

Maki clenched one of her long, chocolate ponytails. Kokichi watched her knuckles whiten.

“You talk an awful lot about things you don’t understand,” she hissed. “What the hell would you know about me or Saihara or anyone’s motivations? No one ever wants to talk to you about the things important to them. You know, a while ago, Momota told me that you were the kind of person who just liked bringing people down to his level. I think he was right. So that’s my answer. The thing restraining me is the fear of being like you.”

Kokichi watched her spine relax.

That… freaking bitch. Her peace of mind rustled Kokichi up like an irritated porcupine. She probably just came up with that last stupid line on the spot and was now all smug about it, convinced she stood above him. Everything about that girl— her humorless temperament, her willingness to kill for what she wanted, her taste in guys, her inability to engage in banter… She was truly his least favorite type of person.

“You’re pathetic. There’s a wolf among us, but it’s seeing things my way that scares you soooo much? Momota-chan’s idiocy really has worn off on you. You’re only going to get everyone you care about killed while stubbornly avoiding my advice. I’ll look forward to it.”

“Just so you know, I still think there are circumstances where I’d be justified in killing you,” said Maki. “So watch your step.”

Kokichi whistled, but the icy girl ignored it. They all climbed the stairs in silence, Kokichi feeling anxious about the length of time since the previous round had ended. He’d crossed paths with Himiko, done some exploring with her, run into Korekiyo, escaped from Korekiyo, and now he wandered the halls on some mission to save two of his classmates. He’d done so much and so little. No doubt the round would end soon… And he felt as though he’d hardly progressed. The emotion made him want to shriek. Tsumugi Shirogane… He just needed to find a way to one-up her. He did NOT like to be played with by her, but he had yet to find the clue, the piece he needed to win this duel of minds.

At last, Maki and Kaede directed the Supreme Leader to a covered panel on the wall. One look at the basic wafer lock calmed him down. This would be as simple as convincing Gonta that Kaede’s ahoge was a new kind of insect. Kokichi’s throat tightened; he shouldn’t have thought about Gonta. Especially after the role he’d played in the burly teen’s premature death...

Shoving those thoughts from his skull, Kokichi removed his jackknife pick from his pocket. The small tool appeared to be a normal pocket knife until Kokichi pulled the prongs from their places. He selected the pick he needed and got to work. Within seconds, the cover clicked open.

Wasting no time, Maki leaned over and slammed a green button that read “deactivate” beneath. Rumbling like a garage door, the barrier rolled back up, revealing the astronaut and the maid. Kaito had propped himself up against the far wall. He staggered to his feet upon seeing the others. When Kirumi stood from her seat on a large bucket, Kokichi dashed forward and hugged her around the waist, letting crocodile tears roll down his cheeks.

“Mom! Mom! Help me! The assassin threatened to break my knees and I was so scared!!”

The older girl tsked with annoyance, wrenching him off of her. Though forced tears blurred his vision, he could see her examine his face and rub something off of his chin. Sighing, she said,

“Engaging in your usual antics even here, I see. Well, you helped us, so I suppose I must thank you.”

The maid folded her hands across her midsection and gave him a curt bow from the waist.

Kokichi’s tears dried immediately; he bounced from foot to foot. Only some of the reaction was an act. In truth, it DID feel good to be appreciated from time to time.

“Your turn, Momota-chaaaaan,” he called in a sing-songy tone. “You have things to say to me too!”

Kaito grimaced.

“You don’t have to,” said Maki evenly. “He was a nightmare the whole way here.”

The astronaut rubbed his temple; his forehead wrinkled. Kokichi only leaned in closer, a snide grin spanning his face. Finally Kaito relented.

“Alright. Fine. I guess you helped us out. Thank you.”

He flushed the color of the rhubarb tarts Kirumi baked on Sundays. Contented, Kokichi waved his hand with a flourish.

“Good. My work here is done. Just remember that I might have to collect a favor from you two at some point. You’re in my debt just like Yumeno-chan.”

“In your…” Kaito grit his teeth so hard Kokichi wondered if they’d crack. “Fine! As long as it’s reasonable, you hear? I’m not doing anything freaking evil. I-- wait… Yumeno?”

Noticing her for the first time, Kaito calmed down. The color in his face faded back into its normal hue.

“They found you!” he exclaimed. “This is great! Everything’s working out! I told you guys! Toujou and I both knew it! Bet you’ll trust my legendary hunches a little more next time, eh?”

_He sounds like a ham..._

Kokichi rolled his eyes. The worst part was that the astronaut was probably hardly acting at all. He likely believed much of the praise he bestowed upon himself. To Kokichi’s surprise, Kirumi clapped gently.

“I had faith in you,” she said. “If you say things will be okay, I trust you.”

_How odd…_

Kokichi had always taken the maid for a realist. She treated everyone so well that some deemed her babying “over-the-top,” but she never seemed to engage in fanciful ideas or daydreams herself. She respected each classmate without falling too deeply into their philosophies. When she’d been requested to do so, she’d mended the cloth Angie kept over her altar of Atua and even stayed for the ceremony. But she never asked questions or attempted to learn about the cult unprompted. She’d set up a magic show with Himiko once, sitting front seat when the performance began. Yet, she hadn’t shown the same enthusiasm any of the other students had, only polite attentiveness. Often she asked about their preference and home lives, but often these questions seemed to be a means to an end, a step so that Kirumi could better do her job. Everything was about her job.

So why was she buttering Kaito up like this? Why did she enjoy his heroic nonsense? Had something happened during their time in the small storage room?

It’s more likely that she’s just a liar too.

Kokichi knew that people rarely changed their habits. For some reason, Kirumi wished to go beyond her usual call of duty to make the astronaut happy. Chances were she wasn’t as trusting as she was acting.

“Right,” said Kokichi. “Well, I’m off to hunt for Saihara-chan then.”

“Hold on. Why? What do you want with him?” Kaito’s tone fell serious. He placed his hands on his hips, staring the trickster down. The gesture irritated Kokichi a bit. He hated when the older boy tried to look intimidating.

“What’s up with you? It’s not like I need your permission to talk to him. Get over yourself.” Kokich brushed his bangs to the side. “I just want some information. Knowing him, I’d say he’s probably gotten at least half of our situation figured out by now.”

“I don’t think so,” said Kaede softly. “We went searching and he said he didn’t find anything. He seemed…just as in the dark as the rest of us.”

“Ok? So he lied.”

Kaede pinched a strand of hair between her thumb and forefinger. Kokichi deciphered her expression. Despite her words, she too felt suspicious of Shuichi for some reason. She just wouldn’t admit that to someone like Kokichi.

A loud click sounded off behind Kokichi, causing everyone to jump. The little dictator cursed and turned to the monitor which had flipped on, an image of Monokuma taking over the screen.

“I guess I’ll have to wait a bit longer,” said Kokichi beneath his breath.

“It… no!” protested Kaede. “It couldn’t have been a full two hours!”

“Maybe it’s another announcement,” said Kaito. “There’s no way round three can end before we have the chance to meet back up with Saihara and the others!”

The urgency was beginning to hit them, Kokichi realized. The mastermind had shown how serious she was twice already. No one had a reason to doubt that one of their classmates would die.

The bear only gave his usual spiel, announcing the end of round three. Kokichi barely listened, letting the goofy voice become white noise. He refused to give the demented plushy any of his headspace, no matter how harshly his jagged eye seemed to glow.

Finally, the screen switched off.

Sharing grim glances, the group took places on the floor. How disturbingly had this become routine. Even Kaito only narrowed his eyes and observed his bangle. Kokichi wondered how hard the astronaut’s cerebral neurons worked to give him a reason to keep his spirits high.

Himiko jolted and tried to fight off sleep with blinks. She shook.

“This can’t…” she stammered. “I wasted everyone’s time and now someone will…”

“Quiet.” Kirumi shook her head. “You must think maturely, Yumeno-san. Jumping to conclusions and panicking was what got you into trouble before.”

The maid’s voice quieted with each word until she’d dozed off. The others followed her into slumber one by one, bodies going limp. Kaede shivered, leaving Kokichi to wonder what kind of fears dogged her dreams.

The supreme leader waited for the pinch of the injection.

But it never came.

He received no dose of sedatives. He felt as alert as usual. The sight before him radiated a cloud of eeriness. He watched his classmates for a few moments-- their expressions and the rhythmic rises and falls of their chests.

_She’s coming for one of them…_

Kokichi ran his tongue across the tips of his teeth. Maybe there had been a mistake? Perhaps Tsumugi didn't realize she hadn’t knocked him out. In that case, he could try to ambush her. He could hide and wait for her to come for her victim and then--

No. What kind of plan was that? He’d have to fell her in one blow or else she’d be able to order him around and, well, he wasn’t ready to die yet. He didn’t currently possess a lead vital enough to defy her over. In addition… what if her next target was a member of Shuichi’s party. Or Korekiyo? There was no way that Kokichi could find the others in time.

Shit. He hated this. He LOATHED it. Ultimate Hunt had so roughly stolen his sense of control. Why was it taking him so long to develop a winning strategy? To find a chink in their armor? There was no way he’d lost his touch, was there?

The sound of someone humming interrupted his self-admonishing. The song invoked a sense of nostalgia though Kokichi had no idea where he’d heard it before. The tune dipped in and out, following a simple pattern like a children’s rhyme.

Finally the songstress appeared.

Tsumugi Shirogane ceased her humming and adjusted her wireframe glasses.

“Hey,” she said. “I have something I want you to take care of.”

 

_To be continued in Side Saihara..._


	9. Round Four (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hey again! Wow, another late update. I apologize! I'd planned for this chapter to be all three perspectives, but it started getting long so I limited it to just Saihara and Ouma. The next chapter will be a ton of Kirumi. (The good news: I have some stuff for her written already since it was supposed to be in this chapter).
> 
> * I edited the wording of Ouma's NG Code because someone pointed out that it was a bit odd that his was the only one without a can/cannot
> 
> *I've changed the spelling of Tojo to Toujou.
> 
> * An additional announcement: there is a 1000 word fanfic challenge for amino that I'm helping judge. I submitted an example short story for that and I decided to go ahead and upload it here too! Do me a favor and check that one out if you've got the time :D
> 
> *Don't worry. I thrive on autumn weather, ghost stories, and pumpkin spice. My power levels rise tenfold in October. I'll be back soon!
> 
> ~ Carnival

**•••Chapter Nine: Side Saihara••** **•**

  
  
Shuichi’s legs jarred him awake. For just a moment, he felt as though he’d fallen from the edge of a steep cliff. A rational whisper in his brain reminded him that there was a term for this sensation, a hypnic jerk, but he had to catch his breath all the same.

Awakening little by little, he maneuvered himself into an upright position. His location confused him. After all, Shuichi usually woke up on his left side, with one arm beneath his pillow, and his comforter wound around his right leg. Most mornings, his uncle would creak open the door and click the alarm clock off, telling the apprentice investigator exactly how many times it had rung.  

As Shuichi’s mind cleared, the prospects of hearing a quick “that was five” dropped to zero.

He hadn’t fallen asleep in his familiar bedroom.

This place was a prison.

The detective, inventor, robot, and tennis player had all fallen asleep in the hall outside the science room. The end of the round had crept up on them as they’d debated what to do about the missing Monokuma blade and student files. Miu and Shuichi had both expressed their concerns about walking into a trap. An assailant could have been hiding in one of the dusty cabinets or under a back table...

Kiibo and Ryoma had sworn to protect their less resilient companions, but before the group could come to a decision that would please them all, the monitors had hummed to life.

Shuichi and the others had then hurried to get into a seated positions. Inside, he’d felt as though someone had filled him up with spoiled milk. An icky disappointment spread through his core. He hadn’t acted as efficiently as he’d hoped; another round was over and he hadn’t found a way to stop the mastermind.

Now someone else was going to die.

Presently, the detective blinked mist from his vision and, with a unsteady heartbeat, scanned the room.

Miu and Ryoma stirred. The inventor placed her feet flat on the ground and lifted her bottom half up, forming her body into a ramp-like incline. She moaned as she stretched her spine, rubbing a rosy splotch on her nose. Ryoma simply yawned and used the wall to help to bring him to his doll-like feet.

“Are we all okay?” the athlete mumbled.

His question seemed to jolt Miu fully awake.

“Saihara?” she asked. “Kiibo?”

“I’m good,” Shuichi said. “I–”

He stiffened as if some kind of phantom had reached through his chest and, with an frosty grip, seized both of his lungs.

Kiibo had not risen yet, but the robot did not appear to be stuck in his usual sleep mode. His eyes were wide open, and dark as double inkwells. He lay on his side limply like some kind of abandoned teenage-sized action figure.

Panicking, Shuichi scrambled to his friend and searched for signs of damage or missing panels where the mastermind could have accessed the robot’s internal hardware. He couldn’t find a Monokuma blade or gap, and he was too unversed in robotics to determine any further issue besides the fact that the android simply appeared nonfunctional.

“Out of my way!” Miu shoved Shuichi to the side, biting her bottom lip. She crouched beside their classmate and gently flipped over. From there, she took both sides of Kiibo’s collar and pulled them around his neck and towards each other until they folded, revealing a hidden panel on the robot’s nape.

Someone had unscrewed the panel so that it hung loosely by one bolt. Miu thrust her fingers into the back of Kiibo’s neck, eyes glistening as she did. After a few seconds, she removed her hand, sighing.

“It’s not… broken. It’s just gone.”

“His AI?” Shuichi guessed. “It’s missing?”

“That’s what I said, shitwit! Learn to LISTEN!”

The inventor drew back her trembling shoulders. Her skin had paled a shade. Shuichi waited for his classmate to temper down, deciding that trying to bite back or admonish her behavior would be akin to tossing water onto a hot skillet. Finally, she hugged her arm to her abdomen and tugged at a curled strand of hair.

“He’s not dead. If they haven’t broken his AI… It’s just that we don’t know, right? It’s not here. We don’t have any idea what they did with it… So there’s a chance that I can fix him. I just need his chip… and then he’ll be fine. He’ll be back to normal again…”

Shuichi watched her struggle to voice her mind, and he empathized. Miu viewed Kiibo as her best friend and, if there was any hope for him, she would naturally latch onto it just as Shuichi would if Kaede or Kaito or Maki were in danger. A prick of guilt needled him as he observed Miu lean over Kiibo’s hominal shell, gently running her thumb along one of his face indentations.

The detective wondered if hope was enough. How much were well-wishes and faith worth anyway? The truth was that they’d all failed to prevent yet another round from ending and the mastermind had claimed another victim.

Ryoma spoke at last.

“Hold on. That thing on the floor. By Iruma-san’s boot. That’s not yours, is it?”

Shuichi located the object in question. Just as the tennis pro had said, a small, obsidian item rest on the ground by Miu’s heel. A ray from an overhead light fixture passed over the polished, black surface like liquid when the girl shifted to look.

The detective grasped the object and brought it closer to his face for further inspection. A pocket knife? No… He’d seen this thing before. He knew he had… About one year ago….

 

_“Hey! Hey!”_

_Shuichi nearly dropped his recently-purchased bento onto the tile floor. He twitched and clutched his meal tighter to prevent an accidental explosion of rice, egg, croquette, veggies, and chicken._

_"Whoopsie! I didn’t mean to scare you, Saihara-chan!”_

_Shuichi blinked at petite figure who’d sneaked up behind him. He knew that the boy was in his class, of course, but they’d never spoken to one another. This kid was one of Shuichi’s more extroverted schoolmates— the type of boy who uttered snarky remarks to the teachers and stirred up discord on field trips._

_“Oh… That’s okay, Ouma-kun…”_

_Kokichi pouted. “You sound unsure if that’s my name or not. C’mon! I’ve made an impression by now, right? We’ve been classmates for, like, two whole weeks!!”_

_“Sorry… Yes, I know.”_

_Shuichi wanted to hide under his hat. Kokichi was vocalizing his thoughts so loudly. The detective scanned the rows of boxed lunches, thankful to find that the boys were alone all except for the cashier who seemed preoccupied with inventory sheets,_

_“I know your name… it’s just…”_

_“Its kinda random that I’m talking to you, right?” Kokichi guessed with a Cheshire grin. “Okay, okay, fine. That’s fair since I probably waited too long. I just wanted to observe you a bit first. Nishishi!”_

_Anxious and disliking the amount of eye contact his classmate was trying to keep, Shuichi took a step back. Kokichi only closed the gap back to the same distance._

_"So! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?” Kokichi persisted. The dictator’s concord eyes sizzled, reminding Shuichi of the little sparklers he and his mother used to play with on the final evening of every summer._

_Shuichi trained his gaze on a stack of green tea sponge cakes beside him, trying to appear interested in the treats. Why did this troublemaker have to target him?_

_“Maybe,” Shuichi replied. “Uh… you mean like later today?”_

_Kokichi shook his head in the negative. He removed something from his pocket— a slick black tool that Shuichi mistook for a knife. The detective’s heart jumped and he yanked himself backwards. The Ultimate Supreme Leader chuckled at Shuichi’s discomfort and said,_

_“It’s just a lock pick. And no— not later! Like now! We have until one o’clock before fourth period. Let’s have an adventure.”_

_Shuichi remained silent. He watched the boy fiddle with the folding pick set, pulling the little metal bits in and out of the onyx sheath. Finally, Kokichi spoke again, in a lower tone,_

_“I want to check out the academy’s archives. The reaaaal sensitive information. C’mon, we’d make a perfect team. I’ve already figured out a pretty good way to do it, but I want the Ultimate Detective to review my plan!”_

_"That sounds like it could get us into big trouble. Besides, I’m busy now.”_

_Kokichi dropped his smile. He cocked his head to one side and balanced up on his toes._

_“Busy? How so?”_

_Shuichi indicated to the bento in is hand._

_“I’m going to eat lunch. Momota-kun asked me if I wanted to join him in the courtyard. I already said okay. So, he’s probably waiting for me.”_

_The tiny boy fell back flat on his feet. His face morphed into a scowl which quickly melted back into an amused expression. He brushed his purple bangs from his forehead, once again making Shuichi uneasy. The way Kokichi stared was uncomfortably captivating._

_“Listen, I wouldn’t waste time on Momota-chan. He’s a nut. He’s got all these idiotic opinions and still thinks he’s boss. I don’t think he’s useful to anyone.”_

_Shuichi slid the brim of his hat down. In the first place, he didn’t think “useful” was an appropriate way to describe another human being. He’d heard Kokichi Ouma use that terminology with people like Gonta and Kirumi before. The detective hadn’t thought Kokichi’s word choice was any of his business— he still barely knew his classmates. The reason that it bothered him now was the context. Kokichi claimed Kaito wasn’t useful. So, was the dictator only speaking to Shuichi because he felt oppositely about him? The detective didn’t like the idea of a gang leader finding him “useful.”_

_“He’s not dumb. And I really need to leave.”_

_Shuichi had actually been eagerly waiting for lunch all morning. As Kokichi said, school had been in session for two weeks. Shuichi had eaten by himself for all those days. He’d gone to the library and quietly consumed his meal among the forest of bookcases. Recently, Kaito Momota, the student who sat directly in front of Shuichi during class, had begun to reach out. He’d asked about the Saihara Agency and told Shuichi all about an astronaut’s training regimen. He’d chosen Shuichi for a few group activities, rescuing the boy from the awkward search for a partner._

_Now they were finally going to have lunch together like high schoolers normally would. Shuichi didn’t want to ruin things by tardiness or going on a so-called “adventure” with an untrustworthy kid he barely knew._

_Kokichi clicked all the components of his lockpick back into place and flipped the tool with a “tsk.”_

_"What kind of detective would rather have *boring* conversations with a *boring* astronaut than solve mysteries? This is soooo disappointing. Hmm, well, I haven’t given up yet. I’m an ultimate leader after all! I win people over. We’ll solve a mystery together one of these days!”_

_Kokichi passed the investigator, grabbing a package of onigiri off the shelf as he did. He swiped the snack so nonchalantly, so frictionlessly that a sliver of Shuichi’s brain nearly overlooked the action and even questioned the immorality of it._

_"Er! Ouma-kun!” Shuichi blurted when he’d aligned his thoughts. He craned his neck to see if the cashier had noticed only to find that the man was nose deep in forms and receipts._

_Kokichi gave the crow-haired detective an indecipherable stare before swinging open the sliding door and escaping into the hall, leaving Shuichi ashamed and wondering why he had let him go. He’d always been just a little too nervous… just a little too scared of the condemning others to be a real detective._

 

Shuichi Saihara had matured quite a bit since his first year at Hope’s Peak. He no longer donned his face-obscuring cap and, with a little nudging from Kaede and the others, he’d developed a firmer voice than he once had.

“It’s Ouma-kun’s,” Shuichi told Miu and Ryoma. “I’ve seen this before. It’s one of his lockpicks.”

Miu snatched the tool from Shuichi’s fingers and messed with each spoke. The bridge of her nose wrinkled.

“This is evidence right? It means that little asshat is responsible for everything! He has Kiibo’s AI!”

She bore her eyes into Shuichi just as Ryoma approached, also waiting expectantly for an analysis.

Shuichi wished Kiibo were still functional. After all, the detective had not shared nearly as much information with the others as he had with the android and, quite honestly, Kiibo made a calming orator. Despite his goofy misunderstandings and slight persecution complex, the robot could pass fair judgement when need be. Shuichi could discover the facts, while Kiibo could present them.

“I… I don’t think Ouma-kun is the mastermind,” said Shuichi. He rubbed a strand of his hair, scratching at a tangle with his thumb. “Kiibo and I had narrowed it down a bit… But this complicates things. I’m not sure if this lock pick was stolen by the mastermind or if Ouma-kun is working as an accomplice.”

_Or maybe Professor Iidabashi is a liar…_

The sour milk sensation expanded in Shuichi’s stomach when that thought broke into his mind. No… if that were the case then he’d practically be back at square one AND without Kiibo. He didn’t want to consider that.

Miu stood and smoothed her skirt’s pleats with one hand, gripping the pick set tightly in the other.

“I’m not waiting around anymore!” she declared. “I’m gonna find the mother f*cker who took my friend!”

The developer prodded Shuichi in the chest with one finger, startling him.

“First things first! I need to make sure neither one of you wankers is trying to pull wool over my eyes. Lemme frisk ya!”

Shuichi eyed Ryoma for help. The athlete’s expression had sombered at Miu’s forceful request, but he seemed willing to comply all the same. Finding their classmate’s data chip was a justifiable desire. The girl pat Shuichi’s waist and made her way up to his collar, clapping her hands across his arms and lightly creeping her fingers, like gut-sliding caterpillars, across his body. He tried to remain cooperative, but squirmed away when she attempted to feel deep into his mouth and *other* sensitive areas.

When she brushed his hips, they both froze. Shuichi felt his expression stiffen and his teeth clamp shut with such force he thought they’d splinter.

“The hell is this?” Miu lifted his jacket and slid the letter opener from his belt loop.

“It’s–” Shuichi patched his explanation together. “I picked it up in case I needed to defend myself. I found it when Momota-kun, Akamatsu-san, Harukawa-san, and I were in the library. They didn’t see me do it, but they can vouch that I was with them.”

He’d spoken most of the truth. A good ninety percent of it. Of course… he couldn’t tell them the other reason that he kept the weapon. The detective itched the skin around his bangle.

Miu ran a nail across the blade before tapping the hilt.

“Saihara-kun hasn’t done anything wrong,” spoke up Ryoma. As usual, his tone rang with a sonorous rationality.  He spoke with little inflection, just low-pitched facts. “Everyone has a right to self defense especially in a situation like this. Knowing what we do about Saihara-kun, I’d say that he’s stating his true intentions.”

“Knowing what we do?” Miu glanced from the lock pick to the letter opener, her murky aqua eyes transfering from utensil to utensil. “What exactly do we know? I thought we were supposed to be friends or something like that. But someone here has pissed all over everything. Someone here has betrayed me and Kiibo!”

She huffed, blowing a tendril of sandy hair from her face.

“I should have gone with you guys when we first split up! I’m just not as naive as Kiibo and… shit… I should have known something like this would happen.”

Shuichi prepared himself for an quarrel, assembling arguments in his head like bullets. The last thing they needed was for someone to plummet into paranoia.

However, Miu didn’t launch any sort of verbal assault. She only overturned the tiny sword and returned it to Shuichi, handle first. The inventor continued her examination down the detective’s legs and through his shoes. Her scour of Ryoma lasted about same the time that Shuichi’s had due to all the tennis pro’s pockets and layers.

Finally, she tossed Ryoma the hat she’d plucked off his cropped orange hair during her pat down. He caught it with one tiny fist.

“I’m out of here,” she told them. “Just do your thing, Saihara. Solve this mystery. But I’m gonna work my own way. I’m going to find Kiibo’s AI no matter what, I’m going to make the mastermind pay, and I’m going to wake my friend up! You can quote me on that!”

“Iruma-san…” Shuichi wanted to ask her not to go. His intuition told him that splitting off would bring all kinds of danger. One look at the inventor’s firm jaw, however, confirmed her determination. She would not be swayed by logic or debate and, quite frankly, Shuichi possessed no other means of persuasion. His dominion didn’t cover dealing with the paranoid or stubborn.

“Fine,” he said at last. “Just be careful.”

The wild-haired Ultimate eased just a bit. Shichi spotted a glimmer of fondness in her expression. The affection waned almost immediately and she whipped around, giving the boys a flourish of her hand.

“I’ll see you bitches again. After this whole shitfest is over, we’ll all take Kiibo out for lattes!”

With that partially sweet, partially absurd suggestion, she rounded the corner and vanished into the next corridor.

Shuichi grabbed the frame of the science room door, staring at the computer and Tenko’s disturbed body. Was he really correct in looking for hints, for trying to narrow down the culprits like this was a game of Clue? Maybe people like Miu and Kaito who approached others head on really were more effective…

“Don’t back down now, kid,” said Ryoma, flipping his lollipop out of his mouth. “You’ve got room to grow, but you’ve come a long way. You’re not scared to doubt others and that’s a good thing.”

“There’s still a balance though,” Shuichi reminded him, glancing over his shoulder in the direction Miu had gone.

“You’re scared she’ll stir up panic, huh?” said Ryoma. “That’s a possibility, I guess. But I think Momota-kun and Toujou-san would be able to stop things from getting out of hand.”

“I hope you’re right.” Shuichi stepped into the room, cautiously keeping an eye on the furniture and shadows around him.

Two more hours… He needed work harder than ever to end things.

It was time to show Ultimate Hunt what he was capable of.

 

**•••Chapter Nine: Side Ouma•••**

 

Kokichi had chewed his right thumbnail down to the skin. All he could do now was pinch the tender flesh with his teeth. He reviewed Tsumugi’s undeclinable request in his brain.

_I need you to take care of the next victim– Oh! Don’t worry! This one will be a tad different._

He blew warm air from his nostrils upon imagining her sugary, smug grin.

_Grab Kiibo’s AI. It’s in the back of his neck. All you need to do is get it for me and make sure it’s obvious you were the one who took it._

Tsumugi had started down the hall with him, but halted when her phone rang. She’d quickly given him directions and urged him forward. Though Kokichi pondered who her caller could be, he was quite content with separating from the cosplayer.

The trickster tapped his bangle, reading the code for the umpteenth time.

 

Cannot defy the mastermind 

 

Of all the actions Ultimate Hunt could have given him… he had to deal with this one. Was his code the absolute worst? It had to be. The only other person who’s code he knew was Korekiyo’s and that one was laughably simple.

The Ultimate Anthropologist should consider himself lucky that he was only restricted to the ground and not to the whims of a selfish, slimy otaku. Once again, Kokichi considered her orders. She wanted him to implicate himself...

_She wants to mess with Saihara-chan._

That explanation perfectly described why she would ask for something like this. In addition, Tsumugi had proven time and time again that she wanted to treat Kokichi’s situation with a certain amount of delicateness. She’d been avoiding ordering him to kill, admitting that she didn’t want him to trigger his action and die in an early stage of the game. Was that why she’d chosen Kiibo…?

Kokichi arrived at his target’s location. Sure enough, the robot lay dormant on the dark flooring of the hallway. Around him, Shuichi, Miu, and Ryoma snoozed each in their own fashion, slumped in different positions along the wall.  

Kiibo’s body chilled Kokichi’s palms as he shifted him onto his side. The dictator felt no trace of vitality, no heartbeat, no warmth. Yet, somehow, none of that made what he was about to do any easier. In spite of all his teasing and sharp remarks… he’d never truly thought of the android as nothing more than a metal doll. Kokichi often found himself bored by his schoolmate’s frequent incomprehension of human emotions, but Kiibo meant something to their class. Human or not, he came with a level of sentimentality attached. He’d been there from day one, learning and inquiring…

The dictator slid the robot’s collar and twisted one of his picks into a screw, forcing open the panel. Instantly, a soft blue, the color of police sirens, coated his pale knuckles. Kokichi wrapped his fingers around the shining component. The AI chip warmed his hands instantly, surprising him enough to release his hold momentarily. Regaining his composure, he tried again and, this time, yanked the item free. Once he did, the robot’s collar shot back into place, nearly clipping Kokichi’s wrist.

He examined the chip and found that it was surprisingly three dimensional, more of a cube than a card. The object was made of dark metal similar to the plates Kiibo wore all over his body. Tiny flickering blue lights and zig-zags of silver ran along each face.

This was K1-B0’s brain.

The Ultimate Leader handled the device gingerly, letting its warmth soak through his palms. Everything Kiibo was, years of trial and error, countless minutes of data gathering… Everything was contained in this cube. Kokichi wondered how much awareness Kiibo possessed without his body. Could he see Kokichi now? Was he angry?

“I didn’t want to hurt you…” the dictator said. He hated the way the words splashed from his mouth. Though he meant what he said this time… he knew his emotions would always sound so forged to others whether he was lying or not. He accepted the blame for that, but still, every so often, he regretted the person he’d chosen to be.

And the time to change his image had passed.

“Oh! Good. You got it.”

Tsumugi ambled up to the liar, and he detected the slightest bit of edge in her step. She pat her cell phone against her thigh, the tempo nearly distracting Kokichi from the troubled dip of her mouth.

Kokichi let his tool drop to the floor where it landed with a clank and spin.

“There. Some evidence for Saihara-chan to find, I’m betting?”

Tsumugi laced her fingers together around her feminine flip phone. “Wonderful! You can follow directions! And figure out what they mean too! I’m sure your mother is proud of what a smart boy she raised.”

The Ultimate Supreme Leader pressed his lips together. She’d only said something like that to scrape her way under his skin. He could tell she knew the truth.

He cupped his right hand over the top of the cube, its pleasant temperature calming and focusing him.

“Well, hand it over,” said the cosplayer, reaching out her hand.

Kokichi traced each crease on her palm with his eyes. He felt as though he were carrying a soul, something too precious to let a psycho have. But, all the same…

He didn’t want to die yet.

Kiibo’s oceanic glow complimented her hair and eyes beautifully when she held the AI up to her face. Her glasses took on an aquatic sheen. She marveled at the cube.

“How pretty.”

“Then don’t break it.”

Tsumugi giggled at Kokichi’s request.

“Aw. You DO have a heart. Don’t worry. That was never the plan. Things as special as this are excellent motivators.”

Kokichi scratched his temple. Motivators? Was she going to use Kiibo as a reward of some sort? For who?

“So, no one actually died this round,” he noted, trying to get the conversation flowing.

“Technically speaking. Ultimate Hunt has quite a few priorities. The higher ups figured that we were justified in pulling K1-B0 from the killing game if it happened between rounds. You can see it as either cheating or as a freebie. It’s probably somewhere in the middle.”

_So, the mastermind needs to keep some form of rule regulation. That would make sense, given this is all just an experiment._

“I’ll be off now.” Tsumugi’s eyes flicked down to her phone. “I need to find a way to spice things up. I’m a little pressed for time and things have been going far too slowly.”

“What, there hasn’t been enough death for you?”

Kokichi envisioned Rantaro, Gonta, Angie, and Tenko. Just yesterday, they’d all been with him in class. They were commonplace and irreplaceable. The Ultimate Supreme Leader just couldn’t understand how Tsumugi could be okay with permanently removing them from her life. To make matters worse, now this thoughtless woman had Kiibo in her grasp.

“History is only changed by those who shine,” she said. “And who has ever shined without feeling a little heartache first? This game only cares about those who can survive it. Now… well, you’re free once again to go do whatever. I’ll check back later. Oh— And, Ouma-kun.”

She winked. “This goes without saying, but you’re not allowed to tell anyone that I’m the mastermind. Please keep that in mind.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and wandered off down the hall.

Kokichi recalled one of his subordinates explaining the story of Procrustes to the gang one evening. According to legend, the brute offered travelers his bed, only caring if they fit. If the traveler lacked height, he’d use rope to stretch him out. If the person proved too large, Procrustes would lop off the excess.

The Ultimate Leader suspected his current emotions were the abstract version of what one of the mythical man’s victims endured. Kokichi felt as though he were reaching to fit into someone else’s plan. Tsumugi was tugging and tugging, forcing him to stretch his conscience far too thin until he was making flimsy excuses.

_I didn’t kill Gokuhara-chan. Helping Shirogane… that’s not the same thing as killing him._

_Whatever they do to Kiibo is not my fault. I had no choice._

Kokichi felt as though he were strung up like Pinocchio, just a lying marionette. He pinched the frayed stub of the strap he’d sawed off during his vain attempt to save Rantaro. Despite everything, Pinocchio had hanged at the end of that story. The dictator wondered if he were heading in the same direction.

He cleared his thoughts. No more pondering. Action.

He crouched down in front of Shuichi, Ryoma, and Miu. He’d nearly forgotten all about them while dealing with Tsumugi. Wondering how much longer they’d stay sedated, he scooted closer to Shuichi, taking the detective's limp hand and gently pushing his sleeve up. Try as he might to tap Shuichi’s NG Code onto the curved screen, Kokichi couldn’t get the bangle to turn on.

The boy cursed, resting the investigator’s hand back onto his lap. Were the cuffs sensitive to finger prints? Just to make sure, he tested Ryoma’s and Miu’s, giving the skanky inventor’s nose a pinch until she snorted in her sleep, just because he had the opportunity

Unfortunately, not a single bangle activated. Though disappointed, he couldn’t let that deter him. Tsumugi wouldn’t be able to check the cameras for at least another five to ten minutes— until she returned to the hidden room in the library.

Kokichi rose to his feet and stepped into the science room. Tenko’s defeated form gave him pause, but he wrenched his gaze away and pressed on forward.

_A computer? Finally. Something of use._

He positioned his fingers on the keyboard, using his thumb to tap the spacebar. The dark screen glowed navy and then displayed an article.

 _This is all about Kiibo and… his creator?_  

Kokichi wondered if Shuichi and the others had been looking through this file before the round ended. The boy scrutinized the information, absorbing each detail. How interesting… He hadn’t expected Kiibo’s family to be related to the revered Makoto Naegi. Yet, the revelation also made perfect sense. The Ultimate Robot’s name did mean “hope,” afterall.

Clicking out of the file, Kokichi browsed through the names of his classmates. He wished he had more time; some of these articles were bound to contain juicy information. Who should he even look at next? Shuichi, Tsumugi, and himself… those all seemed like good places to start. He was certain Ultimate Hunt had quite a bit to say about the detective, mastermind, and the boy they’d shackled down via forbidden action.

However, something told Kokichi to exit once again and, doing so, he found a menu with two options.

 

_|Mafia Project|_

_Link One [Locked]_

_Link Two_

 

“Locked?” he mumbled aloud. Kokichi hovered the cursor over the hyperlink, shaking it gently from side to side. Finally, he clicked.

Two input boxes prompted him to enter a pair of passwords. Damn it… He didn’t have any passwords. Or…

He removed a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, the very same sheet Rantaro had found in the library hours prior. Kokichi hoped the code would work, not just to get him the data he wanted, but also… Well, he wanted Rantaro’s actions in this game to mean more than they did.

_He saved your life, didn’t he?_

Kokichi winced at the thought. Sure, his friend had gotten himself killed only so that the supreme leader could survive. But, how much had Kokichi’s life been worth at this point? He hadn’t done anything yet.

_That’s not true. Yumeno-chan would have been dead if…_

Kokichi let out a single, breathy laugh. If he ever got out of here, he’d explain it that way— that, in saving Kokichi, Rantaro had also saved Himiko. Yes, he’d say he’d only felt in debt to the Ultimate Adventurer’s sacrifice. That’s why he’d bothered with the little magician.

_Here’s to hoping this works. I’ll attribute it to you too, Amami-chan._

Kokichi quickly typed,

 

_Horse a_

_Twins b_

  
The computer considered his input, loading a little spinning circle to let him know it was thinking. At last, a single red word in the same style as the NG Codes appeared.

_Welcome._

Letting out a “whoop” of delight, Kokichi bounced. Though he tried to keep a handle on his hopes, and not let them soar too high, he couldn’t help but dip into the glee welling up in is chest. However, when the welcome notice vanished and the screen refreshed with another message, his heartbeat staggered.

Only two lines of text showed up, one a simple link to an email and the other….

_Students’ Forbidden Actions: All_

For real? A pleasant sort of breathlessness hit Kokichi head on. He wavered, then scolded himself for doing so, selecting the link.

Just as advertised, the computer displayed a list of his classmates’ names with commas and an action listed beside each one. Some codes were no longer relevance such as “Gonta Gokuhara, cannot carry anyone on back” and others Kokichi found boring and unexploitable such as “Kaede Akamatsu, cannot remove backpack.” Others….

“Harukawa-chan… Saihara-chan…”

The names fled Kokichi’s mouth before he could stop them. He rescinded his previous internal claim; his forbidden action was not the worst after all.

_This is why Saihara-chan had acted so afraid of me. This… This isn’t fair._

The liar cursed his complaint. Fair? Since when did that concept even exist? If the world had a place for abstract governing laws like fairness or karma… His life would have been so different.

The teenager hung his head and closed his eyes. He systemized his thoughts and memories back into their proper, rational places.

_To justify unfairness and betrayal. That’s exactly why I have this dishonest personality, right?_

Taking a breath, he studied Shuichi’s code once more. Could he work with this? He HAD to find a way around it; he knew he could. A “him-versus-me” mentality was something he refused to give into.

_It’s the start of round four now. That means we have around four hours until the end of round five. If we end the game before then, his code won’t matter._

He studied the other forbidden actions more closely. Ultimate Hunt had certainly muddled things, those bastards seemed to know exactly what would cause demoralization. While not every code contained some kind of catch, the ones that did were capable of screwing over everyone.

First, there was Kokichi’s forbidden action, of course, a code that would ensure aid for the mastermind and complicate the investigation process for anyone trying to narrow the culprit down. Next were Maki’s and Shuichi’s, actions that gave them grim ultimatums. Finally….

_Shirogane’s forbidden action!_

Kokichi read it over several times. He scratched his chin. Her code certainly cleared up a few things for him. The time crunch she kept mentioning and even Kokichi and Shuichi’s codes— they were all probably interlaced. How could he unbraid each problem and obliterate them? Was that even the best course of action?

Exiting, Kokichi tried the email link. He knew that establishing contact with Sachiko Ohara or one of the other D.I.C.E. members was unlikely, but he wasn’t about to let any idea go untested.

The link sent him to a fairly typical account with the username “H.N. Iidabashi.”

_Kiibo’s father…_

The boy recalled the article he’d browsed through. Was it true then? Professor Iidabashi was really working for Ultimate Hunt? He grimaced. Perhaps Tsumugi had given Kiibo a mercy in taking him. Kokichi knew that the guileless android would not take betrayal well.

The “starred mail” tab opened on its own, causing Kokichi to jump. Of its own will, the cursor searched through the messages, pointing at each letter of certain titles as if reading them, but without tapping a single one. Was this some sort of weird glitch?

Kokichi used the mouse to return to the “inbox” tab.

The white arrow remained perfectly still for a moment. It almost reminded Kokichi of a rodent at the bottom of a pantry, a creature that had just realized it had been sighted and now had to consider its options.

Finally the cursor opened a chatbox and typed,

_Who is this?_

So that explained it. Someone, from another computer, had logged onto the same email. Thinking a few moments about the best course of action, Kokichi finally wrote,

_One of the Ultimates._

_Saihara?_

What an intriguing response. Why would this person assume Shuichi, out of everyone in the whole class, was the one writing? Applying some guesswork, the boy typed,

_Yes. It is. What’s been happening with you? This is Iidabashi-san… Right?_

Tension built up in Kokichi’s shoulders, causing them to ache. He kept his fingers glued to the keys. The trickster could already tell this whole conversation would be like sneaking through a minefield. He and this other typist probably each had their own bits of info they didn’t wish to leak to the wrong person.

_Perhaps. Just to be sure you are who you claim to be, answer a question. What is Akinari Saihara’s personal cell phone number?_

Shit. How was Kokichi supposed to know Shuichi’s uncle’s number? He couldn’t even give a good guess. Though he hated the idea, he needed to surrender a little of the truth in order to have any hope of getting this guy talk.

_Lol! You got me! Nah, I’m not Saihara-chan. This is Ouma!_

After a few moments, the person responded,

_Fine. This isn’t favorable, but it could work. You’ll need to answer another question. I’ve been in contact with Sachiko Ohara. Tell me how you two met._

This person was with Sachi? If that were true, Kokichi knew he could trust the stranger to some degree. Ohara would never betray their organization for any reason. However, hoping to catch his chat partner in some lies of his own, Kokichi wrote,

_She responded to a recruitment notice I put out._

_Another lie. Who are you, really?_

Kokichi giggled.

_My lie was a lie! How fun is that? I just wanted to make sure YOU knew that answer. The truth is that she lost her teaching position at Hope’s Peak’s elementary division after an… unfortunate incident. I heard about it and offered her a new job._

The supreme leader wondered how long he’d been on the computer. Hopefully, Tsumugi hadn’t gotten the time to check her cameras yet. He needed to stop putzing around with this guy and get some actual clues. Without waiting for another response, he typed,

_I was right, so you’ll talk to me, won’t you? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me who you are! Are you really Professor Iidabashi?_

_Fine. Yes. I am. I’m accessing this email from outside Ultimate Hunt Headquarters. I’ve moved to a secure enough location._

_I see. There was a file here saying you were employed by them. But, you were a spy, I’m guessing?_

_Of course I was. Hunt is full of bitter, violent people. I wouldn’t genuinely join them. Recently, I was discovered and barely got away. Before that, I had some contact with Saihara and K1-B0._

Kokichi frowned. Iidabashi had no clue what had happened to his son. Should he tell him? What were the pros and cons? Eventually, he decided to spend his time reaping more answers from the roboticist.

_What’s the outside world like? Are you guys coming to help us or what? People have died, you know. Oh! Is the rest of my organization safe?_

_It’s a mess, complete war. We haven’t accumulated the resources or people to help you, much less come up with any kind of viable strategy. As for your organization, I do not know. Neither does Ohara. She frequently leaves to look for them, but it seems they’ve been scattered. After the attack at Hope’s Peak when you all were kidnapped, Ultimate Hunt went after your families. People like Akinari Saihara and Ohara were resourceful enough to escape._

Taking a deep breath, Kokichi tried not to envision of the rest of D.I.C.E and where they could be. Sachiko would find them. He trusted her to take care of things and protect everyone. In fact, he decided he needed to have faith in her or he’d go insane. He hated to let others the wheel… but he felt caught up in a briar at the moment. One wrong move would hurt; he needed help.

Kokichi had to start developing a plan to get both him and Shuichi out alive. To do that required thinking a few moves ahead…. What did Tsumugi want? What did he want? What did Shuichi need?

_Do you know if there’s a way to prevent falling into despair? Like, if you see a tape?_

_Why do you bring that up? Has there been an incident?_

_Not particularly. I’m just curious!_

Iidabashi didn’t reply right away, leaving Kokichi to drum his fingers across the bottom of the mouse. He traced his tongue along his molars in contemplation. The dictator hoped his thought process wasn’t flawed in some way. He’d gathered enough evidence for his theory; both the NG Codes and something Tsumugi had said to him back at the beginning of the game backed up his idea.

Finally Iidabashi wrote,

_There’s no way to prevent despair once you see and hear the tape. Not even Makoto Naegi was immune. But… there is a treatment that exists to return those affected back to normal. It’s difficult, however, and even harder to get access. It’s… a bit of a family secret at this point._

Right. Iidabashi was Naegi’s descendant. Though Kokichi wasn’t sure why the cure for despair had to be a secret, just the possibility satisfied him. If he could get Iidabashi to spill the details… Then, finally, he might have a solid method of breaking this killing game.

_So! I’ve got an idea. Hear me out?_

 

_To be continued: Side Toujou..._

_Students remaining: 11/16_

 


	10. Round Four (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I refuse to believe it's been three months since I last updated this. Oof. I apologize. I actually really needed the hiatus. Things got just weird and stressful in November. I had school and other writing projects. And, tbh, I was just getting so tired of some stupid nonsense going on in a few DR chats I was in. I simply needed the break. But I'm baaaaack. I have too many ideas for this fic series to quit it XD
> 
> *This chapter is a little shorter than usual because I had trouble finding a good stopping place. But the good news is that next chapter is like half done!
> 
> *Keep yourselves warm and safe this holiday season, my darlings!
> 
> ~ Carnival

**•••Chapter Ten: Side Toujou•••**

 

For the first time since they’d begun the game, Kirumi dreamt.

Shortly after the sedatives spread through her bloodstream, a scene formed in her mind. At first, the maid struggled to decipher her surroundings. White patches swirled around and obscured her vision like the flitter within a shaken snow globe. When all had finally settled, a burst of nostalgia nearly hosed her over.

You remember this right?

Though Kirumi heard the question crisply, she knew that the speaker was nothing more than her thoughts– the normal, nondescript whisper inside her head. She wondered why her inner voice suddenly sounded so clear, as if the words had come from her own throat.

Regardless, Kirumi found the question odd. Of course she remembered this place, the ornate office of Prime Minister Yamamoto. Her dream perfectly captured the way he’d leafed through her application, licking his thumb to separate each page. Kirumi still marveled at the buttermilk-colored tea set on his polished desk. She adored the vivid bluebells painted onto each dish. Though simple, those flowers had been drawn with as much thoughtfulness as the rich oil paintings on the wall. Kirumi briefly studied the portraits, admiring the way they’d captured the dignity of each former leader of Japan. She wondered how the artist’s skills compared to Angie Yonaga’s. The paintings certainly rivaled the work of the Ultimate Artist.

Such beauty and stateliness… Kirumi has once loved and respected this classy room. Now, guilt and sour memories tainted her memory of this place.

_I truly hate this office._

Again, Kirumi heard her thoughts clearly, as though a second Kirumi were uttering them in her ear. They were raw, without euphemism or politeness, the way she really felt. Her insides pruned up when she remembered that *his* room was just down the hall from this office.

Though she knew seeing him would only torture her, she wandered from the office. Kirumi knew that her desire to find him was much like the desire to see gore… The mind might would reel at the thought and the body might cringe, but nothing could stop an unhealthy fascination, a dark curiosity… And most people would eventually venture just to peek at the thing they’re most afraid of.

Taking a breath, the ultimate turned the doorknob of one of the nearby bedrooms, pressing her palm onto the keyhole until she felt sure it would leave an impression in her skin. Kirumi peered into the room.

Just like she’d suspected, she saw him there, sitting at his desk. Upon catching sight of him, her body broke out into goosebumps. Her skin pushed into the keyhole until she could almost feel pain within the dream.

_Tsutomu-san…_

Once again, the voice spoke, this time directed at the young man. He ignored his name or, perhaps, didn’t hear it at all. He rubbed a blue stain on his wrist as he craned over whatever he had been scrawling. Some hair, dyed orange, brushed against the end of one dark eyebrow. He paused for a moment, tugged at his pierced lobe, and muttered a few words before squinting back at his writing.

_Please… I think I’m ready to apologize._

The words just came pouring out. Kirumi had said them before and had never quite forgotten them. As much as she wanted to move on, her mind wouldn't let her forget anything she’d said that night. Whenever she was alone, the memory of what she’d said nipped at her just to keep itself alive. She could be bathing, washing dishes, buttoning up her nightgown for bed… the memory could resurface anywhere.

_I hurt you, I know. But, I really think I did the right thing. For everyone’s sake, I had to…_

She cut herself off when she felt his anger in her heart. The boy didn’t move, but she remembered the tangibility of his frustration. As if it were a vibration.

For everyone’s sake.

As much as she believed in that explanation, as much as her conscience told her she’d been right… The boy would never never accept that as a valid excuse, not even-- quite literally-- in Kirumi’s wildest dreams. The idea that he’d forgive her based on those words was too outlandish that not even her wistful fantasies could justify it. The maid tried to regain control, tried to retract statement, but the dream revolted.

She screamed and stepped back as the room filled with a disgusting odor. She clasped her face, but the smell had already entered her nose and mouth. It assaulted her brain and rotted the dream. The ends of her vision burned like the corner of a photograph being slowly dipped into a lit match. The room festered and bubbled like blistering flesh until everything– the boy included– melted into a multicolored mush.

Who are you talking to?

 

****

 

_GASP!_

Kirumi forced a panicked breath from her lungs. She shot up straight, heart pounding-- thumping like the hind leg of an uneasy rabbit. The maid clutched at the front of her apron, scrunching the fabric in her gloves as she tried to regulate her breathing. Cool air passed through her nostrils, soothing her body.

“Toujou? Toujou?”

The deep voice drew her back into reality even before she felt the gentle, heavy hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head up to meet the speaker’s violet eyes. Those eyes reminded her of a stress ball; they were just as soft and relaxing.

“Are you okay?” asked Kaito. He leaned back, frowning. “Ya just like freaked out there for a second.”

Kirumi shook her head. The way her dream had dredged up such unpleasant memories had definitely frightened her. Embarrassment, like some sort of emotional furnace, heated up her body.

“Momota-kun… Excuse me. I must have had a strange reaction to the sedative.” She glanced at her cuff. “I did not mean to startle you.”

At once, his gaze energized back it its usual state. He nodded, and pulled her to her feet. His eyes flit across the bodies of their sleeping classmates.

“I woke up just a minute ago,” Kaito explained, rubbing his goatee. His nails scritched at the side of his cheek bone. Kirumi nearly asked him to stop, sure that he’d damage his skin by picking at it like that. She caught herself.

We’re all anxious… I should not give him something so insignificant to worry about… at least not at a time like this.

“The good news is that Maki Roll, Akamatsu, and Yumeno are all fine. I checked their pulses before you woke up. The bad news…”

Twitching, Kirumi’s stomach fizzed up with dread. She bit her bottom lip and searched for Kokichi Ouma, noting that Kaito had trailed off before mentioning him. Surely, that meant the worst… Kirumi imagined the boy’s childlike form curled up on the ground. So vividly, she pictured scarlet liquid snaking from the corner of his lips and dripping off his of chin. She visualized his dark lashes, caging eyes that would never open again. However, in reality, she saw none of those things– in fact, she did not see Kokichi Ouma at all.

“Where is he?” she said quietly, glancing around the hall one last time.

“That’s the issue,” said Kaito. He cussed, another bad habit Kirumi decided not to correct him on. “He was just gone when I woke up. Maybe he came to before me or… I don’t know. Maybe the mastermind took him to another location to kill him for whatever reason. I really have no idea. It makes me kind of angry because it's pretty suspicious, ya know? Ouma isn’t the most trustworthy person to begin with and this kind of– oh, how would Saihara put it– implicates him? Yeah. It implicates him. But... I’m also worried about the guy at the same time.”

“You feel conflicted,” Kirumi said, folding her hands across her abdomen. “That’s understandable. His absence is definitely… concerning…”

On the floor beside Kirumi’s right heel, Kaede let out a soft hum and stirred. Her rustling seemed to awaken the other two girls.

Maki sat up and scratched some sand from her lower lashes. She threw her pony tails back behind her shoulder. Kirumi watched the brunette’s grogginess quickly fade, replaced by her typical piercing expression.

“Momota? Akamatsu?” she asked suddenly. “You’re both all right?

“Yeah. I’m here,” Kaito responded, extending a hand to her. She refused his aid and used the wall to help pull her to her feet.

_What a dishonest girl…_

Kirumi fought to keep a frown off of her face. An uneasiness blossomed in her chest as Kaito shrugged, smiled, and rustled Maki’s hair. The assassin rolled her eyes, but made no move to stop him.

“Where’s Ouma?” asked Yumeno, a yawn expanding her words. “He was here with us when the round ended.. Wasn’t he?

“He was,” said Maki curtly, watching Kirumi and Kaito for answers. A corner of her skirt, which had been crushed as she slept, popped back into place.

“Neither of us know what happened to him,” Kirumi stated, tucking a strand of ashy hair behind her ear. “Momota-kun was awake before I was and claims Ouma-kun was already gone.”

Himiko gasped the rim of her hat on both sides and brought them down until the headpiece resembled a bonnet. Her doe-like eyes simmered a rusty hue as they widened. “We should go look for him. L-like I mentioned before, Shinguji was acting scary! I think he’ll really hurt Ouma if they run into each other alone. And I don’t really think Ouma deserves that… He’s mean… but he helped me out.”

“I think I agree,” said Kaede. “He’s our classmate. I don’t want him to get hurt and I definitely don’t want anyone else to die.”

“You’d search for him before Saihara?” Maki cut in. “I still think Ouma is the most likely mastermind. Let's spend our time making sure the others are okay first.”

At the mention of Shuichi’s name, Kaede’s hands shot to her mouth. Though her palms shielded her mouth from view, Kirumi could tell she was gaping. The pianist spread her finders to speak.

“Hold on. If the four of us are okay and Ouma-kun is missing… Doesn’t that mean someone from Saihara-kun’s group was killed?”

“It could have been Shirogane-chan or Shinguji-kun as well.” Kirumi felt awful trying to cheer up Kaede by suggesting others who could have died. Deciding on who they’d most want killed or safe felt so wicked. However, Kirumi knew how much Kaede adored Shuichi and didn't want the musician to panic.

“Shinguji, Shirogane, Iruma, Hoshi, Saihara, Kiibo, and… maybe Ouma.” Maki closed her eyes as she spoke. Despite her sharp tongue and easily stoked temper, the assassin had always possessed a velvety voice. Even Kirumi sometimes found herself captured by the brunette’s steady, sensible tone. The maid appreciated the girl’s composure.

“We lost one of those people,” Maki finished, cracked her shoulder and starting forward. She opened her ruby eyes and focused her stare on the path ahead. “We’re going to find Saihara. Come on.”

She’d left no room for objection, not even letting Kaito– who was supposed to have been their leader– speak. Kirumi wondered if Maki’s sudden order would bother the astronaut, but he simply said,

“Yeah. You’re probably right.”

Kaede headed after Maki with Himiko close by her side. Kirumi matched her pace with Kaito’s. She’d assumed that Kaito wouldn’t mind one way or another who he walked with, but he instantly proved her wrong. He slowed his gait until he and Kirumi created a significant gap between themselves and the others.

“Hey. Are ya sure you’re okay?” he mumbled. The young man sharply flicked his head to sweep his bangs away from his eyes. Kirumi never liked when people did that; she’d always thought the motion looked too lazy and horselike but, somehow, she wasn’t bothered by it now.

“Of course. Have a little more trust in my skills.” She smiled. “Remember. I am a world-class maid.”

“Yeah yeah. Sure, you’re strong,” he said, frustration tinging the edge of his voice. “But that doesn’t mean you’re always okay. Geez, Maki Roll does this same thing. Listen, I’m not gonna let anyone deal with things alone. That’s not what I’m about. So, just tell me what’s on your mind. You looked really freaked out when you woke up.”

Kirumi messed with the cuff of her glove before telling herself to quit it. On the rare occasions when she became anxious, her clothes started feely scratchy and ill-fitted. Each fold on her petticoats, each winkle on her shirt, and each strap on her shoes gave her discomfort. She hoped Kaito wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Perhaps I am feeling slightly shaken. Even so, you are wrong to think you must take care of me. That is my job. I am the Ultimate Maid. You are the Ultimate Astronaut. Your talents are best suited for other things. I am the support.”

Kaito scoffed. “So you’re basically telling me to stay in my lane? Sorry. Not gonna happen. Listen, I know I talk about growing and succeeding all the time. I totally take my dreams seriously. But if I have to meet all my goals without the rest of you guys with me…” He crossed his arms and scowled. “Then what’s the friggin’ point? That’s why I’m so hard on Saihara and all them. Just because I intend to go far, doesn’t mean anyone else can fall behind.”

Kaito opened his mouth and drew in oxygen as if preparing to go onto a second speech. However, something gave him pause. He clamped his jaw, and watched Kirumi as if hunting for something in her expression. Finally he continued more softly than before,

“I don’t even really know you… do I?” His expression simmered with a fury Kirumi could tell was directed more at himself than anyone else. “I didn’t really make an effort to figure you out while we were still at school. I was just nice and enjoyed all the food you made and asked you for favors like everyone else did. Why did it take something like this stupidly terrible game happening for me to… really start talking to you? Shit… Toujou, did you actually ever have friends? People who you could, like, call up to go hang out? Did you ever chill with someone as equals? Or was everything a request to you?”

He didn’t wait for her to answer; he didn’t need to.

“I’m responsible for that, for letting you slip,” he said. “You’re just as self-punishing as Saihara, Maki Roll, and Ouma are and you just fell beneath my radar.”

Finally, Kirumi cut in. She hardened her expression and kept her voice level.

“Come now. Do you honestly think that I’m the same? When we all first met, Saihara-kun and Harukawa-san were clearly unhappy about things. We all knew they needed intervention. And you’re also right about Ouma-kun. He’s probably not happy with his life either. People with his personality type are often just compensating for something. But, you’re wrong to compare me to that. I *am* content with my life. You cannot assume I’m miserable just because I don’t live in a way you understand.”

Kaito clenched his fists and, for a moment, Kirumi feared he’d lash out on instinct. He was the kind of guy to come to a understanding with others through punches, rather than words. Though he rarely hit women, Kirumi’s mind prepared a million things she could do to stop a strike. Her throat constricted at the thought of his NG code triggering. She imagined red letters flashing across his bangle’s screen like a “game over” notice, and she stepped away. He noticed her apprehension and sighed.

“Whatever. Can’t you just tell me what happened because of your sense duty or something? C’mon, I told you all that stuff about my mom. Ya think that was fun for me? It’s your turn. This is a request.”

Kirumi peered up to check on the others. Kaede was saying something to Maki while Himiko listened in. The magician turned and her eyes met Kirumi’s. As if realizing that she was intruding on a private moment, Himiko reddened and returned her attention to the other girls.

“Fine,” the maid relented. “I’ll tell you. But you must keep in mind that I do not dwell on bad memories. The things I explain are just history.”

“Okay, okay. Talk.”

Kirumi’s mind threatened to rebel once more, just as it had in her dream. The part of her mind responsible for keeping her safe begged her not to tell Kaito anything. Adrenaline briefly shot through her body and flipped her stomach like a token– her mind’s last warning to keep her emotions locked up.

Despite her distant behavior and stoic demeanor… Kirumi completely understood just how emotionally delicate humans could be. This understanding was what made her so deft at comforting her masters... and so skilled at hiding her own thoughts. Even so, she always promised herself to, if she needed to admit anything, make sure she had a suitable confidant. Her listener needed the honesty not to water down his opinions and the kindness to empathize with her struggle… And her current companion certainly met those criteria.

Selecting the best starting point, Kirumi began her story.

 

_To be continued in Side Toujou_

 


	11. Recap Episode! (Ch 1-10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I'm back
> 
> Been going through life. You know how it is. Now, I'm sure this fic has lost traction because of my inactivity, but I do care for it and want to eventually end it.
> 
> Because y'all probably haven't thought about it in months, here's a recap before I post the chapter.
> 
> \- Carnival

 

**Chapter One**

 

The characters have all been classmates at Hope's Peak for about a year and a half prior to the story.

They all wake up in an unknown building, each with an NG code. A Monokuma on a monitor explains the rules of the killing game to them.

Shuichi is disturbed when he sees that his code states that Kokichi cannot survive round 5 of the game. The students decide to split up. Kaito asks Kirumi to take Kiibo and Gonta exploring while he stays with Shuichi, Maki, and Kaede.

 Kokichi considers his NG code which states that he cannot defy the orders of the mastermind. After wandering, he finds Rantaro in the library. Rantaro gives him a sheet with the code “horse a twins b” and Kokichi decides to help Rantaro look or what the code could mean. While looking for clues, Rantaro triggers his NG code to save Kokichi from a trap.

The chapter ends with Tsumugi coming upon the scene and revealing herself as the mastermind to Kokichi.

 

**Chapter Two**

 

In a secret room, Kokichi and Tsumugi chat. They talk about a political group known as Ultimate Hunt. This group formed sixty years ago after the Future Foundation Killing game. This group wanted restrictions and a sub-human status to be placed on Ultimates. Ultimate Hunt viewed Ultimates as responsible for the worst event in human history and demanded that they be controlled by normal people. Makoto Naegi spoke on behalf of all Ultimates and prevented Ultimate Hunt’s bill from passing.

Tsumugi states that she works for Ultimate Hunt and that this killing game’s purpose is to draw out the potential of the Ultimates and create a new Hope and Despair for Ultimate Hunt’s experimentation.

Meanwhile, Kaito, Shuichi, Maki, and Kaede explore a computer lab. Shuichi finds a working computer and begins to chat with H.N.I., a mysterious person who wants to help Shuichi. H.N.I. explains that they somehow know the mastermind is female. They also say that Ultimate Hunt released a plague and Monokuma scourge on the outside world to prevent anyone from helping the Ultimates.

Shuichi keeps H.N.I. a secret from Kaito and the others. He follows his friends to the library where they discover Rantaro’s death. Kirumi, Gonta, and Kiibo discover a walk-in freezer. Kirumi finds a meat cleaver and takes it with her.

The round ends with Kirumi, Kiibo, and Gonta falling asleep in the conference room. Bound by orders, Kokichi picks the conference room lock so that Tsumugi can kill Gonta.

 

**Chapter Three**

 

Shuichi, Maki, Kaito, and Kaede wake up and head to the conference room where they meet up with Kirumi and Kiibo and learn of Gonta’s death.

Shuichi takes Kiibo to see the computer lab while Kirumi shows the freezer to everyone else. Shuichi believes Kiibo is the best person to confide in because he fears that Kaito would like to be open about H.N.I. with the whole class. He also worries about the possibility of Maki or Kaede being the mastermind due to H.N.I.’s claim that the mastermind is female. Shuichi shows H.N.I.’s chat box to Kiibo. N.H.I. tells both boys that he’s pretending to work for Ultimate Hunt and, while spying, found research on how to recreate a despair tape.

Tsumugi and Kokichi talk about Gonta’s death. Tsumugi reiterates that she needs someone to be Ultimate Despair. She mentions that she would hurt someone dear to Kokichi to get to him.

 

**Chapter Four**

 

While Kaito, Kirumi, Maki, and Kaede search the freezer and hide the knife the mastermind used to kill Gonta, Ryoma shows up. When they tell him about Gonta and Rantaro’s deaths, he expresses guilt, saying he should have died instead. Kaito yells at him for speaking that way and asks him to join their group.

Ryoma states that he’s not sure about being in a group, but tells them that he’d recently run into Miu who found some interesting clues in a science room. He agrees to go the computer lab and bring Shuichi and Kiibo to the science lab.

Kaito and company head to the science room where they meet up with Miu, Tenko, and Himiko. Tenko and Himiko mention that Angie had been with them, but went to find a restroom.

Miu says that she’s having trouble getting past a password on a computer and wants to wait for Ryoma to bring Kiibo so he can help her. Still, Kirumi insists they search for clues as to what the password could be while they wait.

Meanwhile, Tsumugi reveals to Kokichi that she has an unfinished version of a despair tape. She says it needs to be tested more because, while it does have a mind controlling effect, it only drives someone into barbaric madness, not despair.

While they talk, Angie comes upon them, realizing that Tsumugi is the mastermind. To prevent her from talking, Tsumugi tricks her into viewing the unfinished despair tape. Filled with insanity, Angie runs off, armed with a knife Tsumugi had given her.

Kokichi remembers the horse a twins b code Rantaro gave him and decides to try and figure out what it means.

 

**Chapter Five**

 

Shuichi and Kiibo continue to talk to H.N.I. From H.N.I., they learn that Ultimate Hunt wants to use Ultimates as weapons for their own selfish means. The organization is particularly interested in the reoccuring talents of Hope, Despair, Luck, and the Detective. Confused, Shuichi says that there isn’t and Ultimate Lucky Student in their class. H.N.I. replies that Hope’s Peak recruited an Ultimate Lucky Student who declined their invitation.

H.N.I. mentions that he’s been in contact with the Ultimate’s families including Shuichi’s Uncle and members of D.I.C.E. However, H.N.I. cuts off, prompting Shuichi to realize that someone else is in the room with them.

Kiibo and Shuichi turn to face a deranged Angie who attacks them with her knife. To prevent her from wrecking H.N.I.’s computer Shuichi fights back. As they struggle, Ryoma arrives and plows into Angie, knocking her out.

The boys all express their worries over Angie and consider that she could be the mastermind. However, Shuichi says that he doesn’t think the mastermind would act so senselessly.

Ryoma tells Kiibo and Shuichi that the others are waiting in the science room. Kiibo expresses a desire to see Miu, and Shuichi recalls Miu and Kiibo’s close bond while in school. As they are about to leave, Angie wakes up and attacks Shuichi once more. To prevent her from strangling the detective, Ryoma grabs Angie’s knife and kills her.

Though horrified by the death of their classmate, Shuichi feels sorry for Ryoma. He thinks about how he might have to kill Kokichi in the near future. Deciding to trust each other, the boys all head up to the science room.

 

**Chapter Six**

Shuichi, Ryoma, and Kiibo arrive and the science room. They explain Angie’s death to the others. Tenko and Himiko fall into rage and disbelief. Kirumi and Miu believe Shuichi and the others. Kirumi thinks about how the Mastermind could have caused Angie to go insane.

Still angry, Tenko accuses Ryoma of killing Angie for no reason. She calls him a failure and says that she wanted Angie to live because she was Himiko’s friend. Kaito steps in and prevents Tenko from lambasting Ryoma any more. Himiko tells Tenko to keep herself alive so that she won’t have to lose both people who kept her company at Hope’s Peak. She mentions that Tenko’s life gives her hope.

Before they can argue any more, the round ends and their bangles sedate them.

Upon waking up, the group discovers that the Mastermind had chosen to murder Tenko. Believing that the Mastermind had heard what she’d said about Tenko being her hope, Himiko declares that she cannot trust anyone in the room and rejects Kirumi’s attempts to comfort her.

Himiko runs off and ends up finding Kokichi. Trying to hide her fear and desire for companionship, Himiko tells Kokichi about Tenko and Angie’s deaths. Kokichi can tell she already regrets choosing to go solo and tells her they can explore together as long as she acts as a subordinate.

The two search a store room when Himiko starts to complain about hunger. Kokichi tells her to head to a break room they passed and look for vending machines. He tells her he’ll finish up on searching the store room then show her how to steal from one of the machines.

Just as he’s about to finish his search, Kokichi hears Himiko scream his name. He runs towards her voice only to find that she had been attacked by Korekiyo who held a metal pipe in his hand.

 

**Chapter Seven**

 

Back in the science room, Kaito decides they need to look for Himiko. Kirumi suggests another group split. Miu agrees and says she wants Kiibo and Ryoma to stay with her because Kiibo can help her unlock the computer and Ryoma can provide protection.

Wanting to stick with Shuichi due to their secret involving H.N.I., Kiibo suggests that Shuichi stay at the science room.

Starting to grow suspicious of Shuichi’s repeated split offs from her, Maki, and Kaito, Kaede says that she wants Shuichi in their group. When Shuichi denies her request, she asks him if they can talk privately when they next see each other. Shuichi agrees.

Once Kaito, Kaede, Maki, and Kirumi head out, the remaining students work on bypassing the computer’s password. With Kiibo’s help, Miu accesses various files. She finds two links, one that is locked and would take hours to pass without a code.

So Miu clicks the first link and finds a complete list of every student in their class as well as all their personal information. They view Kiibo’s file which explains Kiibo’s family history. The file says that Kiibo’s father is Housuke Iidabashi, the grandson of Naegi and Kirigiri. Proudly, Kiibo confirms this fact. He says that Iidabashi is a private man who didn’t want to capitalize on his family name. However, Kiibo does admit that Iidabashi designed his physical form after Naegi to pay homage.

Upon further reading, the group find out that Iidabashi is listed as a member of Ultimate Hunt. This causes Kiibo to realize that H.N.I. (Housuke Naegi Iidabashi) is his father. He and Shuichi run back to the computer lab to talk to Iidabashi, only to find that the mastermind had destroyed the computer and left a mocking note.

As the second group looks for Himiko, Kaito becomes frustrated with Kaede and Maki’s whispering which Kirumi suspects is about Shuichi. Kaito states that he finds girls annoying because they are not as straightforward as [boys.This](http://boys.this/) offends Maki and Kaede who point out that Kaito is best friends with Shuichi who is notoriously indirect. The girls then start to talk about ghosts in order to bother Kaito.

Getting worried, Kaito takes Kirumi by the hand and tries to lead her to a room to look for Himiko in. However, the pair trigger a trap and get sealed into the room. On the other side of the door, Maki finds a control panel with a plastic cover. Panicking, she tries to break the cover, but finds that she cannot. Kaede points out that Kokichi could probably pick the lock on the panel. Maki and Kaede leave to go find Kokichi.

Alone, Kirumi and Kaito talk. Kirumi realizes that she's developed a lot of respect for Kaito and his leadership skills over the past day. She asks him to talk about his past. Reluctant at first, Kaito eventually reveals that he never met his father; he states that his mother was a sex worker who was not ready for the responsibility of a kid. He says that his mother often left him alone with several days worth of food and never showed indifference towards him. Eventually, his grandparents intervened and adopted him.

Kaito says that his grandparents were his heroes, the people who helped him grow and even introduced him to the constellations through camping trips. He says he does not hate his mother, but thinks she needs a savior like his grandparents were to him. Kirumi feels like she understands Kaito’s personality better after hearing the story.

Meanwhile, Kokichi questions Korekiyo who reveals that he’d always been violent and that the game gave him a context to show his true personality. He says that he must kill and sacrifice Himiko for reasons he will not fully explain to Kokichi. Korekiyo says that he has no interest in killing males and that Kokichi should turn a blind eye to the situation. Kokichi refuses, saying that, because Himiko agreed to be his subordinate, he must protect her life as a good leader would.

After a struggle, Himiko and Kokichi break away from Korekiyo and start to run. The anthropologist pursues them and attempts to grab Kokichi. Fighting back, Kokichi breaks Korekiyo’s nose. Finally, Kokichi and Himiko jump up into a vent which Korekiyo’s NG code forbids him from doing.

Kokichi taunts Korekiyo before disappearing farther into the vent with Himiko.

Tsumugi approaches a furious Korekiyo, suggesting he view a video. She promises that the video will give him everything he needs to make Kokichi suffer.

 

**Chapter Eight**

 

Shuichi and Kiibo discuss the broken computer. Kiibo wonders, in a panic, if Ultimate Hunt discovered that his father was a spy. He worries that H.N.I./Iidabashi could be facing torture for helping them. Shuichi encourages Kiibo not to think about the worst case scenario. He states that, based on the Mastermind’s actions, they can narrow the culprit to Kirumi, Himiko, or Tsumugi.

Miu and Ryoma arrive at the computer lab and ask for answers. Miu refuses to enter, saying she doesn’t know how many germs Angie’s corpse could have. Shuichi and Kiibo avoid many questions. Kiibo mentions that they could maybe reestablish contact with H.N.I. using the computer in the science room (the one with the class files). Together, they head back, only to find blood on the science room knob and that the knife from Tenko’s body is missing.

Meanwhile, Tsumugi gets on the phone with someone from Ultimate Hunt. They discuss Iidabashi’s betrayal and Tsumugi is told that the professor managed to escape from Ultimate Hunt headquarters after being found out.

Tsumugi says that Iidabashi is too valuable to lose. The person on the phone tells her they know how to get him back and she approves of the idea, stating that she needs to have Kokichi steal something. She mentions that forcing Kokichi to act as the Mastermind could throw Shuichi off her scent.

Elsewhere, Himiko and Kokichi talk. Himiko says that she doesn’t dislike Kokichi as much as she used to and thinks that Kokichi secretly wants more friends. She says she knows Kokichi always had a special fondness for Rantaro and Shuichi, and says she’s sorry about Rantaro’s death.

The pair are discovered by Maki and Kaede who explain that they need Kokichi to help them save Kirumi and Kaito. Kokichi toys with them for a bit which annoys Maki. Finally, they all head to where Kirumi and Kaito are. On the way, Himiko brings up Korekiyo to Kaede and Maki who are troubled by the news. They finally reach Kirumi and Kaito and free them.

Kokichi notes that Kirumi has started to agree with Kaito on some things that would be uncharacteristic of her to believe. She seems more idealistic just like Kaito. Kokichi decides that she’s become a liar.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader declares that he wants to go find Shuichi. When asked why, he says that he’s sure Shuichi has almost everything figured out. Kaede says that Shuichi couldn’t know much because he seemed in the dark last she spoke with him. When Kokichi replies that Shuichi had likely lied to her about how much he knew, Kaede looks suspicious. Kokichi wonders what could have happened between her and Shuichi.

The round ends and everyone but Kokichi falls asleep. He wonders why he was not sedated at first. The Tsumugi shows up and says she needs Kokichi to do something for her.

 

**Chapter Nine**

 

Shuichi wakes up outside the science room with Miu and Ryoma. To their horror, Kiibo is unresponsive. They find that his AI chip is missing. Despite Kiibo clearly being the Mastermind’s victim that round, Miu says that there’s still hope of saving him if his AI chip was not destroyed. Ryoma discovers something on the floor and Shuichi recognizes the object as Kokichi’s pick set. Shuichi wonders if Iidabashi lied about the Mastermind being a girl and feels exasperated.

Iruma declares that she’s now suspicious of everyone and insists on frisking Ryoma and Shuichi.

After determining that neither of them had the chip, she says she’s off to find the others and search them for Kiibo’s AI. She expresses how deep her friendship with Kiibo is. She heads out and Ryoma and Kokichi check the computer in the science room for additional clues.

The second part of the chapter explains what happened when everyone was asleep.

Tsumugi had Kokichi come with her and steal Kiibo’s AI. She insists he leave his pick set and Kokichi realizes that she wants to throw Shuichi’s investigation off.

After Kokichi gives her the AI chip, Tsumugi says she’s willing to count Kiibo as the victim even though he’s not truly dead. She tells Kokichi she still has a use for Kiibo’s AI chip. Tsumugi then leaves.

With some time before the others wake up, Kokichi looks over the sleeping Shuichi, Miu, and Ryoma and finds that he cannot get their codes to turn on even if he clicks on their bangles. Figuring that the bangles react to finger prints, he gets up and heads to the science room computer. There, he realizes that the code Rantaro found was really a password to open the second link. Kokichi finds a complete list of all NG codes. He realizes that Shuichi cannot live if he survives. Kokichi resolves to find a way for the both of them to live before noting how bad Maki and Tsumugi’s codes are.

Kokichi establishes contact with H.N.I. After some suspicion from both of them, they decide to trust each other. Kokichi tells H.N.I. that he has a plan to win the game and wonders if there is a cure for someone who has seen a despair tape. H.N.I. says that there is and Kokichi asks if they can work together on his plan.

 

**Chapter Ten:**

Kirumi has a nightmare. In the dream, she speaks to someone named Tsutomu and says that what she was forced to do to him was for “everyone’s sake.”

The maid wakes with a startled gasp, concerning Kaito. After assuring him that she’s okay, Kirumi realizes that Kokichi is missing. Kaito says that Kokichi was gone when he woke and that he doesn’t know what to make of the disappearance. They wonder if the Mastermind took Kokichi elsewhere to kill him or if Kokichi himself is the Mastermind.

Maki, Himiko, and Kaede wake up and wonder who died, also concerned that Kokichi is simply gone. Kirumi thinks about Maki and Kaito’s relationship, thinking that Maki is dishonest for being protective of Kaito while treating him coldly.

Maki declares that they need to find out if Shuichi lived through the round first and foremost. As they leave to find Shuichi, Kaito asks Kirumi to explain her past. He expresses concern for her, saying he wanted to know why she woke up so frantically. He says he thinks that she buries her feelings too much. Once again Kirumi thinks of the person named Tsutomu before agreeing to explain a few things to Kaito.

 

 

CHARACTER STATUS

Characters who are dead are crossed out (Kiibo counts)

 

Suichi (Kokichi Ouma cannot survive turn 5)

Kokichi (Cannot deny the mastermind)

Kirumi (Cannot say own name out loud)

Kaito (Cannot strike another student)

~~Kiibo (NG code unrevealed)~~

Kaede (Cannot remove backpack)

Maki (NG code unrevealed)

~~Rantaro (Cannot protect another student)~~

Tsumugi (NG code unrevealed)

Miu (NG code unrevealed)

~~Angie (NG code unrevealed)~~

Himiko (NG code unrevealed)

Korekiyo (Cannot jump)

Ryoma (NG code unrevealed)

~~Gonta (Cannot give another student piggyback rides)~~

~~Tenko (NG code unrevealed)~~


	12. Round Four (pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I had a request to refresh everyone on NG codes and deaths every chapter since I only post every couple months now.
> 
> Shuichi (Kokichi Ouma cannot survive turn 5)
> 
> Kokichi (Cannot deny the mastermind)
> 
> Kirumi (Cannot say own name out loud)
> 
> Kaito (Cannot strike another student)
> 
> Kiibo (NG code unrevealed) DEAD
> 
> Kaede (Cannot remove backpack)
> 
> Maki (NG code unrevealed)
> 
> Rantaro (Cannot protect another student) DEAD
> 
> Tsumugi (NG code unrevealed)
> 
> Miu (NG code unrevealed)
> 
> Angie (NG code unrevealed) DEAD
> 
> Himiko (NG code unrevealed)
> 
> Korekiyo (Cannot jump)
> 
> Ryoma (NG code unrevealed)
> 
> Gonta (Cannot give another student piggyback rides) DEAD
> 
> Tenko (NG code unrevealed) DEAD
> 
>  
> 
> Previously on: Side Saihara
> 
> After discovering that Kiibo’s AI is missing, Shuichi and Ryoma decide to search deeper into the files of the lab computer while Miu runs off to find the AI.
> 
> Previously on: Side Ouma
> 
> After delivering Kiibo’s AI to Tsumugi, Kokichi received information from Prof. Iidabashi. He says he has a plan that requires a cure for despair.
> 
> Previously on: Side Toujou
> 
> After waking up, Kirumi and the others discover that Kokichi is missing. As they go to find Shuichi, Kaito points out that Kirumi seems troubled. Kirumi begins to explain her past and when she worked for the prime minister.
> 
> NOTE: This upcoming chapter deals with depression. If you are suffering, please talk to therapists and those close to you. Don't give up hope. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well that's it for that. Btw! I haven't mentioned it yet on this site, but this person is my beta reader! They're wonderful: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda

**•••Chapter Eleven Side: Toujou•••**

 

The more Kirumi considered everything, the more she regretted agreeing to Kaito’s demand. How could she possibly discuss such uncomfortable memories? Just the thought of explaining things made her arteries feel like slimy worms which tingled the underside of her skin and made her want to vomit.

Is this how Momota-kun felt when he talked about his mother? He hid it well…

“I’ll just start as far back as I can,” she said. “It may seem arbitrary now but… It plays into some of my choices later.” The maid paused to check on the other members of their party. She noticed Maki glance at her and Kaito, grimace a bit, then turn back to Kaede and Himiko. When she was sure that the other girls’ were back in their own conversation, Kirumi continued,

“I was born in Yokohama to wealthy parents. My father is the CEO of a large jewelry company and my mother was an ambassador. After they married and had me, my mother quit her job so that I would not have to be raised by a nanny. My father spent most of my childhood away on business. Though I wish I could have known him better, my mother made up for it. She was...”

Kirumi tried to word her next idea gently. Though Kaito seemed to have come to terms with his irresponsible parents, Kirumi did not wish to say anything that could open old wounds.

“My mother was a good one. She raised me well, and everyone always said she just had a knack for handling children in general.”

Kaito showed no sign of envy or discomfort. In fact, Kirumi’s words amused him. He chuckled. “I think that explains where your motherliness came from.”

The maid sighed, electing not to respond to the comment. “My mother wanted more children. I remember how she kept journals of baby names and always asked me questions about what kind of sibling I’d like to have. I think she wanted to get me married to the idea of a brother or sister so I could help convince my father. But… it was not meant to be. My father, as I said, traveled most of the time. On the rare occasion when he came home, he always seemed to have a new excuse. He simply thought one child was good enough.”

Kirumi frowned and shook her head before continuing. “To be honest… I think he felt guilty and jealous whenever he saw me. I barely recognized him as a parent, but continued to grow closer and closer to my mother. I don’t think he wanted any more children who would only see him as a lacking father. Still... he was not willing to give up his job.”

Kaito stared down at the ground as they turned a corner. He dragged his feet slightly and his slippers slid across the floor, creating a swiping noise. Kirumi hated explaining this to him. His father had been a nobody. He’d had an irresponsible, neglectful teenager as a mother… How did Kirumi have any right to complain about her father? His only fault had been his misplaced priorities. She’d still grown up loved and provided for.

She recalled sitting on her mother’s lap, playing with the woman’s long blonde hair as they watched Christmas movies on tv. Flakes of snow had piled up on the window sill, coating the glass, but Kirumi had felt so snug within her mother’s arms. Where had Kaito been during that moment? Probably somewhere on the other side of Japan, watching tv alone in a dark apartment, trying not to get any more macaroni and cheese smudges on the carpet.

“It’s okay,” the astronaut said, replying to something she’d never said out loud. “Don’t try to compare it. Just go on.”

Kirumi’s clothes felt incredibly uncomfortable now. She took both sides of her skirt and lifted them slightly as she walked.

“When I was nine, my father decided that I needed to go to St. Anne’s Boarding School. It was a fairly new academy in England that had never had a student from the east before. I knew sufficient English because of my mother and… I was the first Japanese citizen to take and pass the entrance exam. My mother protested, but finally relented when my father got her a house near to the school. And so… we lived in England for a while.”

“Ah! So you speak English too?” said Kaito, tugging the sleeve of his jacket back in place before it could slip off his shoulder. “Same. I had to learn English and Russian for the space program’s exam.”

Kirumi smiled at the similarity. Again, she imagined herself and Kaito, both in their seperate worlds, before they’d even met. While she had been taking English lessons from her mother and the dignified teachers at Saint Anne’s, he’d probably been independently studying at his grandparents’ house. The maid envisioned him sounding out letters, eyes squinting with concentration.

“Yes. I speak English and French. But that is not terribly important information. The idea is that St. Anne’s was a very illustrious academy. I learned so much there. I truly loved it.”

She paused and lowered her head, smiling fondly. “I wanted to be like my instructors. I wanted to cultivate bright minds and meet incredible people, but the idea of becoming a teacher myself… Well, I am not sure. It just seemed lacking. My skills had began to shine my last few years at St. Anne’s and I knew I wanted a career that would really incorporate my talents, values, and the sense of grace I’d picked up at school.”

“So you chose to be a maid,” Kaito said with a short whistle. “I guess everyone in our class really decided on their professions early.” He beamed, shooting Kirumi a thumbs-up. “I love that, honestly! We all aim high and dream big. It’s great!”

His grin fell when looked at Kirumi. She knew he’d picked up on the fact that they’d arrived at the difficult part of the story, the darker portion. The astronaut didn’t prompt her to continue, but, after closing her eyes for a moment, she spoke again.

“I graduated from St. Anne’s and moved back to Japan with my mother. We received a letter shortly before my first day of highschool that really changed everything. Essentially, the letter was from St. Anne’s headmistress, a woman with many connections. She knew how much I desired to become a maid and… recommended me for a job with the prime minister. Of course I accepted.”

Kirumi’s mind dredged up a recollection of that day, the morning she’d arrived at Prime Minister Yamamoto’s office. Her mouth continued the story to Kaito while her brain sunk deeper and deeper into the memory….

 

_“Ah! You must be Toujou!”_

_Prime Minister Yamamoto greeted the maid with a smile, shuffling several forms in his hands. She curtsied in reply. Her teachers at St. Anne’s had told her to prepare herself for a rush of nervousness when she met her employer, but Kirumi felt no such sensation. She stood as poised and eased as usual._

_“I must say. Your resumé was astoundingly impressive,” Yamamoto told her. He chuckled, causing the crow’s feet around his eyes to momentarily deepen. “I will admit to reading it several times, looking for a weakness. Never did find one.” He tossed the stack of papers onto his desk as though the action were akin to raising a white flag._

_Kirumi nodded with amusement; she imagined the leader of Japan flipping through her qualifications by lamplight._

_“I believe in productivity. Wasting time or talent is shameful.”_

_Pleased, Yamamoto returned to his desk, a hefty, ornate piece of furniture. Kirumi noted the office’s elegance– the emerald rugs, rich oil paintings, and the tea set on the prime minister’s desk. She approved of the china’s buttermilk hue and the gold-lined bluebells decorating the cups. Back during her time at St. Anne’s in England, Kirumi discovered a fondness for the western aesthetic and wondered if she’d feel a sense of longing upon returning to her homeland. Thankfully, the prime minister’s office dissolved her worries._

_“Normally, I require all my aides to be several years out of university, but I’ll make an acception. I think you can do this.” The grey-haired man stamped a form with his signet and set it aside. “... You know, you’re just about the same age as my son, Tsutomu. He’s only a bit older. Seeing that the two of you are in the same stage of life, I was wondering if you could keep a close eye on him. To be frank, I think some good influence would do him good.”_

_Tsutomu Yamamoto…_

_Kirumi committed the instruction to memory. Of course, she knew of the teen’s existence prior to her arrival. She always studied her employers’ histories and families. Strangely, neither books nor the internet contained much info on the boy. Beyond his family ties and a picture or two, the world knew little about Tsutomu Yamamoto._

 

“Wow,” Kaito cut in when Kirumi paused. “You really were a big shot. So… I assume you became friends with Yamamoto’s kid?”

“Yes… we were quite close. But the longer I stayed around him, the more apparent the reason for his father’s worries became. Tsutomu-san… he often cut class in order to go to a favorite cafe of his. When I asked him about it, he simply said he lacked the energy to go to school. He told me that he often had trouble finding interest in things. He only had this cafe which heavily focused on writing and poetry. He had told me that writing and performing poetry for others at the cafe was the first thing that he’d felt passionate about in a long, long time.”

Kirumi saw Tsutomu’s expression in the back of her mind. She watched his glittering eyes and his pronounced canines that shone like shards of ivory when he smiled.

“I eventually did get him to study. I promised to attend all his readings and proofread his writing as long as he attended class and got decent grades. Unfortunately… that was not quite enough for the prime minister. He’d still worried about his son’s lifestyle, and shortly after I got scouted for Hope’s Peak...”

 

_“Hey! Kirumi, come over here. Want to check out your classmates?” Tsutomu asked from his place at the dining room table._

_The maid finished setting out his dinner– one fish filet, a glass of chilled tea, and a side of stir fried vegetables– before pulling up a chair and crouching over the laptop with him. He scrolled down past Hope’s Peak Academy’s logo and clicked on a button that said “New Students.”_

_“Oh!” said Kirumi. “They must have finished scouting. My interviewer said the full roster would be up soon, but I had so many other tasks to worry about this week that I never checked.”_

_“C’mon, these are potential friends, right?” said Tsutomu, jabbing her lightly in the ribs with his elbow. “You could try to show a little more interest. Oh hey, I heard from a guy at the cafe that there was an Ultimate Novelist in Makoto Naegi’s year and a playwright in the class of ‘81. I swear, if there’s any kind of writer in your year, you’ve got to introduce me. I need someone new to challenge me!”_

_Kirumi raised an eyebrow. “I can excuse your ignorance of the class of ‘81, but how did you just now hear about Toko Fukawa? Have you really been doing your history homework?”_

_Tsutomu’s ears reddened, he shook the mouse rapidly._

_“I mean, yeah. Most of it. It just takes me so long. But I got a 75 on the last assignment, I swear! That’s a lot better than zeros! Er– Let’s not talk about it. Hey! These people look interesting!”_

_He eyed Kirumi as if mentally asking her to let him slide by without a lecture. She nodded and flicked her wrist, urging him to continue browsing the web page._

_Face breaking into a smile, Tsutomu began to scroll._

_“Oh! There are pictures!” He chuckled. “Man, I didn’t think an entomologist would look this scary. Isn’t that someone who studies, like, butterflies?”_

_“No, that would be a lepidopterologist. An entomologist studies all insects.”_

_“Yeah, maybe being an entomologist is better. Lepid-whatever is a mouthful.” Tsutomu breathed a light laugh from his nostrils. “Haha! Check this kid out. Is he really in high school? Ultimate Supreme Leader? What does that even mean? I wonder what exactly he does...”_

_Kirumi just shrugged, also unsure of what the boy could be a leader of. If he hadn’t looked so Japanese, she would have guessed that he was some kind of foreign dictator, a child who’d inherited his late father’s kingdom._

_“Okay, so the inventor is probably the hottest of the girls. All the guys will totally like her. Oh, but wait, the pianist is a cutie too. Hmmm…. The adventurer looks like a complete lady killer. Stay away from him, Kirumi! Casanovas are no good!”_

_“Tsutomu-san! Really, I do not want you giving me strange impressions of these people before I’ve even met them.”_

_“Fair enough– Hot damn! Is that guy seriously a real robot?!”_

_Something about the way he’d shouted the words finally cracked Kirumi’s composure. His exclamation was an arrow, shooting perfectly into a chink in her stoicism. She snorted then grabbed her mouth, horrified. Before she could even apologize, Tsutomu hooted with laughter. His shoulders rose and fell as he chuckled. Finally, he petered out and slowly sunk into a listless expression. The blank, sad expression was nothing new; Kirumi knew it would pass. Still, she wondered what exactly initiated his mood drops._

_Before she could say a word, a member of the staff entered the dining room._

_“Toujou-san, Yamamoto-san would like a word with you.”_

Briefly, Kirumi stopped her story. She twisted a cuff link, wondering if her expression had turned into the same listless stare Tsutomu had often fallen into.

“So what did he want?” asked Kaito, pushing Kirumu to continue.

She exhaled.

Had the time passed for second thoughts? Must she really tell Kaito exactly what happened? About her decision that afternoon? She fell into a rhythm as she walked; her heels tapped against the ground at a brisk, firm pace.

“The prime minister stated that he couldn’t sleep. He’d been worrying about Tsutomu… he didn’t like knowing his son was doing so poorly in school and spending all his time in a cheap cafe with struggling artists… The prime minister’s stress had begun to affect his performance and the way he treated his employees. I could not stand by and watch the leader of our country fall apart because of a silly disagreement with his teenage son.”

“What could you even do about something like that though?” asked Kaito. His forehead wrinkled and his orchid eyes squinted.

“What would you have done?” asked Kirumi quietly. She kept her cadence even and her words clear. In the back of her mind, she realize that she’d changed somewhat in the past day. Before, she would not have spoken to Kaito about such delicate matters and, even more importantly, she would not have felt so unsure, wondering if perhaps Kaito could have done a better job settling her problems than she had done.

Kaito mulled over the question for a few moments, crossing his arms. Finally, he nodded with conviction.

“I would have sat them down and forced them to talk things out. Like yeah, the prime minister needs to be able to do his job, but no one is more important than someone else. It sounds like Tsutomu Yamamoto was in a tough place. I mean, I never knew the guy.” Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. “But he seems a bit troubled or something from how you described him. He probably needed your support too.”

Kirumi winced. She placed a hand on her sternum and clutched it with her other. She did not respond immediately and only listened to the shifting fabric of her petticoat. Though she felt a burning sensation behind her eyes and beneath her face, she held Kaito’s gaze. No matter how much his stare bore through her, she wanted to face him.

“You hold the prime minister’s wishes as equal to his son’s dreams. I… I did not.”

A visible quake passed from Kaito’s shoulders to the toes of his slippers. His sharp eyes widened before a look of disappointment crossed his face. The disapproval was laced with a faint aggression hardened his expression.

“Hold on. You’re saying you just abandoned him? Toujou!” Kaito caught himself, lowering his volume. “How could you just dismiss his side? You just… what exactly did you do?”

Nail biting was a nasty habit but, for once in her life, Kirumi felt the slightest of urges to chomp down on her thumbnail— the way Kokichi often did when agitated. She drew in air through her nose and let it inflate her chest, cooling her down. Calm once more, she said,

“I suggested that the prime minister buy the complex where the cafe was located. Then I payed the owner a visit and helped him land a reasonable deal with a company on the other side of Japan. He was actually quite pleased to start a partnership.”

“So the only thing Tsutomu ever cared about… was gone.” Kaito grit his teeth. “And I assume that ended your friendship?”

Kirumi shivered as she recalled her last conversation with Tsutomu Yamamoto. Thinking about what had happened was like looking directly into the sun. However, instead of averting her eyes, she averted her mind. If ever she thought too deeply about Tsutomu Yamamoto… her whole head seemed to burn. But… perhaps… Kaito was right. She couldn’t keep to the shadows forever. The only way to get used to something like the sun… was to sit beneath it for a while. The maid tried to reconstruct the event in her head.

She continued the story, picking up again from when Tsutomu learned of the cafe’s closure.

 

_“I feel... heavy,” said Tsutomu at last. “I just don’t have another way to put it. My body, my mood, my head... everything just feels like it’s getting pulled down deeper into the floor.”_

_Kirumi frowned. She didn’t lack a sense of empathy, but, often, she wondered how others could not just put their personal feelings aside._

_“It hurts. I know. I would never want you to be in any sort of pain, believe me. But...”_

_She swallowed. Tsutomu Yamamoto’s brown eyes searched her, evaluated her expression as if reading a treasure map and then quickly realizing that the dotted lines led to nothing of worth._

_“Please.” His voice sounded nasally. “I don’t need you to be super gung-ho about helping me, but I just want someone. It’s just that everything feels like dead ends right now. I don’t know what to do. I just lay on my bed staring at the ceiling all last night and... and I felt suspended in the middle of a whole lot of nothing. I have no plans or desires or goals... I just fell asleep and couldn’t bring myself to get up until noon.”_

_He had to stop and breathe. Kirumi could almost feel the dryness in his throat. The rough edge to his words conveyed a physical pain. The maid hadn’t cried since she was a little girl, but she remembered the tight, hot feeling that preceded the tears. First her esophagus would seize up, then her eyes would ache. Afterwards, her nose would stuff up, and, finally, the tears would come. That’s what was happening to Tsutomu. She started to speak, but he continued._

_“I just put everything I was into writing. I mean... I know people aren’t supposed to put their identity into hobbies or jobs, but I just couldn’t help it! Nothing else interests me! Nothing else makes me even a little happy. This *is* who I am.” He sighed. “After I found out about my dad closing the cafe, I kind of wanted to be alone... but I also didn’t. I know it’s stupid and selfish. It’s just that I don’t want to be around people... unless they can understand a little. You’re the only one I could think of to ask for company.”_

_Kirumi bowed her head, mind filing through dozens of things to say. She knew she couldn’t let Prime Minister Yamamoto’s family fray apart this way. She’d eased the Prime Minister of his stress and now she needed to do the same with his wayward son._

_“I understand,” she said. “I do. The best course of action now is to just be honest with the situation. I know how sad you are feeling and I want to get your life back on track.” The maid bit her lip, carefully considering her next words. “But I... I think I’m ready to apologize.”_

_Tsutomu gently rubbed one eye with his wrist. A little pink crescent of irritated skin lined the bottom lid. He gave Kirumi a quizzical, nearly guilty look._

_“Why? You have nothing to apologize for. I mean, I don’t want my mood to make you feel bad too.”_

_Kirumi winced, the corner of her mouth hitching up in a pained grimace. She tried to close her eyes to think, but her lashes had barely fluttered against her skin before she said,_

_“I was the one responsible for what took place. I advised your father to get rid of the cafe. I just—”_

_She cut herself off when she saw a dark expression cross Tsutomu’s face. He stared at her with the eyes of someone who felt utterly sick and wholly betrayed._

_Tsutomu’s jaw trembled. He backed away. “Are got serious? You? You wanted this too? *Everyone* is against me??”_

_The fragile peace crumpled as Tsutomu glared at the maid. Kirumi needed to refortify their relationship, to come to an understanding with him. Holding out a hand, she said,_

_“Wait.”_

_He stared, giving her one chance, one opportunity to fix things. Kirumi sighed and continued._

_“I hurt you, I know. But, I really think I did the right thing. For everyone’s sake, I had to…”_

_No. That was wrong. She’d said the wrong thing._

_“EVERYONE?” he snapped. “Everyone?! Kirumi, what about ME?! Am I not a part of your stupid, abstract *everyone*. What I want....”_

_Tsutomu’s rage evaporated. His shoulders slumped as he released a heavy breath. If they’d been outside in the cold, Kirumi imagined that he could have breathed a cloud large enough to swallow him whole, to transform him into just a smoky blot._

_“I don’t even care. Of course you’d think that way. You’ve always had this... I don’t know... this streak of self-righteousness that I just ignored because I had the nerve to like you. Whatever. That’s on me. Enjoy your stupid smart kids’ school this autumn, Kirumi. I don’t think I’ll see you before you go.”_

_He started to turn only for Kirumi, driven by instinct, to reach out and grab his arm. The second her gloves touched his skin, he speared her with molten eyes._

_“QUIT IT!” He warned her. “I’m— I’m exhausted, okay? You’ve made it clear that I need to handle this on my own.”_

_He tugged his arm back and muttered a few more seething words that somehow felt cold, dull, and enraged all at the same time. “You’re gonna get a wake up call someday. You think you’re so perfect and that you can’t do anything wrong just because you’re always serving others. You know what? Maybe you’re kinda like me. You’ve put your whole identity something— into being perfect. So, what happens when you finally fail?”_

_With those last words, he turned and vanished down the hall, treading slowly on the pristine carpet. Kirumi watched with eyes like dry shamrocks._

_The following days, the maid buried herself in duties and kept close to Prime Minister Yamamoto whose mood had certainly improved now that he was sure that his son was no longer engaging with hooligans at the coffee shop. He treated the staff with mercy and a cheerful tongue. Kirumi felt particularly pleased when she saw his stack of files shrinking by the hour. Still... she wondered about Tsutomu._

_Barely anyone had seen the young man since his argument with Kirumi. The cook personally brought food to his room, but always end up having to leave them outside when no one answered the door. When he came to collect the dishes, he tended to report that only a few bites had been taken of each meal. The maid worried about her friend, but forced herself to keep away. The best thing, she decided, would be for Tsutomu Yamamoto to come back to her. Of course, she’d try a different apology and do everything in her power to make him happy... but she needed for him to be in a proper state of mind._

_One afternoon while dusting the mantle in the parlor, Kirumi’s heart fluttered upon hearing another maid claim she’d seen Tsutomu._

_“That’s good to hear,” said Kirumi, grabbing a rag to polish a mirror. The shiny surface squeaked as she rubbed. “What was he doing?”_

_“Well, it was a little odd,” the other maid admitted. “He had a book with him and said he was going to read it in the garage and not to bother him.”_

_Kirumi paused, raising an eyebrow; she fully turned to face her fellow employee. The other woman had a little more baby fat on her face than most people her age. When she pursued her lips, she looked like a child trying to figure out how to best word a question._

_“The garage?” Kirumi said. “Did he say why? Is he working on something?”_

_No... that answer couldn’t be right. Tsutomu didn’t have a car and had never been interested in using his hands for anything other that moving a pen. He probably didn’t have a craft to complete or a vehicle to fix._

_“I have no idea. He was just adamant that people leave him alone.”_

_“Then he should have stayed in his room.” Kirumi rubbed her chin. “At least that door locks from the inside. The garage does not.”_

_In that moment, a dark little thought bloomed in Kirumi’s head. At first, the explanation was just a worse-case-scenario her mind whispered to her like a wily serpent hissing in her ear. But the idea grew as Kirumi pondered it. Faster and faster, the details made sense until this worst case became the only case._

_“How long ago was this?!” Kirumi demanded, jumping down from the hearth._

_“T-ten minutes?” stammered the other maid, eyes like taw marbles._

_“Call 119!” screamed Kirumi, breaking into a run. “The paramedics! Ask for the paramedics!!”_

_She couldn’t waste anytime. The quicker she could get the emergency services on site and the sooner she could reach Tsutomu, the better chance she had of preventing a tragedy._

_She *needed* to prevent it._

_The Ultimate Maid arrived at the garage. She drew a breath before twisting the knob and throwing open the door._

_Just as she’d suspected, yellow lights glowed in one of the cars and its engine hummed with a sinister rhythm. She caught sight of her friend in the passenger seat, slumped forward. Kirumi couldn’t see his face, only the mess of orange hair which fell over his head and onto the dashboard._

_The maid reached over to the wall and pounded on a button which raised the shutter at the other end of the garage. Fresh air poured in and helped clear out the lethal fumes that had filled the closed space. Kirumi dashed frantically to the side of the car and found that the window had been left just barely open, the gap so small that her hand would not fit thought._

_Taking one last look at her motionless friend, Kirumi searched around for something heavy. She snatched up the first thing of significant weight— a paint can— and swung it with an adrenaline-powered strength. The window fractured and shattered, showering Tsutomu’s body with shards of glass. Kirumi winced as she saw the fragments stick into his clothes and skin. Still, a few scratches were nothing as long as he lived._

_“TSUTOMU-SAN!”_

_She swooped upon him, placing and ear to his chest. Nothing. Then a light, strange, ragged noise._

_Wasting no more time, she placed her mouth to his and began to compress his chest, not caring when she felt glass stab through her gloves._

_Kirumi stayed with him, fighting for his life until red lights flooded the garage. The sound of sirens drowned out her own thoughts._

_Kirumi finished her story, these images still boggling around in her head. She forced herself to stair into Kaito’s eyes and search for any warning sign that might prepare her for what he would sa_ y.

 

“Well?” she prompted. “That is everything. I wish to know what you think.”

The astronaut stuck his hands in his pocket and clicked his tongue.

“I think what you did was actually kind of shitty actually,” he said.

Closing her eyes slowly, Kirumi considered his response. Of course Kaito would think something like that. Kaito, in many ways, was the maid’s opposite. He concerned himself with his own goals and with the feelings of individual people. Kirumi possessed no real dreams of her own– even her desire to be perfect was for the sake of her clients. At the same time… she would not let anyone get in the way of her work. For the sake of everyone who she would ever serve, for the sake of anyone who would ever have need of her devotion, she needed to live and thrive…

“I get that sometimes you just gotta move ahead,” Kaito continued. He rubbed the back of his neck as if that would help him clearly dictate his thoughts. “At the end of the day, I ain’t gonna blame anyone for going after what they want. But…” He stared her down with those solid violet eyes. “I just gotta know if you’re happy with that. I think I agree with that Tsutomu guy. Like, I also think you’re gonna run into something even a demon like you can’t deal with alone. Will you be able to handle it if you fail?”

“My, it’s rather uncouth of you to refer to me as a demon.”

Kaito’s cheeks brightened to a shade slightly darker than pink lemonade.

“Aaww, you know what I mean. I just meant that you’re superhuman, not that you’re like gross or ugly or anything. I mean, why would I think that? That’s like opposite of true.”

Kirumi chuckled into her glove. “Yes, I know what you meant. Forgive me.”

Relaxing, Kaito flashed a surprised grin. His stride livened up just slightly. “Was that your sense of humor? Man, I don’t think I’ve ever heard it!”

“Untrue,” said Kirumi sticking her nose into the air with fake indignance. “I have joked before, at the spring dance for instance. That joke went all night.”

“Oh yeah!” Kaito recalled. “The stray maid thing. Shuichi was trying to figure out if those were a real thing like the whole night. It was hilarious.” The astronaut let out a hearty laugh which caused Maki to peak back at them and a vague, phantasmal smile to flicker across her face. Himiko giggle and asked,

“What? What’s funny?”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” replied Kaito. “We just remembered something.”

Even as the other girls resumed their own conversation, Kirumi’s face felt warm with amusement… and perhaps another emotion. Kaito was like a pleasant contagion; he could infect others with his attitude. He made those around him smile and have faith in the things he had faith in, believe in the things he believed in.

The astronaut's face slowly fell back to its neutral expression and then dipped a bit further until it formed a slight frown.

“So… you kind of left me hanging actually. Did Tsutomu Yamamoto die? I’m assuming not or it would have been all over the news.”

Kirumi laced her fingers. “He’s alive. Nowadays, politicians can hide any ailment provided that they use trustworthy hospitals. The Prime Minister asked Tsutomu-san’s doctors to keep his son’s coma a secret. For all the public knows, he’s still skipping class and staying in to write. Attending school isn’t mandatory at his age so it is not as though child services would be concerned.” The maid sighed. “But to answer your question, he still hasn’t woken up.”

Kaito gaped.

“Hold on. Still? How long has it been?”

“A little over two years now.”

“Two—!” Kaito shook his head, flabbergasted. “That’s crazy. Man, I’m sorry, Toujou. You’ve been waiting a long time.”

She nodded, watching as Kaito pursed his lips. He still condemned her actions; Kirumi could tell that much. If she had been Shuichi, Kaede, or Maki, he would have been harder on her, no doubt, saying that trusted sidekicks of his should know better. He would have then forced her out on a jog with him, declaring that they’d exercise together until she came up with a plan of action, a way to make things right.

But Kirumi was not Shuichi, Kaede, or Maki. Kaito did not know her like he knew them, and she did not know Kaito like they did.

That realization gave her slight pangs in her chest that she couldn’t place. She felt as though she’d swallowed a wasp that pricked at her when she thought about Kaito’s friends.

The maid’s gloved hand shot to her forehead. No… the pangs couldn’t be what she thought they were. That emotion… did not suit perfect people. Besides, what right did she have to feel that way? It wasn’t as though she’d put effort into having any sort of relationship with Kaito. What right did she have…

To feel jealous?

His words came back to her,

_“I don’t even really know you… do I? I didn’t really make an effort to figure you out while we were still at school…. Why did it take something like this stupidly terrible game happening for me to… really start talking to you?_

Kaito was not the only person who felt that way. Kirumi had regrets too. ‘People don’t realize what they have until it’s gone’ was a tired cliche, but the maid could not deny how well it applied here. Now that the peace was over, she wanted it more. She wanted the school festivals back. She wanted long classes and even boring afternoons. She wanted any situation that would allow her to get to know Kaito as a friend… even if that desire felt inappropriate for a maid.

Briefly, her mind traveled to Kokichi and Himiko… Had they come to an understanding in this prison as well? The maid hadn’t been able to tell, but she wondered if the game had impacted them similarly to how it had impacted her and Kaito. Had it forced them acknowledge each other in a way they wouldn’t have at Hope’s Peak?

_There’s an unfairness in all of this._

Kirumi blinked up at the ceiling.

_I just need to survive. Momota-san needs to survive. If we are ever to really appreciate each other and make up for lost time, we must live._

No. What was she thinking? The astronaut had simply given her a request. She had grown closer to him for that reason. Nothing else. Again, she knew her feelings were not right for a maid to be having.

“Hey. Does your head hurt or something?” Kaito asked. “Well, power through it, I guess. We still gotta—”

The sound of clacking heels cut him off. Ahead of them, Maki froze and dropped slightly. She hunched in a ready-to-strike position, watching the hall ahead of them like a lioness. Behind her, Himiko shivered and muttered something about the hall being too dark to replenish her mana.

The footsteps persisted. Each interval grew louder and louder until….

Miu Iruma appeared before them.

The blonde let out a series of pants before raising a wobbly hand towards the others.

“You guys! Lemme grope all of ya! It’s important.”

 

_To be continued in Side Ouma_


End file.
